Happy ending?
by ukume7
Summary: Story about two rivals, friends and lovers. Romance with some angst and humor in it. Lemon in later chapters. Other pairings included. This is Yaoi. Don't like it, don't read it.
1. Chapter 1

Hello readers. I have been a long time reader of fanfiction and still are, and this is my first story on this site. I got the idea about this story a long time ago, but I didn't have a computer to publish it. I have waited for this moment for so long and finally it came. I hope you will enjoy it. Please R & R.

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-gi-oh GX or any of their characters, because if I did, there would be more Yaoi than card games in the show.

A/N: The story starts like the real one but it will get more changes into it and become somewhat original. Well I hope so. Enjoy your reading.

''Talking''

‚Thinking'

** '' Duel Academy and first kiss '' **

After the end of dueling tournament, arranged by Seto Kaiba, which won Yugi Muto, five years later the CEO established Duel Academy, in the remote island. In there, pupils were grouped into three different dorms. The richest settled as blue Obelisks, the poor ones with good dueling skills were Ra yellows and there was the bottom, red Slifers.

Jaden Yuki was potential Yugi Muto's successor in dueling, but he didn't have the rich parents, which could buy him a room in the elite Obelisk blue dorm and pissed some important people. That's why he was accepted to the Slifers.

After making into the Dueling academy, Jaden met Syrus, the younger brother of Zane Truesdale, which is the top, third year duelist in the whole Duel Academy. Syrus also got into the Slifers, together with the fat kid named Chumley. Later they met Bastion from Ra Yellows, Alexis from Obelisk blue and also Syrus's older brother Zane.

'' Hey Syrus, is that your brother? The greatest duelist in the whole Duel Academy? '' Asked the over enthusiastic chestnut haired boy.

'' Yes Jaden, and I will never, ever will be akin to him. '' Said the bluish haired one. He had always wanted to be similar to his older brother.

'' You got that right Syrus. ''

'' What? '' The blue haired boy was shocked. The chestnut haired supposed to be on his side.

'' Well… Zane is so tall, athletic and the real ''chick magnet'', and you are small, week and… ''

'' I didn't talk about appearance! '' Shouted Syrus. Jaden didn't help his situation, he even worsened it!

'' Oh, I'm sorry. I thought that… ''

'' Then don't! ''

'' Don't be mad at me Syrus, I believe that you will be an excellent duelist. '' Cheered him Jaden.

'' I hope so too… '' Sighed the blue haired. This conversation started to get on his nerves. Suddenly Syrus felt a blow on his right shoulder.

'' Cheer up man. Let's go to our dorm and celebrate our arrival into DA! ''

'' It sounds fun, let's go then. ''

The cheered up Syrus and over enthusiastic Jaden went to their spare dorm room and drank some vodka. After few slugs Syrus's head started spinning and he throwed up into the nearby trashcan.

'' Jaden, I was wondering where did you get an alcohol? They don't sell for minors here. '' Asked the unsteady blue haired boy.

'' You won't believe me Syrus, after taking a flight into the plane I bumped into stranger laddie. While running, he stroked me down, told me that he is hurrying and as an apology gave me this fine bottle of vodka.''

'' That's great, but I think it kicked into me already… '' Syrus didn't end the sentence, because he was sound asleep on the floor.

'' Syrus, are you okay? '' Asked the worried chestnut haired, but the younger one was knocked out completely. Jaden dragged him into the bed and went out to take a piss. Unfortunately the toilet was broken. '' Looks like I will have to do it the old way. '' The chestnut haired boy sighed and skittered to the nearby forest. At the same time, then Jaden was satisfying his natural body needs, the silent cry was heard. It was barely audible but very agonizing. ' Interesting… ' Thought Jaden and stalked to look who was mourning so ruefully in the middle of a forest. Approaching the small clearing he saw a student from the blue Obelisks. He was approximately Jaden's built, with black emo hairstyle guy. He was Chazz Princeton, the rich kid who has two elder brothers, whom succeeded in politics and finances, just like their father. Then the chestnut haired spotted him, the raven was sitting on the grass, cuddling his knees to his chest and leaning on a tree. The crystal tears were rolling down his pale cheeks. Chazz murmured something to himself and buried his head between his knees. Jaden quietly staked to the raven and kneeling near the boy, gently asked him.

'' Who hurt you? '' Chazz actually flinched. He quickly ended crying and just gazed at Jaden with lost puffy eyes. '' Tell me what happened. You will feel better. '' Jaden urged the raven, but the latter wasn't planning on opening his heart to the stranger.

'' Go away from me! I don't need anyone's pity much less from Slifer slacker like you. '' Snapped out the annoyed raven.

'' Well that was quite rude to say, but I forgive you. You're confused right now and it's probably hard for you to put two and two together. '' Reasoned Jaden. At this point Chazz was in deep shock. He was absolutely bewildered and even scared. Moreover, the chestnut haired boy hugged him. '' Don't worry, everything will be fine. I will help you. ''

'' I don't need your help! '' Shouted the raven and pushed the other teen from himself. '' And you better don't tell anyone about this, go that? ''

'' Don't sweat buddy, your secret is safe. '' Jaden made thumbs up to reassure the stressed teen.

'' I hope so, but even if you did, no one would believe you. '' Saying that the raven stood up and started going away, but Jaden caught his wrist and pulled, misjudging the force he was putting into the tug. Chazz instantly lost his balance and tumbled on the ground hitting his head on it, in the process.

'' Ouch… '' The pour teen moaned in pain burying his head into his hands. The chestnut haired with a speed of light rushed to the injured raven.

'' I'm so sorry, it was an accident, really! '' Jaden wanted to examine Chazz's concussed head, but the raven didn't let him.

'' How many times do I have to tell you, do not touch me! ''

'' But I just want to help. '' Defended himself Jaden.

'' It would be real help if you just got lost from me. '' With these words the raven staggered and lost his consciousness leaning onto the chestnut haired boy's shoulder.

'' Oi… what happened to you? Do you hear me? '' Panicked Jaden. ' Well it looks like he blacked out. I think it will be better if I take him to the nurse.' The chestnut haired took Chazz into his arms and carried him to the nurse's office bridal-style. He was quite surprised by the raven's lightness. The slender boy weigted less than a girl. While being cared, Chazz started waking up and realizing that he was carried, started shouting again. (He shouts quite a lot. Wonder if he does that some were else…ehemm.)

'' Hey, what are you doing you dropout boy? Put me down right now! '' Everyone around them met each other's eyes and started whispering. Seeing that, Chazz started struggling from Jaden's embrace, but to no avail.

'' Whoa… you would help me if you stopped struggling so much.'' Jaden asked nicely. Chazz frowned, he didn't like being told by other people.

'' Then put me down, everyone is watching us. '' Hissed the really pissed raven.

'' But you're injured. '' Chazz couldn't suppress a blush. Nobody ever cared so much about him. Noticing the flushed raven's face Jaden became worried. '' Do you feel sick? Your face looks red. ''

' What a smart ass, stating the obvious. ' '' I'm fine, I think it's because of a contusion.'' While discussing Chazz's heat problems, both teens didn't noticed how fast they got to their destination.

'' We are here. ''

'' Finally. '' Sighed the raven. He was so embarrassed that he wanted to end this, as quickly as possible.

Ms. Fonda Fontaine examined Chazz and gave him some sleeping pills. The raven boy looked sick and was in no condition to be wandering around.

'' Jaden honey, I need to hurry to the lessons, would you be so kind and be with him until I came back? '' Asked the doctor.

'' Yea, but… ''

'' Don't worry about the lessons honey, I will release you from them.''

'' Gotcha Ms. Fontaine, you can count on me. ''

'' Thank you Jaden, you're such a good boy.'' Giving her thanks doctor Fontaine hurried through the door, leaving Jaden with Chazz in private. The raven was lying on the hospital bed, his vision blurring from the medicine.

'' By the way, I didn't introduce myself. I'm Jaden Yuki and you're? ''

'' The name is Chazz… '' The raven asked dully. He was feeling very tired, wanted to sleep badly. The chestnut haired teen felt the raven's forehead with his palm and uttered him go to sleep.

'' I will be here then you're awake. '' The sweet tone of the Slifer boy soothed the raven and he felt extremely content. During his whole life, nobody ever talked, so kindly with him. Even his mother, never uttered a nice word to him. His father always beaten him and brothers oppressed him. But the person, whom he known for barely an hour, with only few words gave him happiness he didn't experienced during his whole life.

Jaden was sitting near the raven's bed about two hours already. Conflicting thoughts were running through his head. ' Hmm strange… like a guy's, his skin is too bright and so soft… like a baby's.' Thought the chestnut haired boy. He bent down a bit above the raven and caressed his cheek deliberately. ' I don't know why, but he attracts me. ' Jaden leaden even more above the teen, wanting to feel more of the raven, but as if knowing, Chazz stirred and the Slifer teen retracted himself immediately. He was shocked by his own actions. ' What is happening to me? I almost…' Jaden ended his train of thoughts then the raven started tossing slightly. Chazz was finally waking up.

'' How are you feeling? ''Jaden asked kindly.

'' Like shit. My head hurts and my throat feels dry. '' The raven attempted to stand up from his bed, but with the first step his legs gave out and he lost his balance. Jaden barely made in time to catch him from kissing the hard floor.  
>'' What do you think you're doing? You can't walk yet! Do you wanna hurt yourself? '' Yelled the chestnut haired teen, while Chazz was listening to him frozen.<p>

'' Fine, I understand. But I still need to drink. ''

'' Wait here, I will bring you right away. '' The raven waited while Jaden left the room, then got up again. ' That idiot thinks he can order me around. Tsk, no way in hell. ' Although unstable, Chazz managed to get out of the bed, put his blue jacket and leaving a short note on the sheets quietly left. Then Jaden returned he found an empty bed and a small piece of paper on it. The raven was no way to be seen around. The chestnut haired took the note which said: '' Came back to the dorm. Chazz ''

'' What the hell? '' ' I'm tossed, then Fontaine comes back. I definitely have to bring him back! ' Jaden stormed out of the ward to find Chazz and bring him back to the hospital bed. He didn't quite knew, why he cared so much about the raven, also with such an horrid attitude like his, Jaden doubted that Chazz had many true friends.

At that point the raven was moving to his dorm room. He narrowly unlocked his door and slowly reached his bedroom, unfortunately he didn't succeed in touching his bed. Chazz lost his balance and fell near it. ' Looks like I will be sleeping here tonight. ' Chazz hurt himself even more then he fell, because he accidentally grazed the vase on his night stand which staggered a bit and crashed straightly on his already concussed head.

Jaden was searching for Chazz, questioning the blue Obelisks. Well he tried to, but didn't succeed. It appeared that they were bigger snobs than looking from aside. They didn't even bothered to answer his questions. ' What snobs... If nobody won't help me, I will never find him on time.' The chestnut haired teen was so empathized into his mind debates that he didn't noticed then he bumped into one of the blue Obelisks. Luckily that was Atticus. The friendliest guy from all the Obelisks, also hallowed between the girls. They got crazy because of his middle length, brown hair, well-built surfer body and lady-killer looks.

'' Need some help buddy? '' The brown haired Obelisk extended his hand for the fallen teen.

'' You… '' Jaden stuttered with disbelieving eyes.

'' Well, don't look at me like that, grab my hand already. '' The chestnut haired boy lighted up and plunged himself to the older teen.

'' Finally a friend! '' Shouted Jaden rubbing into Atticus's jacket happily.

'' Hey, hey, calm down. I got it just from the cleaners. '' He had to always keep his image intact. You never know whenever some girls are taking pictures of you.

'' Sorry man. '' The younger teen detached himself from the other. '' It's just that today, I haven't met any friendly face here. ''

'' It's because that you're from the Slifer dorm and the blue Obelisks hate the red ones like yourself. ''

'' But you're different. In fact if not for the uniform, I would never say that you belong to the Obelisks. ''

'' Good to hear it. By the way, what's your name? ''

'' Jaden Yuki, and you are? ''

'' I'm Atticus Rhodes, nice to meet you Jaden. So tell me, what brings you here to the Obelisk quarters? ''

'' I'm searching for the guy named Chazz. Do you know him? ''

'' Chazz Princenton? ''

'' I don't know his last name, but he has quite an astonishing and a little bit emoish hair style. I think he uses more hair products than girls. '' Chuckled Jaden.

'' Hmm… that sounds like Chazzy to me. ''

'' Chazzy? Sounds cute! '' Brightened up the Slifer student. He would definitely use this cute name on, the next time.

'' I advise you not to call him that, he is always quite pissed then someone does. Now come, I will bring you to him. ''

Atticus accompanied Jaden to the Chazz's dorm room. The walk was short, but unpleasant, because other Obelisk students were staring at them. The younger teen was feeling quite uneasy.

'' Finaly. ''Jaden sighed, he was tired from all that hateful staring. He was pushing the door handle, then Atticus stopped him.

'' Jaden, why are you searching for Chazzy? '' Asked the concerned brown haired. The younger teen lowered his gaze.

'' He's feeling bad and I have to take him back to Ms. Fontaine.'' Hearing that, Atticus's eyes widened and with a speed of light he opened the raven's door. Both teens went in and they found Chazz lying on the ground, near the bed, unconscious.

'' Chazzy! '' Shouted the panicking Obelisk student. He dashed to the unconscious raven and tried to wake him up, but to no avail.

'' Jesus Chazz, why do you have to be so stubborn? ''

'' That's Chazzy for you. ''

Atticus toke the raven into his arms and carried him to the hospital room bridal style. Jaden was following in tow, but he wasn't happy at all. He wanted to carry Chazz himself. Then they reached the ward, Fontaine was already waiting for them.

'' I'm sorry Ms. Fontaine, I just got out for a second to bring some water and he… '' Jaden tried to explain himself, but that was unnecessary.

'' Calm down Jaden, I perfectly understand you. Lay him down here Atticus. '' The doctor motioned for the older teen. The raven was laid down on the bed and Ms. Fontaine kicked the teens out from the room.

'' Don't worry boys, I will take care of Chazz. ''

Then Fontaine closed the door, Jaden felt a slight pang in his heart. He felt like something was missing, something akin to him, then suddenly he felt a firm hand on his shoulder.

'' Don't worry Jaden, Ms. Fontaine knows what she's doing, Chazzy will be fine. Come on, I will escort you to your dorm. ''

'' Thanks Atticus, but no, I will stay here. ''

'' Suit yourself then. Good night tough guy. ''

'' You too Atticus, and thanks again for the help. '' The older teen nooded at Jaden and left. ' Nice guy, though for some reason, then he was carrying Chazz, I wanted to hit him… What ta hell? Where did that came from? ' Thought the confused teen. The more he thought about the raven, the more confused he became.

Ms. Fontaine bandaged Chazz's concussed head, sedated and gave some sleeping pills, to force him to sleep. Outside the ward, she found Jaden, snoring in the waiting hall.

'' Jaden, dear, why are you still here? ''

'' What? Where? Oh, Ms. Fontaine, how is Chazz? '' Asked the sleepy teen.

'' He's sleeping right now and you should either. It's really late. '' Taunted the young woman, but she was amazed by the teens goodwill.

'' No, I will stay here until Chazz is up. It's my fault that he's…'' Jaden bent his head in shame.

'' Shush Jaden, It's really not your fault. But if you want, you can stay. Just go to him in the room, I don't want for you to catch a cold. '

'' Thanks Ms. Fontaine. '' Cheered Jaden. This was the best. He would be able to spend the whole night with his beauty. ' Wait a minute. His? Well, that sounds nice…' The teen was in his mind only for a few seconds, but that didn't go unnoticed by the doctor. She had a knowing smile on her face.

'' Stop spacing out and your welcome, night. ''

Then Fontaine left, Jaden came in to the almost dark room. There was only a small lamp on the night stand near Chazz's bed. The raven was asleep, breathing deeply and his face was beaded in sweat drops. The Slyfer student took a small towel and gently moped the porcelain teen's face. The raven's breathing slowed down and it made Jaden smile. For a while, the chestnut haired watched the other. He observed the smaller teen's closed eyes, his pinched nose and finally his pink lips. Then Jaden felt the implacable desire for the raven's chubby lips. He couldn't stop himself, he wanted to kiss this vulnerable boy so bad. ' What's happening to me? I shouldn't be thinking such things about other boys, but I can't help it. '

Jaden put his left hand on the pillow for the leverage and the other carefully on the sleeping teen's neck. He could feel the raven's steady beating of pulse, Chazz's body heat, warming his cool hand slightly. Then he bent down the rest of the way, pressing his lips against the sleeping teen's. The contact was short, took a few seconds and Jaden pulled back. ' I want more…' Thought the chestnut haired boy, his desire for the raven was grooving by the seconds. He leaned to kiss Chazz again, but this time he put a little bit more pressure into it. The Slyfer student pried the raven's lips to get a taste, but Chazz's teeth weren't cooperating. Jaden started licking the teen's outer gums to loosen raven's jaw bone, but that made the Obelisk student to stir. Jaden quickly withdrawn himself and grinned at the other like nothing happened. Chazz opened his eyelids and looked at him with sleepy grey orbs.

'' What are you doing here Slacker? Get out of my room. '' Murmured the raven. He felt so tired that the sleep was already drowning him into La La land again. Jaden put his palm on Chazz's forehead and carefully pushed him back on the pillow.

'' Sleep Chazzy. '' Commanded the chestnut haired boy. The raven wanted to scold him for calling him Chazzy, but the sedative was doing its job and by the seconds he disconnected from the real word.' I don't know what I just did there, but I liked it very much. '

Jaden was a fifteen years old happy-go-lucky fellow teenager. He have never been to a date, let alone kissing someone and definitely didn't know what love is but still, one thing he have figured out. The kiss with Chazz, he liked it, a lot. ' Next time I want to try it with conscious Chazz, but that may never happen, because we're both boys. Oh no! We are boys, so that's wrong, is it? ' Jaden asked himself mentally. For a while he was lost in his own world that he didn't noticed how he sank into peaceful sleep.

The morning sun rays caressed Jaden's face and he woke up from his long slumber. Ms. Fontaine was already working by her table, then she spotted the chestnut haired teen awaken.

'' Good morning sleepy head. ''

'' Morning Ms. Fontaine. '' Greeted still drowsy boy. He locked at the peacefully sleeping raven and smiled a genuine smile.

'' Jaden dear, please wake up Chazz, and give him these medicines, I have business to attend to.

'' You can count on me Ms. Fontaine! '' She nooded at the smiling teen and left. Jaden yet again was left in private with the raven. '' Wake up sleeping beauty, it's time for your medicine. '' Jaden gently shook Chazz's shoulder and washed how two dilated pupils looked at him questioningly. The raven looked so cute, it made the other blush. ' His eyes between those raven strands looks like silver jewellery.'

'' What are you looking at slacker? '' Growled the irritated raven. He didn't know why, but this Slyfer slacker made him nervous. And it pissed him off.

'' Well that sounds just rude and you say it to person who saved your ass. '' Chuckled Jaden. The angry raven amused him.

'' I don't remember ever asking for you to do that. By the way, what are you doing here idiot? '' The chestnut haired teen ignored the insult. He would go nowhere if he let it get to him.

'' I'm holding you company, that's why friends are for right? ''

'' Friends? Since when we're friends? '' Protested Chazz and suddenly was embraced by Jaden.

'' You're so funny Chazzy. '' The Slyfer teen wondered then the raven will pull off from him, but Chazz was dumbstruck.

' Chazzy? ' '' Now I remember…'' The raven pushed from Jaden, his face getting a pink color onto his cheeks, meanwhile the other was just confused.

'' What do you remember? ''

'' Yesterday… you called me like that yesterday and… '' Chazz remembered the kiss from his dream and his face became red.

'' You're right Chazz and I spent all night here. Hey, are you okay? Your face is red. '' Jaden spotted the reddish teen's face and put his palm on his forehead. Chazz became even more embarrassed and pushed the other's hand away.

'' I'm fine, okay? Now get out. ''

'' Okay, but first, take these medicine. '' Jaden reveled his palm with two white pills in it. Chazz frowned his nose and turned away.

'' I don't take pills. ''

'' Come on Chazzy, don't be like that. '' The Slyfer teen rooted the perverse teen to take medicine by bringing them near the raven's mouth.

'' Don't call me that! '' Growled Chazz, the nerve of this boy, he had no explaining for such idiotism.

'' Why Chazzy? You're so cute, I just can't help it. '' Chuckled Jaden, he really liked the expressions on the raven's face, changing from embarrassment into anger.

'' I'm not cute! Girls can be cute, but not guys, got that you stupid Slyfer slacker! '' Chazz really started to lose it. This idiot made him madder by the seconds.

'' But you are. Here, take your medicine. '' At this point the raven's cheeks were so red, that you couldn't tell them from tomatoes. He woke up from his little mind stupor and snapped at Jaden.

'' Like I said before, I do not take medicine. Are you that stupid, or should I spell it for you? ''

'' Take them, or I will force you to. '' Warned the mentally tired teen.

'' Haa… and tell me exactly how you imagine that? ''

'' Chazz, I'm not joking. '' Warned Jaden, but it didn't affected the raven, he was still laughing. ' Well looks like I have no other choice.' '' Don't say I didn't warn you. '' Jaden took the pills into his mouth, drank some water and with one hand taking raven's wrist, with the other his slender neck and brought his lips to shocked Chazz's. Cool water with pills ran down the raven's throat. Jaden pulled his chilly lips from the trembling raven's, but didn't let him go completely. Sneaking his hand around the raven's slim waist he pressed the teen even closer to himself. Chazz could feel the goose bumps running down his spine, then the Slyfer teen observed him with predatory look. After few long seconds, the chestnut haired let him go and simply left, leaving the totally confused raven. Chazz touched his bottom lip, still feeling the tingling sensation from the previous contact. He couldn't believe what just happened.

Leaving hospital, Jaden made a brake to the academy, but bumped into Dr. Crowler, the head of the blue Obelisks. The pink haired man with make-up brighter than any woman's in academy, frilly uniform and that annoying high pitched voice. He looked more like a transvestite than a teacher.

'' Watch were you're going Slyfer slacker! '' Shouted the transvestite.( Couldn't help it, he looks like one. )

'' Um, sorry Dr. Crowler, it was an accident. '' Jaden bent his head in an apology, prying for mercy.

'' Silence! I don't need your lame explanations, detention for a week! That should teach you some obedience. ''

'' I beg you for mercy. ''

'' No mercy! You can start right now! ''

'' But it's weekend, there're no classes. ''

'' I don't care, go to the detention class now! ''

'' Fine… sir. ''

Feeling depressed, Jaden dragged himself to the classroom. But in reality, he didn't care that he had detention, he just needed to be alone and ponder about his actions lately. He needed to figure out something.

Meanwhile, Chazz awoke from his stupor. ' What the hell just happened here? '' The raven was in shock. Anyone have never cuddled him, not his father, not his two older brothers, Slade and Jagger and not even his mother. But entirely unfamiliar person called him a friend, nursed him all night long, embraced him warmingly and practically kissed him. ' That wasn't a real kiss, he just forced me to take those stupid pills, but still. ' Then Chazz remembered the dream, where Jaden was kissing him, but immediately shook his head. ' Surely it's not real, that was just a dream, or maybe not? ' The raven shook again.

'' I'm not gay! I like girls with big boobies and curvy hips! '' Then Chazz realized that he shouted that out loud, he buried his mouth into his hands and cursed mentally. ' That Slyfer slacker will drive me crazy! I need to duel him and throw out of the academy. Yes! I will do just that. '

That's it for now. There will be more.


	2. Chapter 2

Hello again my lovely readers. I'm so pleased that there're people which are reading this story. It means a lot to me! I want to thank all of you guys and especialy DarknessLover89 and WolfyMcClowd for reviewing. Cookies and milk for you.^^ There's the second chapter of my Jaden/Chazz story. I hope you will enjoy it, please R & R!

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-gi-oh GX or any of their characters.

A/N: M for mild cursing and abusing. Nothing serious though.

''Talking''

‚Thinking'

**Chapter '' More than a friend ''**

Chazz was going to the Dr. Crowler's office to arrange the duel. He didn't like the transvestite teacher, but why not to use him for his own good. Not to mention that, Chazz Princeton was the number one duelist in the first grade, in DA and also the most favorite student to Crowler himself.

'' Please, come in. '' Said the transvestite, hiding his porn magazine under the desk.

'' Morning Crowler. '' Greeted the raven and already wanted to get the hell out here as fast as possible. The cologne transvestite was using, made him sick.

'' Oh mister Princeton, what happened to your head? '' Crowler panicked and jumped out of his office chair.

'' Never mind that, I'm okay '', the raven dismissed.

'' You should be at the hospital Mister Princeton. I don't want my best student wandering around injured. '' Dr. Crowler was really worried, he kinda liked Chazz ( not in a perverted way) and wanted to help him as much as he could.

'' Perhaps, but I didn't come here to discuss my health problems. I have a request. ''

'' A request? Well I'm listening. '' Chazz sighed and went closer to the teacher.

'' I want to duel Jaden Yuki. '' Crowler looked at him confused. There wasn't anyone named Yuki in Obelisk blue or Ra yellow dorms.

'' Of course you don't know him. He's a Slifer newbie. '' Growled Chazz. Even the mentioning of Jaden's name made his body feel strange and it pissed him off greatly.

'' Newbie you say… Maybe the chestnut haired, loud mouthed slacker? ''

'' The very same. Have you met him? '' Grined the raven.

'' I've had a pleasure, I mean displeasure to know him. '' You could see a disgusted smile forming on the transvestite's face.

'' So, can I expect some help? ''

'' Of course Mister Princeton, but only then you will be fully recovered. ''

'' I am already recovered! '' Shouted Chazz, he wasn't in the mood to deal with an aged transvestite.

'' No contradictions Mister Princeton, I won't risk one of my best student's health. ''

'' But I… '' Protested the raven, he was becoming desperate.

'' Silence! This week, I release you from all the lessons and order you to rest. That's final! ''

'' Thank you Dr. Crowler. '' Chazz waved off and left the office happy. ' It's not that bad then I think about it. I will be having an extra free week. Maybe Crowler isn't such an arse.' Thought Chazz and shivered in disgust from such an idea. No way in hell he was complimenting that old transvestite.

Jaden didn't saw Chazz the whole week. Every day after school, the Slyfer student staid after classes and had been doing Crowler's tasks. The truth is, he sucked and because of that the transvestite was shouting at him all the time. Well, the more suitable word would be slobbering insults into his face.

'' You stupid Slyfer slacker, can't write even a single word without a mistake! First lost duel and you will be out of here! '', shouted the grinning teacher. He wanted to see Jaden on his knees, begging for mercy, but there won't be any and Crowler will make sure of that himself. Whereas Jaden, hearing the word duel, became exited.

'' Duel? Did you say duel? I can't wait to get my game on! '' The chestnut haired started dancing in his seat. He loved dueling with all his heart.

'' This wish I can grand you. The next week you will be dueling in front of the whole Academy and if you fail, that I have no doubts about, you will be kicked out of the Duel Academy. ''

'' I can't wait that long, I want to duel now! By the way, who will be my opponent? Tell me, I'm so exited! '' Screeched Jaden and secretly prayed that it would be Chazz. He wanted to duel him badly.

'' You will find out then the time comes slacker and now, finish writing this, this and then this. ''

'' Aaaa…! '' Shouted Jaden. The paper piles became even bigger than before. A few more and he will be drowning in them. ' I won't finish them in my whole life. Sometimes I think that my life sucks. '

After ending his work at Crowler's, the bigger half of his free time Jaden spent with his buddies: Syrus, Bastion the genius from the big G, the big boobed Alexis from blue Obelisks and the oh so charming Atticus's younger sister.

'' So you're Atticus's baby sister? ''

'' Yes, nice to meet you Jaden. '' Smiled the blonde girl innocently, but her two friends Jasmine and Mindy recognized that fake smile of hers. Jaden was her new target.

'' I think that Lexy like's that new guy Jaden. '' Whispered Mindy to Jasmine that nobody couldn't hear it. Alexis saw that her friends were talking behind her back.

'' Hey misses, it's rude to whisper, behind your friend's back. '' Frowned the blonde, but her friends just chuckled. '' Jaden, meet my two best friends, Mindy and Jasmine. ''

'' Hey ladies! By the they, these are my friends, Syrus and Bastion.'' The nerd took each girl's hands and kissed them in a gentlemanly way.

'' You look charming ladies, it's a pleasure to meet you. '' The girls were fascinated by the gesture and Alexis just smiled, her eyes were trained to the only one person, Jaden Yuki. The said boy noticed that and turned his gaze to the side. He didn't have anything against her, but didn't like her in that kind of way either. Then Jaden saw Chazz beyond the fountain, he was coming near the teenagers group. The chestnut haired boy's eyes brightened, but as quickly the shimmer in them died, then Chazz didn't even glanced at him and greeted Alexis.

'' Hello Alexis, you look gorgeous as always. ''

'' Thanks Chazz. '' Answered the girl boringly. She knew that the raven liked her, but she didn't give a damn about it. She carried for Chazz, but just in a sisterly way. Jaden saw that and decided to interfere into the pathetic conversation.

'' Hey Chazz, long time no see! How's you head doing? '' The raven frowned and glared to the smiling chestnut haired boy.

'' Hey loser, don't mind my head and better start worrying about your ass. ''

'' My ass? But my ass isn't hurting, see for yourself, it's perfectly fine. '' Jaden turned and sticked out his butt, for the raven to see.( with pants on perverts ^^ ) Chazz almost blushed, but managed to control himself. He didn't want to admit it, but the teen looked sexy as hell.

'' You idiot, I said it metaphorically!'' ' He's such a moron. ' The raven cursed mentally. '' Anyway, Alexis, my darling, I came here to invite you to the diner, of course you can bring your girlfriends too. ''

'' Thank you Chazz, for the invitation, but no. I have to go study.'' Seeing that the raven isn't going to win, Jaden interfered again.

'' Don't be so harsh for him Alexis, he's so nice to you. '' Urged the chestnut haired, but the raven didn't like that at all.

' Why is he interfering? I didn't ask for that slacker's help. '

'' By the way, Chazz said that he's inviting your friend's too. That means we will be all together! ''

'' Okay, then I'm in. '' Agreed the blonde girl. Chazz didn't have the chance to argue. He meant for Alexis's girlfriends to come, but he couldn't object, because the blonde girl agreed to come after all.

The group followed the raven to the beach. There was a bower standing on the seashore with table under it, full of tasty treats and candle light.

'' Food! '' Shouted Jaden and dashed to the table with a speed of lightening. He started shufeling food into his bottomless pit. Chazz was disgusted by the teen's lack of manners. The raven drew the chair for Alexis and Bastion with Syrus made the same action for the other two girls. '' Guys, everything tastes awesome here! I can't believe it! Did you made everything yourself Chazz? '' asked Jaden with mouth full of food.

'' Of course not. Slacker, will you sit down at least? '', commanded the annoyed raven. The evening was already ruined for him and the Slyfer teen didn't make it none the less better.

'' As you wish Chazzy. '' And for everyone's surprise Jaden sat. The cute nickname, didn't go unnoticed either.

'' Chazzy? '' Asked Syrus, more to himself but wasn't unheard of the others. Everyone except Chazz, started chuckling.

'' Chazzy…'' Smiled Bastion. '' It suits you. '' But for everyone's surprise the raven shrugged off the comment. He was spacing out for some time now, concentrating on Alexis's boobs, but couldn't bring himself to find an interest in them as usual.

' Strange, they do not appeal to me anymore. '

'' Chazz, is something wrong? '' Asked the concerned blonde girl. Usually the raven annoyed her to no end, but he was her friend after all and the way he was acting made her worry.

'' Hu? It's nothing. I'm heading to my dorm room, to rest. Please enjoy yourself and good night. '' Chazz stood up from the table and headed to the Blue Obelisks dorm. The raven couldn't forget the incident at the clinic and what is more, he even lost his passion for the blonde's boobs, oh, I mean Alexis.

Jaden wasn't gawking either, he stood either and ran after the raven teen.

'' Jaden, where're you going? '' Called out Syrus vaguely, but the chestnut haired didn't say anything. Alexis saddened, she wanted to spend more time with Jaden.

'' I will go too. '' Declared the blonde girl. She had no pint on staying any longer, seeing that her crush left.

'' No Lexy, please stay a bit longer, please. '' Pleaded Jasmine and Mindy. They didn't even started eating and her friend was already leaving.

'' Yea, Alexis, stay with us. '' Added Bastion. He wanted to tire those delicious treats with his new found friends.

'' Okay, but just because you're asking. '' Surrendered the blonde and joined them again.

After few minutes of walking, Chazz noticed that Jaden is following him, and the raven started running away from him. He didn't want to deal with the Slyfer teen right now. He wanted some peace for God's sake! But no, the other must be persistent and it started to really make him angry.

'' Hey Chazz, wait up! I just want to talk! '' Shouted Jaden, but Chazz didn't turn back and ran straightly to the Obelisk dorm and the other teen was left to kiss the enormous closed door.

'' Go away you Slyfer scum! You don't belong here! '' Shouted one of the Obelisk students. You could see a disgusted expression on his face against pour Jaden.

'' Chazz… '' The chestnut haired boy looked up longingly to the window of the said boy's room. He had no other choice, but to return to his Red dorm.

After two hours, Syrus came back to his shared dorm room. Jaden didn't want to answer the unpleasant questions, so he pretended to be asleep.

'' Looks like he's already sleeping, I won't bother him. '' Said the azure haired boy and went to sleep himself.

The night passed unnoticed, and the morning sun illuminated the small room were three Syfers were peacefully sleeping until the annoying alarm-clock woke them up. Well not everyone, Jaden was as always sleeping like a log. Syrus quickly jumped and started shaking his snoring friend.

'' Wake up Jaden, if we don't hurry we will be late! '' Then chestnut haired teen opened his chocolate orbs and looked at his blue haired friend questioningly.

'' Late? To where? '' Asked Jaden and was already dozing off.

'' Are you joking Jaden? Have you forgotten? Today you're dueling and the whole school is watching! '' Jaden's eyes became twice as big at that moment.

'' Today? ''

'' Yes! Come on hurry up! ''

'' Oh shit! '' With the speed of light, Jaden was up and fully dressed. They both left Chumley still sleeping and hurried to the Duel Academy. The duel stadium was already full of students which came to watch the duel. Jaden went straight to the dueling stage and Syrus joined Alexis, Atticus, Bastion and his older brother Zane at the platform, to comfortably watch the mach.

'' Hey big brother, do you know against who Jaden is gonna duel? ''

'' I have no idea Syrus. ''

Suddenly everyone went silent. Chancellor Shepard entered the stage, Dr. Crowler following right after.

'' Hello students, today we gathered here to watch the match between the best first year Red Slyfer student and the best first year Blue Obelisk student. So I proudly introduce you, Jaden Yuki ( a few students clapped hands ) and Chazz Princeton! Hearing the raven's name the crowd went wild. Meanwhile Jaden was having the time of his life. He so wanted to duel the raven and his wish came true. The Slyfer student hoped on the stage with pride and excitement.

'' Hey Chazz! '' Greeted Jaden.

'' Hey loser, you're toast! '' Snorted the raven, but in the heart he was exited as well.

'' Ah… don't be like that Chazz, the duel hasn't even started yet. ''

'' I will be happy, when you will be out for good! '' Saying that, Chazz felt a little pang on his chest, but just a little. He kept telling to himself that he didn't like the slacker at all. ( Keep telling that to yourself Chazzy…. ^^)

'' You're lying, and I will prove that to you! Get your game on Chazz! ''

'' You will be sorry to ever saying that! Bring it on slacker! ''

The duel was long and hard. There was tension all the time and the crowd loved it. Shepard was especially proud that he got such talented duelist. Both teens fought with their fullest potential, but the winner was one. ( Too lazy to describe the whole duel ) To Jaden's happiness and Chazz's disappointment the duel won Jaden.

'' And the winner is… Jaden Yuki! '' Announced the angry Crowler. He wanted to rip Jaden into shreds.

'' Gotcha! '' Smirked the chestnut haired teen. Everyone where amazed and started chanting Jaden's name. Chazz felt humiliated and ran out. He wanted to cry, but was too prideful to do that, so he just ran, not turning back. Because of the uproar nobody noticed that the raven was already gone.

'' Congratulations Jaden, your dueling skills amazes even me. '' Zane itself, greeted the winner and shook hands with him.

'' Thanks Zane! I would like to duel you either! '' Jaden was really happy. Today he got to duel his secret crush, the battle was exciting and to top it all he won. ' Yea.. definitely the best day. '

'' Hey, how do you know each other? '' Asked the confused Syrus. He didn't remember introducing them.

'' I had the honour meeting Zane during the entrance exams. By the way, where is Chazz? '' Asked Jaden, his facial expression quickly changed from happy to worried.

'' He's probably tearing his hair of from the anger in his room. '' Commented Bastion, but he was so wrong...

'' I'm going to him. '' Declared Jaden, but was stopped by Alexis.

'' Let him stay alone for a while. He is really prideful and wouldn't want to see anybody right now, especially the one who had beaten him. ''

'' Maybe you're right. '' Surrendered the chestnut haired teen. His heart clenched a bit. Jaden didn't want to hurt the raven. ' After all, the duel was just for fun… right? '

Unfortunately for Chazz this duel was supposed to be the symbol of his power, but he lost and what is more, he was beaten by the stupid Slyfer slacker. ' Enough, screw this shit, I'm going to sleep! '

But unfortunately for Chazz, everything didn't end like that. His two older brothers Slade and Jagger Princetons, learned about the lost duel. After these unpleasant news they went straightly to the Duel Academy and invaded Chazz's room.

'' Slade, Jagger, what are you doing here? '' Asked the frightened teen.

'' Hello baby brother, we've heard about your duel. '' Growled Slade. He looked about to kill, Jagger wasn't looking in a better mode either.

'' Slade, I'm sor… '' Chazz didn't even had the opportunity to apologize, then he felt the hard slap on his left cheek and he fell on the ground from the force of it.

'' Shut up! '' Shouted Slade. '' You're a nobody now, a trash! ''

'' Wait up bro. You're too kind for him. '' Jagger stopped his furious brother and started kicking on the ground lying Chazz, in the gut. The raven let a small pained cry but otherwise kept silent. He knew that the more he shouted, the more aggressive his brothers will become. '' You son of a bitch, how dare you to lose? How dare you to draw such a shame to your family? You worthless mistake of a nature! ''

Then Jagger ended kicking the hardly breathing Chazz, Slade took the beaten teen harshly by the shirt collar.

'' Listen to us closely little brother. Since we're your brothers, we will give you another chance. Tomorrow you will duel against Bastion Misawa from Ra Yellows. If you fail that duel, I will personally kill you. Do you hear me? With my bare hand's I will crush you. I don't hear the answer you peace of shit! ''

'' I… un…ders…tand…sir. '' Answered the quivering teen.

'' Good. '' Slade thrown Chazz on the ground again and spat on him. '' Loser '' And like that, they left, leaving their beaten baby brother on the floor.

Chazz could barely stand up. His ribs were killing him and he wanted to vomit. The raven wanted to cry, but no tears were coming out. He was Chazz Princeton, and Princetons never cry…

The next day Chazz dueled against Bastion and to add more to his problems he lost again. Everyone in the duel stadium applauded for the Ra Yellows genius and the so called Chazz's friends Obelisks made fun of te raven. But this time Chazz didn't run out of the stadium, he merely could walk properly. Even though his bruised face was covered with foundation, Jaden saw that Chazz wasn't feeling well. On the other hand he shouldn't be feeling good, after all he lost the duel, but there was something more. It looked like not only the raven's mind, but also his body was in some kind of pain. The Slyfer student caught up with Chazz in the backyard.

'' Chazz, wait up! '' Shouted Jaden trying to catch his breath. The raven stopped and glared at the other.

'' What do you want slacker? ''

'' Wait up a bit will you. Is everything okay with you? '' The chestnut haired teen sounded concerned, but that didn't meant that Chazz should become all friendly with him.

'' Does it look like everything is okay? '' Growled the raven. Only and idiot like Jaden could ask the obvious.

'' I know that you lost and now you're angry, but I think that you're suffering not only mentally, but physically as well. '' At that statement Chazz's eyes widened. He was hiding everything perfectly, the foundation was placed masterly, his movements were slow, but precise. He didn't wobbled or something, so how some idiot as Jaden could possibly figure out that he was injured, and to top it all, to string together the whole wise sentence. Because as far as Chazz was concerned, Jaden Yuki was known as a number one idiot, Slyfer slacker. '' I'm right am I…" Signed Jaden. The small silence of the raven boy just affirmed his suspicions.

'' That's bull shit. '' Defended the raven, but deep down he knew that this time he lost. Chazz turned to the side to hide the lone tear running down his pale cheek. Somehow he couldn't stop it this time. ' Dammit, why the hell am I crying and from all the people in front of him! '' Then Chazz felt the warm firm hand on his shoulder and the sweet scent of milk chocolate. The raven relaxed a bit, but at the next sentence he went rigid.

'' Chazz, are you crying? '' Asked Jaden softly, the hand on the others shoulder tightening unconsciously.

'' Who gave you such a stupid idea? I never cry slacker. '' Chazz felt more tears spilling from his silver orbs. Realizing that he won't be able to stop them, the raven pushed Jaden's arm harshly from his shoulder and ran. He tried with all his might not to hobble but failed. Jaden chased him till the dawn of the forest.

'' Chazz, please wait! '' Pleaded Jaden, he wanted to help the raven, but he needed some cooperation from the other too.

'' Stop following me! Leave me alone you jerk! '' Shouted Chazz, feeling the tiredness quickly overpowering his efforts to run away.

'' I won't leave you alone! You're my friend! '' Hearing that Chazz stopped. Nobody have ever called him a friend with such concern like Jaden. Such simple words, said with the meaning were heartwarming, but the raven wasn't ready to let somebody into his wounded heart.

'' Who said that I'm your friend? '' Said Chazz with the emotionless face, but his eyes were telling a different story.

'' I'm saying. '' Jaden stated firmly and cornered the other by the tree. '' You are my friend. ''

Chazz looked at the other, emotions overcoming him again. Tears were spilling from his already puffy eyes freely.

'' I don't understand what I'm doing. '' The raven bent his head low and tried to wipe his tear stained face, but Jaden caught his thin trembling wrist and pulled from Chazz's face. With the other hand the bigger teen tenderly wiped the tears from the raven's face.

'' What's that? '' Asked the chestnut haired boy, spotting foundation on Chazz's face.

'' It's nothing. '' The raven pushed Jaden's hand from his face and wanted to pull out from his grasp, but the other held firmly. Chazz was frustrated, but he couldn't escape this time. Yuki was much stronger than himself and it left him at the mercy of the Slyfer student. Jaden started gently wipe the foundation from the teen's face and detected the purple bruise on his pale cheek. Chazz couldn't help but flinch then the brunet touched the injury.

'' Who did this? '' Jaden was angry. You could say that from the tone in his voice. Chazz haven't seen such fierce expression on the brunet's face before. It scared him and at the same time he was curious.

'' It doesn't concern you slacker. Get off of me! '' The raven pushed the other teen from himself and ran away as fast as he could. ' What just happened there? Why Jaden became so angry? And why the hell do I care! '

Chazz couldn't fall asleep that knight. He even tried to count the sheeps, but that didn't help either. Although, despite all the problems weighing his young shoulders, one thing he knew clearly. ' I need to get out of here and fast. '

The raven dialed to one of a more trusted employs working in his family firm and asked to arrange the journey for him to the North Academy.

'' Be ready at seven o'clock in the morning. I will pick you up at the dock. ''

'' Cool. See you there. '' Chazz quickly packed his stuff and waited for the time to leave.

The night passed quickly and the morning sun illuminated the Duel Academy island. All this time Jaden was wandering around the forest, thinking about the events with Chazz and what will be next. He sat on the shore near the sea and saw the raven, getting down from the hill, the bad hanging on his right shoulder. The chestnut haired blocked his way.

'' Hi Chazz, where're you of to this early? ''

'' I'm leaving DA. '' The raven tried to circuit the other, but Jaden wasn't giving up so easily. He confronted the Obelisk teen again.

'' Can I ask you why? '' Chazz growled, he didn't have the time for this.

'' Even a fool like you can figure that out. ''

'' You're not the one to give up so easily. '' Pushed Jaden. He didn't want the raven to leave.

'' Perhaps you don't know me that well. Didn't think of that did you? '' Chazz was shocked to hear such words coming from his mouth. But the thing is he was tired. He didn't have the strength to hide everything anymore. Jaden just smirked.

'' You're a bad liar Chazz. If that's because of me, I will leave instead of you. '' There was a slight pause between the two teens. The words slowly sank to the raven's head. Chazz sighed deeply and said something that he wasn't planning to say at all, ever.

'' I would be lying, if I said that I'm going not because of you, but… I would also be lying, if I said that I'm going only because of you. '' Jaden wasn't shocked hearing that. He was kind of expecting this, but for the raven to accept and even to tell it out loud. That sounded like a confection in same twisted way. Raven started retracting himself from Jaden, but the brunet couldn't let him do that. He took Chazz's bony hand into his own, kneeled before him, and looked straightly into those beautiful metallic eyes.

'' Stay. '' Was the only thing that Jaden could ask. But the cold fear wind blew the ravens hair and the chestnut haired boy knew the answer to his plea.

'' I can't stay, but I can promise you… I will come back. '' Jaden saw a small, but genuine smile on the raven's face and it made his heard to beat faster. The Slyfer teen kissed the pale trembling hand and pressed it to his cheek, trying to give some warm to the iced skin.

'' I will be waiting. '' Whispered Jaden kissing Chazz's hand again.

The raven was feeling like the ground had slithered from his feet. He wanted to get away from Jaden and all Duel Academy. He wanted to leave all his anxiety here, but the small fraction of him wanted to stay, to feel the others warmth and never let go. ' It's too late for that now anyway. '

Chazz pulled his hand out from Jaden's reluctantly and faced the launch waiting for him. Then the raven was already in the launch he heard Jaden shouting at him.

'' Chazz! You're more than a friend to me! Don't forget that! '' These words broke Chazz for good. He couldn't stop his tears from falling like rivers, so he put the black sunglasses to hide his reddened eyes and swam with his launch to the yacht leaving Jaden on the Duel Academy's island shore.

' What's wrong with you Chazz? ' The raven stroock himself across the left cheek. ' You have to push that slacker out of your head. He is nobody, a pest… But, he's also the first person calling me his friend… more than a friend…'

A/N: That's it for now, there will be more!


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Long time no see everyone. Happy belated holidays! I was typing as fast as I could, but all this Christmas uproar took a lot time from me. Oh well I'm finally done with this chapter. I thank you to all my readers and especially reviewers. This chapter could be the anticipatory present for The New Year! Hope you will enjoy it. Please R & R!

Answer to reviews

**DarknessLover89 – **Thank you girl for not leaving me! Your reviews really makes me happy and motivates me to keep going on with this story. I made Chazz go away for a while but not for long. ^^ This time he won't stand a chance to resist Jaden's charm. As for the raven's brother's there will be quite a lot abuse from them. As you already noticed they're the main bad guy's in this story. And yea Crowler is a boot licker xD!

**Lenora – **Thank you hun for reviewing! I'm glad that you liked my story, there will be a lot more.^^ I noticed myself that there aren't many Jaden/Chazz action going, so this story is for all this pairing fans and for everyone else. I hope you will enjoy this chapter!

Disclaimer: As I've already said before I do not own Yugioh gx or any of their characters. Too bad… oh well. ^^

Warnings: Swearing, abusing and lemony stuff.

''Talking''

‚Thinking'

**Chapter '' North Academy ''**

'' Nah-! '' Moaned Chazz breathily as something wet and warm encircled his hardened cock. The heat was unbearable, sweat covered his pale skin as his breathing became erratic. The raven couldn't move his body, it felt like a tone of bricks had fell on him and the pleasure he was feeling was beginning to drive him insane. He tried desperately to move, to somehow increase the friction to get some release, but that sweet moist cavern surrounding his rod was teasing him in the slowest way possible. The agonizingly pleasurable minutes passed like hours and Chazz could already feel his release coming then suddenly he heard a moan, which sent a pleasurable vibration threw his engorged length. That voice was familiar to him, it sounded just like…, but the raven couldn't managed to end his thoughts, releasing his load into the awaiting mouth.

Feeling relaxed and ten tons lighter, Chazz raised his head to see the owner of that sweet warmth and felt how warm, red liquid started leaking from his nose. In front of him on his knees, in the tight red French maid dress and with the cutest smile on his face was none other than Jaden Yuki. His chocolate eyes as big as plates and his pouting cherry lips looked extremely inviting.

The raven leaned down unintentionally, to get a taste from that velvet warmth, but woke up kissing his pillow instead, with a slight problem in his pants. ' Shit, now I will have to get a cold shower. ' Grumbling to himself Chazz went to take care of his little problem and noticed that he's all alone in his yacht. His yachtsman disappeared while the raven was sleeping. And now he could see an ice island on the horizon.

' It should be here. ' Thought Chazz, lowering a raft on the freezing water. He started rowing to the shore, but something pierced his boat and raven started drowning.

'' Help me! '' But it was all he managed to shout.

Fortunately, Chazz was ridden by some submarine. He passed here some time unconscious on the cold floor, but then the raven finally got up he saw a man standing above him, holding a flashlight in his hand. '' Ah! My eyes! Turn off the damn light! '' The man shook his head to the sides and diverted the light from Chazz's burning eyes. '' Who are you anyway? ''

'' Hello boy, my name is Gregory and this is my submarine. '' The bearded man said proudly.

'' Great, just fucking great! I'm stuck in the bloody submarine with some weirdo named Gregory. '' Growled the frustrated teen. His memories about a wet dream making him hard again.

'' Hey, I'm still here you know. If not for me, you would have been the appetizer for the sharks.''

'' Hn, whatever. So tell me Gregory, do you know the fastest way to reach North Academy? '' Asked Chazz, finally calming his awaked erection. ' Damn slacker and his cute face. '

'' Maybe I know, maybe I not. ''

'' WTF? Are you serious? Stop fucking with me! Tell me or just shut up! '' Chazz was really annoyed. He was wet, hungry and cold. And this excuse of a man was making fun of him. The jerk!

'' Calm down kid, I will tell you, but it depends. ''

'' If you need money, I can give you as much as you want. You won't be able to spend them for the rest of your life. ''

'' I don't need your money. ''

''What then!'' Shouted the enraged raven, he have had enough of this. The man was playing with him and he wouldn't call himself a Princeton, if he let himself to be fooled around.

'' You want to get to North Academy am I right?'' Said Gregory in a calm tone. It looked like he was enjoying this conversation with the frustrated teen.

'' What's your point? '' Chazz crossed his arms and glared at the man.

'' You want to or not? ''

'' Jesus, yes I want! '' ' Isn't that obvious you idiot? '

'' Then you will have to prove that you're worthy to enter there. '' Smirked Gregory.

'' Oh and let me guess, you'll be the one testing me. ''

'' Not exactly, I will just point you to the task. Oh and by the way, hold on tightly, we're going to the surface. '' The whole submarine started swinging and shaking. The pressure was rising quickly and it made Chazz's stomach to churn.

'' I'm gonna puke. '' And the raven did. In a matter of seconds his delicious lunch was represented on the submarine's dark floor in its whole greenish beauty.

An hour later Chazz was standing in front of a big metal North Academy doors.'' So, against these doors is North Academy?'' The man nooded at the raven, but wasn't budging from his standing position watching Chazz from the distance. The raven pushed the metal doors, but it didn't budge. He tried a few more times, but his every effort was useless. Gregory just chuckled at the teens antics. '' Will you stop laughing and help me already? Those stupid doors doesn't even budge!'' Complained Chazz, but that didn't help him one bit.

'' You're doing everything wrong, you need to get forty Duel Monster Cards to get in there and it looks like you have only one left. '' Chazz frowned at that, he lost his deck in the ocean. But wait a minute, then what does Gregory mean about the one card? The man took the cad from his jacked pocked and gave it to the confused raven. Chazz just laughed.

'' From all the awesome cards I have lost it should be you. '' In raven's hands was Ojama Yellow Card. He wanted to throw it away, but the man stopped him.

'' Don't throw this card, it's special. Now go find your other cards. ''

'' How am I supposed to do that? ''

'' The island is full of them, collect forty cards and you will be able to enter North Academy.''

'' Fine then. '' The raven put his only left card into his pocket and went in search for the other thirty nine.

It wasn't easy to find those cards. Some of them were especially hard to reach. The raven hunted them for his deck for almost three days. The whole time he didn't sleep, eat or drink. The fourth day he came back near Academy's walls, but there wasn't anybody beside the gates. ' Well I have forty cards. I can probably come in.'

With much trouble Chazz managed to open the metal gates of North Academy and quietly entered. There were lot's of buildings but the streets were empty. The raven decided to search for local students or anyone still alive. ' This place gives me the creeps. ' Though Chazz, shouting for someone occasionally.

'' Is anybody here? At least somebody? '' But for about half an hour, the raven didn't found anyone then suddenly he was surrounded by the group of muscular teens. They were wearing uniforms with North Academy's logo on them.

'' Prepare for the fight foreigner! '' Shouted one of them. Chazz just smirked and started laughing.

'' With you? You're not even worth my time. ''

'' What's so funny foreigner? '' Asked the apoplectic teen. His fellow students glaring at the snickering raven.

'' The name's Chazz and I will duel you, but none the less than the four of you at a time.''

'' As you wish Chazz, but don't think we will go easy on you. Come on guys lets beat this prima donna! ''

Unfortunately for them, the raven beat those superannuated students in no time. Then to the fight stood another quartet, then another and it went on till they had no undefeated members left. At that point showed Gregory clapping hands for Chazz.

'' Congratulations Chazz, from now on you're the best duelist in North Academy. ''

'' Gregory? Is that you? '' Asked the confused raven. This man supposed to be his so called guide was now standing proudly ahead of all those student's and greeting him with his victory.

'' Yes Chazz, but Gregory is just my second name. I'm Chancellor foster the head of North Academy. Please feel like at home. Czar, please show Chazz his suite room. '' The raven was really tired, but the mentioning of his home made him sad. They didn't know how much he hated to feel like at home.

Chazz was escorted to his spacious room with full pack of accommodations. The thought of warm shower and some needed rest made him feel better.

In the evening was arranged a welcoming feast for him. Chazz finally stuffed his stomach full and slept for another two days none stop.

In those days at Duel Academy, the lonely figure was sitting on the coast of the island, the longing expression plastered on his face.

'' Morning bro, what're you doing here this early? '' Asked the blue haired teen sitting beside his roommate, the worry in his callow eyes.

'' Hey Sy, I'm watching the horizon.'' Said the chestnut haired teen, not even bothering to look at his younger friend. '' Syrus shook his head.

'' If I did something wrong I'm sorry. '' Jaden sighed and turned to look at the saddened eyes.

'' Don't be silly Sy, you don't have to be sorry for anything. '' The brunet forced a small smile, but it looked as fake as Crowler's eyelashes.

'' But you look so gloomy lately, something happened? '' Jaden kept quiet, he was already in his thoughts, but the next question struck like a lightening. '' By the way, where is Chazz? After the duel with Bastion I didn't see him at all.

'' He left Duel Academy.'' Said Jaden, his voice as cold as ice.

'' How so? ''

'' Just like that. Enough about him, lest go to the cafeteria, I'm starving. ''

'' If you say so… '' Syrus wasn't satisfied by the answer and the fake smiles Jaden was giving him made the blue haired teen worried, but he left that conversation at that.

After few weeks other students also got to know about the absence of the raven haired teen. '' Alexis, I've heard that Chazz left Duel Academy. Is it true? ''

'' Yes Jasmine, it's true. '' Sighed the blonde girl. She didn't like the way Chazz treated her, but he was still her friend and she missed him.

'' I miss his black spiky hair. '' Declared Mindy wistfully.

'' While I'm missing his silver eyes and that manly posture. What about you Alexis? ''

'' Well, we've never been very close friends. ''

'' But he constantly looks at your bosom and asks to be his girlfriend. '' Mentioned the brown haired girl. She couldn't understand how any girl could reject such handsome guy as Chazz Princeton. If it were for her she would go out with him with no second thoughts.

'' You're right Jasmine and I think I miss him too. Like my brother, Chazz have always showed those Blue Obelisk idiots their right place and he was the only one to contradict that transvestite Crowler.'' Alexis smiled remembering the first encounter with the pinky frills loving freak and Chazz. Crowler was almost licking the raven's boots not to lose his job as a teacher.

'' True, he'd got some guts. '' Said Mindy, wiping the tear from her reddened cheek.

'' What's wrong Mindy, you sound like he is dead already? ''

'' I'm sorry it's not what I was meaning to say. '' The tree Obelisk girls nodded and hugged each another.

Bastion hearing the news about the raven wasn't surprised at all. They both weren't friends, but it wasn't a secret that Chazz was very prideful.'' As I said before Atticus, Chazz's pride kept him away from staying under the same roof with Jaden. ''

'' Maybe you're right Bastion, but I think it's not just because of that. ''

'' What do you have in mind my friend? '' Asked the curious Ra Yellow student.

'' Chazz is not the one to give up so easily. ''

'' Maybe he just got tired? ''

'' Maybe, but I highly doubt that... '' Even though Atticus didn't know Chazz that long, but it was more than enough to understand that something bad was happening to his little friend and he didn't like that one bit.

About two months have passed since the day Chazz left the island. It looked like Jaden cheered up a bit and everything was going normally. Duel Academy was waiting for an important yearly event. Chancellor Shepard called Jaden to his office to tell about the duel between North and Duel Academies for the mysterious prize.

'' Chancellor Shepard, you mean to tell me that I'm chosen for the duel against North Academy's student? '' Asked the gapping chestnut haired teen.

'' Yes Jaden, do you object? ''

'' Of course not! There's nothing better than a duel against the best duelist from the other school! I can't wait to meet him! '' Shouted the bouncing brunet, his eyes shimmering with excitement.

'' You won't have to wait Jaden, the duelist from North Academy is already here. ''

'' Sweet! '' The Red Slyfer duelist rushed from Shepard's office like crazy and grabbed Syrus with Bastion on his way.

'' What's going on Bro? Why are you running like a maniac? '' Asked the panting Blue haired teen. The look on his chestnut haired friend's face gave him the creeps.

'' The student from North Academy is here! '' Hollered the over enthusiastic teen.

'' The student from North Academy? Are you sure? '' Asked Bastion. Sometimes he didn't believe the light-headed teen, the latter liked to fantasize about certain things.

'' Yea! Come on guys, let's go! ''

'' Yay! Let's go! '' Agreed the blue haired boy and ran after the brunet.

'' Youth…'' Sighed Bastion and went after the jumping pair.

Alexis was already waiting near the shore then Jaden came with his friends, a smile plastered on his face. '' Where is he? Tell me! I wanna meet my opponent now! ''

'' Patience Jaden, you will meet him at the right time. '' The blonde girl assured her impatient friend. After few agonizingly long minutes Chancellor Shepard with the other teachers joined students on the dock. They greeted the guests from North Academy.

'' Long time no see my friend. How is my favourite old codger doing? '' Asked Chancellor Foster giving his hand to Shepard.

'' Very well my friend and how is everything at North? Have enough firewood? '' Teased the bald man welcoming his friend in to the crushing hug. Meanwhile Jaden was fidgeting with impatience that he started tugging Shepard's jacked sleeve.

'' Chancellor Shepard, then I will meet my opponent? '' Pouted Jaden, he was so excited that he almost pissed his pants. ( literally of course )

'' Oh, and you must be Jaden, '' smiled Foster and shook hands with the bouncing boy.

'' How do you know my name sir? ''

'' I've heard a lot about you young one. ''

'' OMG! I'm popular even oversees! So where is my opponent? ''

'' I'm right here! '' The-oh -so familiar hoarsen voice said and Jaden's heart skipped a beat.

'' Where? ''

'' I'm right here slacker. ''

'' Chazz? ''

'' No, the Santa Claus. '' Growled the raven, he almost forgot how stupidly annoying Jaden sometimes got.

'' What are you doing here? '' Chazz's heart clenched a bit at this kind of question. ' So you forgot my promise so quickly…'

'' I'm here to duel. ''

'' With who? ''

'' With you, you idiot! '' The nerve of this guy, it pissed the raven of.

'' When? ''

'' Now! '' Chazz was about to kick Jaden ass there and now then the last question made everyone sweat drop.

'' Where to? '' And that overfilled Chazz's glass of patience.

'' At Duel Academy you stupid Slifer slacker! I'm dueling your sorry as here and now! Got that, or is it too difficult to understand? Maybe I should spell it for you? ''

'' Sweet! '' Jaden rushed to the submarine Chazz was standing on and hugged him. The raven's face instantly became red as tomato and he tried to free himself from the brunet's grip, but failed. Suddenly Chazz felt the hot breath on his left ear and went still.

'' I've missed you Chazzy. '' Whispered Jaden and licked the shell of raven's reddened ear. Chazz wanted to retort at such gesture, but suddenly the worst thing happened. His brothers were here.

'' What're you doing here? '' Shouted the raven. He had too much to handle even without those bastards which called themselves his brothers.

'' We came here to celebrate your victory Chazz, what else? '' Shouted Slade from helicopter, megaphone in his hand. '' You don't plan on loosing are you? ''

'' Go away! I don't need you! '' The raven was desperately trying to rid of them, but didn't managed.

'' Don't be like that Chazz, the whole Japan will see your victory! '' Two trucks full of broadcasting equipment came to Duel Academy and in a second everything was ready for the live coverage.

'' Cool I will be on TV! '' Shouted Jaden his face covering the whole cam.

'' Get away from the screen looser! ''

'' Hey Chazz, don't be such a grouch! ''

'' I almost forgot how much he frustrates me, '' mumbled the raven.

'' Did you say something Chazz? ''

'' Nothing slacker, just duel already the public is waiting. ''

'' Get you game on Chazz! ''

'' Bring it on slacker! ''

The duel between those two was long and tiresome. The North academy's students were chanting **'' Chazz it up! '',** while Jaden's fans observed the duel impassively. Almost all the time Chazz had the upper hand, but at the crucial moment he lost to the Slifer Red duelist. His most pride possession Armed Dragon was defeated and with it his peaceful life. Jaden was just able to imagine what was happening in Chazz's heart at that moment. He was about to help the raven to stand up and shake hands with him, then Slade and Jagger attacked their baby brother. Jagger took Chazz by the collar and wanted to smack him on the face, but Slade stopped him.

'' Wait, we will never injure Chazz's face and especially not in public. '' Hissed Slade and they both took the raven of the stage.

'' You're right Slade, it would be a shame to ruin such a pretty face. ''

'' Move you trash, '' spat Slade pushing his shivering brother.

Jaden with Syrus, Bastion, Alexis, Atticus and Zane caught up with the Princeton brothers and saw the way Slade and Jagger were treating Chazz. Jaden instantly realized that they were the cause of the raven's problems. The Slyfer student couldn't sit calmly and watch his beloved suffering.

'' Where are you taking Chazz? Let him go!'' Jaden stopped their way his friends right behind him.

'' Jaden, stay away. '' The chestnut haired teen stopped a bit. He was stunned, because it was the first time Chazz have called him by his name.

'' If it isn't the famous Jaden Yuki? As a winner you're worrying too much for the looser like Chazz. ''

'' He's my friend you assholes! ''

'' Yea and mine! '' Shouted Syrus.

'' Mine's too, '' added Atticus.

'' Us too, '' said the rest.

'' How did you called me kid? '' Slade was furious. He was famous politician well known in japan and some pauper was calling him names. That was unacceptable. '' Do you have any idea whom you're talking to? We can crush you in a blink on an eye. ''

'' I'm not afraid of you. Let go Chazz right now! ''

'' We will let him go right after the brotherly talk. After all we are his family, we have the right to talk with him. ''

'' I won't let you bastards hurt Chazz! '' Shouted Jaden and was about to punch Slade on the face, but was stopped by Zane and Bastion. '' Let me go! ''

'' Jaden stop, this is mine and my brothers business. Better go to celebrate your victory, '' said the raven, but in reality he was pleading in his mind for help.

''But…, '' protested Jaden, but was cut off by Chazz himself.

'' Shut up! I just told you to not interfere. '' Jaden bent his head down defeated, his friends letting him go. The evil brotherly pair were beginning to drag Chazz away, but the chestnut haired teen stopped them for a little. Jaden approached the raven and whispered into his ear. '' If I will find even the slight less bruise on your body, I will kill them. '' The raven gulped, his forehead beaded in cold sweat. The Slyfer student's threat sounded so real, it made shivers running down Chazz's spine.

'' That's enough! Come on Chazz, '' and with that the brothers took the shocked raven out. They dragged him into raven's dorm room and locked the door. The next thing Chazz registered was the kissing of a carpet from the hard blow to his back. '' So trash, couldn't won even one fucking duel hu? ''

'' Slade I… '' Chazz tried to explain.

'' Shut up then your superior is talking! You were always a black sheep in our family.''

'' Slade, Jagger I'm sorry. '' Apologized Chazz, but just got a kick to his abdomen.

'' Can you believe it Jagger? He's apologizing. How dare you even talk with us you scum? ''

'' Slade, Jagger please forgive me. I will give you back all the money you've lost, because of my fault. I promise. '' The two older brother's just laughed and Slade grabbed the raven by his armpit's and let Jagger to make a punching bag from their baby brother.

'' Of course you will repay us bitch. '' Murmured Slade enjoying every hit Chazz got to his belly. Then Jagger became a bit tired of punching his moaning brother, Slade let Chazz go and taking his leather belt started beating the crawling raven with the metal buckle. He was careful not injure the raven's face but the rest of the teen's body had been struck unmercifully. Chazz huddled himself into a tiny ball and tried with all his might not to cry.

'' You know Slade, he's got pretty face. We could sell him to the brothel. At least that way he will be useful. '' Suggested Jagger, dollar signs shimmering in his cold eyes.

'' What a good idea Jagger, this will be the best profession for our little Chazzy. '' Smirked Slade and finally stopped mangling his baby brother. '' Get up you whore, we will fly to get some work done.''

Chazz started panicking. Did his brothers completely lost their minds? If that so, he had to get out from there as fast as possible. Gathering the remains of his strength, the raven pushed Slade to the side and dashed from the room.

'' Stop him! '' Shouted Jagger and was about to chase after Chazz, but Slade stopped him.

'' Wait Jagger, don't chase that rabid bitch. ''

'' Why? He will run away! '' Protested Jagger, but Slade just shook his head to the sides.

'' Let him be, we will get that waste next time. Come on, we have a conference in three hours. ''

The raven was running from his brothers like a scared animal from the hunters. His heart was pounding like crazy and the blood pressure was rising by the seconds. Chazz finally got outside. He still ran like crazy, seeing nothing on his way. Thankfully a certain brunet was hiding at the nearby bushes waiting for the raven if something got wrong, like now for example. Jaden caught the hyperventilating raven and dragged him to the bushes. He pressed a shivering body tightly to his chest and put his palm on Chazz's mouth to shut him up. '' Shhh… your brothers are walking. '' Breathed Jaden, observing two Princeton's passing by.

'' Looks like Chazz is able to run pretty fast. It suits such a looser to know how get away quickly. '' Mocked Slade laughing loudly with bastard of a brother. At that point Chazz was catching breath in the Jaden's warm embrace. His heart was beating fast, but this time not from fear of his brothers. The raven felt his body heat rising his breath quick and shallow. The chestnut haired teen could feel the other trembling in his arms. He took off his palm from the raven's damp lips to let him breath freely and tightening his hands around the slim waist waited for Chazz to calm down a bit. Then the raven's breath calmed down and his heart beat slowed Chazz noticed for the first time that Jaden was taller than him.

'' Where you always this tall? '' Asked the raven wanting to break the uncomfortable silence.

'' I've grown. '' Answered the chestnut haired coldly. Chazz started struggling to get away, but Jaden just tightened his grip on the smaller teen.

'' You can let me go already. '' The raven tried to free himself one more time but stopped quickly then he felt a cool hand sneaking under his dark turtle neck. '' Hey, what're doing slacker? '' Hissed Chazz the contact with his bruised skin making him whimper in pain. After few second Jaden pulled out his hand, blood dripping from his fingers.

'' Do you remember what I said? ''

'' This is none of your business Jaden. '' Said the raven and bent his head in defeat.

'' Not my business? '' Roared the Slyfer student and turning the raven around pressed him against a tree trunk.

'' Yes it isn't and stop shouting at me slacker, I can hear you perfectly fine. '' Jaden narrowed his eyes and raised Chazz's chin banning him from averting his gaze.

'' Anything and everything concerning you is my business. '' These words made the raven's heart beat yet again to intensify. He couldn't hold back anymore. Chazz's eyes started glistening with unshed tears, one escaping a lower lid and wetting the pale cheek.

'' I'm sorry, I don't know what's happening to me, '' defended himself the trembling raven. To say that Jaden was angry would be an understatement, he was furious. At that moment he was determined to rip Slade's and Jagger's heads off and shred their bodies into that many pieces how much Chazz have shed the tears. But now wasn't the time, he had to soothe his beloved one. Jaden clasped his one hand around the slim waist crushing their bodies together and put the other on the back of Chazz's slender neck dragging him even closer to himself. He bent down and caught the unsuspecting pale lips pressing them to his own cherry ones. The contact was so sudden that it made Chazz's body froze in place. The brunet was kissing him and he liked it.

At first the kiss was innocent, just the pressing of the lips, but Jaden wanted more, so he started nibbling the raven's bottom lip asking for entrance. Not getting one the brunet lowered his hand and squeezed Chazz's buttock which made the raven gasp in surprise giving the opportunity for Jaden to delve into that sweet cavern of the other. Chazz tasted like cinnamon and peppermint. Exploring the raven's mouth Jaden felt how Chazz's body became relaxed and started responding to the kiss. The Obelisk student's hands rested on Jaden's chest, his fingers biting into the red jacked. There was no protesting, no fear and no second thoughts, just pure lust.

Chazz began to feel aroused and he remembered the dream he had while he was traveling to North Academy. The raven's cheeks became even more flushed and he felt his erection awakening. Jaden became aware of that and in return he pressed their bodies even closer. That was a mistake. The spiky haired teen moaned in pain, his bruised abdomen aching painfully. Jaden loosened his grip a bit on the raven but didn't stop ravaging his mouth. They fought for dominance which Jaden won easily considering the state raven was in. Chazz couldn't believe how much he liked Jaden raping his mouth but all good things had to end sometime. The lack of oxygen made both teens to pull away from each other. For a few minutes they staid embracing each other panting harshly from the passionate kissing just minutes ago. Chazz was the first to break the comfortable silence. '' Jaden, you can let me go. '' The raven pushed Jaden's chest slightly indicating his want to be released, but the brunet just held him harder.

'' I don't want to, '' protested Jaden. Finally he had his precious person here in his arms, so he didn't want to ever let go.

'' The mysterious prize will be presented in a few minutes. ''

'' I don't care. ''

'' Because of you I will be late to depart from Duel Academy. Come on slacker let me go already! '' Chazz tried with all his might to pull out from the raven. He knew that if he stayed in that warm embrace any longer he would start crying again and he didn't want that, one time was enough.

'' I will never let you go again. '' Chazz felt like a lightening crossed his heart. These words said so heartily with such care. The raven didn't want to cry, he really didn't but the traitor tears once more slipped from his reddened eyes. Jaden with care kissed them away from Chazz's pale cheeks then the two boys heard their friends searching for the Slyfer teen.

'' They're searching for you. We have to go. '' Jaden finally released the raven and they both came out from the bushes.

'' There he is. Chazz, you're with Jaden? '' Asked surprised Alexis. She was one hundred percent sure that the raven was hiding some ware from everyone. She didn't except to find him here and with Jaden of all people.

Chazz bent his head down while Jaden put his casual go lucky guy smile on his face, but this time it was fake. '' Why can't Chazz be with me Alexis? ''

'' Well I thought he would be angry on you and so on… '' Trailed the big boobed blonde girl. She saw Jaden smiling but felt the animosity emanating from the brunet.

'' Yea Chazz you're surprising us, '' countenanced Bastion.

'' Chazz is not at fault. He'd acted like that because of his brothers, but now he'd changed. '' Smiled Jaden, he was happy that the raven started showing his true colors.

'' That's great Chazz, too bad you're leaving back to North Academy. '' Chazz didn't say anything to that, so they all went to see the mysterious prize. To be exact, the kiss from miss Duel Academy Dorothy.

The festival soon passed and the shouting of North Academy's students for their new found friend Chazz were still audible. But the submarine suddenly dived and everything became more serene. The raven felt the hand on his right shoulder and turning back he saw Chancellor Shepard. '' Chazz you're one of my best student's but because you left I will accept you back with one condition. ''

'' Let me guess, I won't like it. ''

'' Well because you've left Duel Academy, you will have to begin from the start. Officially you're now in Slyfer Red dorm.'' The raven groaned in disgust.

'' Welcome to Slyfer Red's Chazz, I think we will get perfectly. '' Greeted Professor Lyman Banner.

'' I've changed my mind. I'm going back to No rth Academy.'' Unfortunately for Chazz, Syrus and Jaden was already dragging him to their shared Red dorm.

'' Come on Chazz you have to meet the cockroaches! '' Cheered the chestnut haired teen.

'' Don't forget Faro's buddies rats! '' Added Syrus hardly holding his laughter.

'' There're rats in here? '' Panicked the raven, he wasn't fond of cockroaches but rats… ' Life sucks… '

OWARI ^^

That's it for now guy's. There will be more to come. ^^


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Hello everyone! I've finally completed this chapter. Yay! And yea I'm so sorry for being super late. I know I promised it in about two week or so and now it got like a month? I don't remember already I had an ass kick exam session and it almost killed me, but I remembered that my readers are waiting for their Jaden/Chazz action and I can't disappoint them.^^ So anyway thank you all for reading and reviewing this story I'm so happy I can't stand still. I'm touched that you like my story so I'm planning on even more chapters to come. Can't disappoint my readers love you guys !^^ Almost forgot, I know that in the real show Chazz's eyes are black but for me I prefer silver and Jaden will be a bit OOC so yea… that's about it. Hope you'll enjoy please R & R!

Answer to reviews

**DarknessLover89 – **Hey princes thank you a lot! You're my number one reader and supporter. Lots of virtual cookies for you. ^^ I see you hate Chazz's bastards brother ( who doesn't ) but they're necessary for the plot. As I said before they're the main villains in this fic. I wanna kick their asses two though. Oh and Chazzy will be fine Jaden is going to take good care of him. ( if you know what I mean ^^)

**Nia – **Thank you my reader friend! I personally don't think it's a great chapter but if you say so who am I to protest. xD

**Millenia – **OMG thank you so much! I'm glad you find this story kawai. I personally find Jaden/Chazz totally kawai. ^^ I will keep this story up have some ideas for further chapters so this is not the last one. Oh and I went to your profile and kinnda figured out that you're interested more in Jaden as uke if I'm right. So I hope this story won't be disappointing to you because my liking is opposite. Then again I haven't found lots of stories Chazz being uke so this story is for variety purposes. There also will be a bit of Jaden acting ukeish though. ^^

Disclaimer: I don't own yugioh gx or any of their characters. Too bad, so sad. ^^

Warnings: Swearing,and lemony stuff.

''Talking''

‚Thinking'

**Chapter '' The New Family '' **

Later that evening, then Dueling Festival was reaching its peak, Jaden dragged Chazz to talk in a remote place. '' How are you feeling? '' Asked the chocolate haired boy. He saw how Chazz was trying hard not to limp while walking but failed miserably. Jaden was very concerned of the rave's health condition.

'' I'm fine, '' spat the raven. He was hurting allover and just wanted to finally go to sleep hoping that tomorrow everything will be fine. Unfortunately for the raven's displeasure, Jaden knew that he was lying, so he seized Chazz's elbow unexpectedly and took him out from the Festival. '' Hey what do you think you're doing? '' Struggled raven, but with his weakened state he didn't managed much.

'' Liar, '' growled Jaden successfully dragging the other to Slyfers dorm.

'' What did you say? ''

'' Liar! ''

'' Here you go again. '' Chazz snatched his hand from Jaden's grasp, turning to look him in the eyes. '' Jaden, when will you understand? I'm not a kid anymore and I can take care of myself. '' The brunet wasn't happy to hear that. He knew how much the raven had suffered and he wanted to help him.

'' You talk rubbish Chazz. Saying you're grown up, but don't act like it. '' Chazz just chuckled. The slacker was patronizing him.

'' You're not a role model yourself. Why have you called my brothers assholes hmm? '' Jaden sighed, the raven was as stubborn as a mule.

'' I didn't want to offend you family and more over you, but your brothers are the skunks. ''

'' At least they care for me. '' The raven took his gaze to the side avoiding the sharp look Jaden was giving him.

'' If the constant humiliation and abuse is a care then I'm really unfortunate. ''

'' You will never understand… ''

'' Then explain it to me. '' Chazz lowered his head and turned from Jaden. He felt horrible. The memories of his sad childhood imprinted in his mind forever. He felt so broken and lonely. He couldn't look the brunet in the eyes. It would be too painful.

'' Apart from Slade and Jagger I have nothing. My mother and father got into a car accident ten year ago. My brothers are the only ones I have left in this world. They're my family.'' Jaden breathed deeply and put a hand on the slumped shoulder.

'' You're wrong Chazz, now we are your family.'' The smaller teen shook his head. He didn't want to admit that Jaden was right and knowing that it was even harder.

'' You're strangers to me. I don't even know you that long. How can you possibly be my family? Hell they're my fucking brothers, they will always be my closest family left! We're related by blood and that will never ever change! '' Chazz started shaking uncontrollably, he started losing it. His nerves were under too much pressure. He needed to run, somewhere far away from everyone, away from his problems, away from Jaden. But the second he tried to tear away from the brunette, he felt strong hands surrounding his slim waist. Jaden was embracing him and the feeling was wonderful. He could feel the other's hot breath on his left ear while Jaden was resting his head on the still slightly trembling shoulder. Chazz felt the warmth on his back floating from the chestnut haired boy. It was enjoyable and made him feel safe and loved. The raven would be happy if the world just stopped at that moment.

'' Never say that again, '' the brunet whispered into the sensitive ear softly blowing on the reddened shell. Chazz shuddered from the action, words nicking straight to his heart. '' Family is necessary to be bound just by blood. Family are those which don't neglect you whenever you're happy or sad. They're always by your side. ''

'' It sounds too good to be true. I stopped living in a wonder Land long time ago. '' It was true. As far as Chazz remember he was always alone. Whenever he got hurt or was lonely nobody was there to comfort him. Suddenly the raven felt warm wetness on his shoulder. The lone tear rolled down Jaden's face on the bony shoulder. Chazz turned around in the loosened grip. The look on the brunet's face made his insides churn. The chocolate teary eyes of the other, he couldn't stand to watch them. '' Jaden, do anything, but stop crying. Please just don't cry, '' pleaded the raven. But it didn't do any good. The Slyfer student's tear's went like Mississippi's. Chazz became nervous. He'd never saw the other showing such negative emotions. Hell, this was the first time he actually saw him cry. '' What should I do to dry out those rivers? '' The brunet stopped his hiccupping and caught the dark haired teen's silver eyes. The worried look in them made Jaden feel better.

'' Stay with me. '' Asked the chestnut haired teen not even for a second turning his piercing gaze, his grip on the former Obelisk student tightening immensely. '' Let me be your family. ''

'' Jaden I… '' The raven lost his consciousness from the strong grip the brunet got on him. Chazz's body was disabled and lost a bit of blood and it really drained him from his energy. Jaden quickly took his frail princess and carried the raven to his room. Truth it was a bit cramped but that should be expected from the Slyfers Red dorm. In the brunet's room stood a triple bunk bed, a table with chair and a small sink. Jaden put his burden on the bottom of the bed and observed the unconscious teen. Chazz's face was paler than ever, his breathing was ragged but he was sleeping none the less. Jaden striped the sleeping teen from his long black trench coat and the tight high neck T-shirt . What he saw made him angry. The raven's perfect white skin was covered in purple bruise's and bloody wound's from a belt buckle. The thoughts of Chazz's brothers demise again came to his mind.

' I will fucking kill them. What they did is barbaric and to think that they're Chazz's brothers. ' Jaden shook with furry but restrained himself. Now wasn't the time to get angry. He needed to take care of his beloved one's wounds.

Feeling the body heat leaving his body Chazz started getting up from his short slumber. He slowly opened his silvery orbs and saw a familiar face leaning over him. The raven's eyes widened and his face got strawberry red then he realized that he's laying half naked on his rival's bed and the other is trying to take his black pants off. '' What are you doing? '' The raven panicked and the look of a slayer on Jaden's face didn't help one bit. Chazz tried to push the prying hands off of himself but the other didn't even budged.

'' Be quiet, '' shushed him the chocolate eyed teen. '' You don't want someone to hear us. '' Jaden smirked then he spotted a blush covering the pale cheeks.

'' Then what do you think you're doing slacker? '' Fidgeted the raven. This compromising situation stirred some unwanted feelings deep within him and if he won't hurry up to get out, the consequences will be very embarrassing.

Jaden looked at Chazz for a minute his face expression clearly asking ' Are you serious?' '' That's obvious, I'm tending to you injuries. ''

' No one ever carried for me that much. ' The platinum eyed teen was touched, his heart warming from the simplest things he had never experienced. Seeing the raven in deep thought Jaden took the opportunity to get rid of the obstruct material. '' Hey! '' Shouted the startled teen his cheeks even redder than before. He tried to get his trousers back but was pushed back to lie on the bed. The chestnut haired boy quickly took the cotton-wool dunked it into a peroxide and with utmost care started cleaning the opened wounds on Chazz's thighs. The careful touches drawing closer to the shivering teen's crotch made a small visible tent on the raven's boxers. Noticing the arousal rising on the former Obelisk student, Jaden couldn't stop but stare at the visible bulge forming on the black boxer's. Seeing that Chazz tried to hide his problem but it didn't make the butterflies in his lower belly to stop. '' Don't stare like that! It's rude! '' Hissed the, oh so embarrassed raven.

Jaden looked raven in the eyes then gazed down at his arousal then again at the silver orbs. His cheeks reddening a bit from the torrid atmosphere in the room. '' I'm sorry, but Chazz… ''

'' I can't stop it okay? '' The raven's face became scarlet. He closed his eyes tightly and turned his head to the side.

The brunet sighed putting his hands on the shuddering teen's knees, massaging them gently. '' Try to relax. I will be as quick as possible. ''

' It's easy to say for him. The one almost naked laying here is me! ' These conflicting thought's running threw his mind made him oblivious to the look Jaden was giving him. The pure lust of a teenager visible in the two chocolate orbs.

Jaden's cheeks started becoming scarlet too. His gaze wandering around the bare flesh presented in front of the heated gaze. ' I want him so bad right now. I could take him right here… Put yourself together Jaden! It isn't right to act like that… but… I want… just a little…' The brunet bent down and put the hand on the raven's erection. Chazz let out a silent gasp, the slight contact making him to yearn for more friction.

'' Jaden don't. '' Protested the raven his body betraying him. The silent plea then the cool hand palmed the heated flesh threw the thin layer of fabric. Chazz's body was on fire. He had never experienced such feelings before and it frightened him a bit.

The brunet climbed fully on the narrow bed towering over the whimpering teen, his legs settling at both sides of the bony hips. Jaden bent his head down to raven's head and blown over the sensitive shell of the reddened ear. '' Shhh… relax. I will take care of you. '' Whispered the heated voice into the sensitive ear. Chazz moaned then he felt the wet tongue lapping at his neck the pleasure making him harder by the seconds. The brunet slowly snacked his hands under the raven's boxer's and started massaging a wet appendage slowly fisting it up and down. The former Obelisk student wanted to shout the protest to other but was silenced by the hot plump lips of Jaden.

Chazz didn't opened his mouth for the sloppy prying tongue, but the chestnut haired boy soon got annoyed for the lack of cooperation, so he squeezed hard his stubborn partner's cock to finally get inside into that sweet, warm orifice of the raven haired. Chazz moaned then brunet started exploring his mouth dominating him completely. The heat was driving the platinum eyed teen crazy, he was starting to feel something building up at the bottom of his belly. That something wanted to burst out from him. Chazz wasn't a fool, he knew what orgasm means, but he had never experienced one before, so he was kinda nervous.

Then Jaden finally pulled away from the raven's mouth for the needed air, with one smooth movement he took off Chazz's boxers dropping them carelessly on the floor. The trickle of saliva that connected their mouths dripped on the one of Chazz's nipples which made Jaden's mouth water and not even thinking he latched himself on the pink nub. '' Ah… Jaden please stop. '' Pleaded the raven threw the lust filed moans. The sexy sounds he was letting out made Jaden's dick to respond making the brunet's pants too tight for his licking.

Chazz whined then the Slyfer student suddenly stopped his ministrations on his heated body retracting from the bed. '' W…what are y..you doing? '' Asked the raven trying to hide his naked body with his shaky hands. Jaden was hurriedly taking his red jacket off, the predator look burning in his eyes. It made Chazz's heart rate to fasten goose bumps running down his spine. '' Jaden that's no…t funny. Stop right now. '' The raven wanted to make the commanding voice but it turned out like a whimpering kittens plea. ' Damn, ' cursed Chazz mentally. ' I guess the plan B it is.' The spiky haired teen prepared to make a run for it, but was stopped by the strong hands trapping him on the brunet's lap.

'' Where do you think you're going Chazzy? '' Breathed the brunet lowly, licking the other teen's shoulder tenderly. '' I just started to get my game on. '' Showing his seriousness Jaden thrust his hips upwards brushing his hard on between the rounded globes of Chazz's ass.

'' What the hell are you doing! '' Squeaked the raven struggling with all his might making the strong hand's around his belly tighten even more. The raven let out a cry from the pain his injuries caused him. Jaden immediately released his hold from the mangled waist pushing Chazz straight to the bed on his back.

'' Just relax okay. I won't go the whole way. '' Jaden bent down to kiss the sweating raven but was stopped by the pale hand's on his slightly muscled chest.

'' No slacker, get of me right now. '' The raven growled then he felt Jaden's hand on his cock again, '' I'm serious you b…as…tar…'' Chazz's voice was gone then the brunette started working his palm up and down the rock hard cock, the pre-cum spilling from the sensitive tip.

'' I think it would be rude to leave you like this. Don't you think Chazzy? '' Jaden grinned then he saw the glazed orbs trying to glare at him. The brunet shifted a bit positioning himself between the raven's slender tights. Lowering his head he licked the leaking tip tasting the pre-cum and teasing the slit oh so sensually. The silver eyed boy gasped at the sudden contact his orgasm almost released but the chocolate eyed one withdrawn himself licking his lips, his look fixed on the teen's cute face. '' You taste good. '' Chazz blushed hearing such an embarrassing thing. While being in a vulnerable position it was uncomfortable. '' Shut up! How can you say such embarrassing things?'' The raven wanted to run out of the room as quickly as possible but at the same time he wanted to stay and give up to the ecstasy. ' This is ridiculous. How can I Chazz Princeton feel so good because of this slac..ker..oh God..

Seeing the former Obelisk student deep in his thoughts Jaden got back to sucking that warm dripping flesh which twitched in return then the brunet hummed lustfully and started deep throating the other. This made all Chazz's cohered thoughts disappear immediately and he gave out to lust and pleasure his pale fingers buried in the chestnut hair looks.

'' Ja..den stop… I'm gon…na. I can't hol…d anymore.'' The raven was bucking his hips but was shortly restrained by Jaden's hand's on his hipbones preventing him from choking the brunet.

A few minutes later Chazz exploded right into Jaden's awaiting mouth. The chestnut haired teen swallowed as much as he could the remainders dripping down his face like vanilla ice cream at the hot summer day. '' You… you swallowed that? How could you do such horrible thing? '' Remembering that he was completely naked and his supposed to be rival was fully dressed, Chazz tried to cover himself with his hands but was stopped by the warm hand's on his trembling wrists. '' Don't hide yourself from me Chazz. You're so beautiful, kind and your brothers…'' The brunet didn't get the opportunity to end his sentence because the raven pushed him hard of the bed Jaden's bum making a painful contact with the floor. '' God dammit Chazz, that hurt! '' Jaden whined massaging his sore buttocks. The raven was barely catching his breath his eyes full of uncertainty and fear.

'' Jaden, I… can't… '' Chazz's eyes became watery, his body started shaking uncontrollably. '' I... what have I done… it's… they will kill me…'' The raven was embracing himself his nails digging in to the tender skin of his shoulders. The soobs there audible, reminding a lonely child seeking for at least a bit of warmth. It pained the brunet's heart to see his love so broken and frightened.

Jaden stretched his arms and took Chazz into his warm embrace, crushing the spiky haired teen hard against his chest. '' Crying again, you're so cute. '' The chestnut haired brushed the dark silky bangs and kissed the heated forehead lovingly. '' I love you Chazz, '' whispered Jaden.

The raven was shocked a bit but soon relaxed himself against the brunet burying his face into the others neck. The spiky haired teen had never experienced such kindness more over it was his first released orgasm. It was weird and uncomfortable. His brothers faces kept appearing in his mind evoking fear in his mind but the pleasure he felt and the comforting cuddling with those kind words whispered into his ear. He couldn't deny this. He just couldn't, no matter the price he will have to pay later.

That night Chazz spent in the brunet's room their bodies warming each other in the narrow bed. Jaden was wrapping his arms possessively around his lover's back, the raven was soon lulled to sleep hearing the brunet's steady heartbeat.

In the early morning Chazz quietly dressed himself and left Jaden sleeping like a log in his bed alone. The former Obelisk student wanted to get back unnoticed but as he always got his luck the certain blue haired teen spotted him getting out of the brunet's room.'' Hey Chazz, wait up! '' Called the panting teen.

The raven turned back narrowing his eyes at Syrus. '' What do you want midget? '' The blunette puffed his cheeks in annoyance but the curiosity got the best of him so he brushed his pride aside. '' Nothing from you, I just wanted to ask what were you doing in bro's room at this time? ''

The raven flustered slightly but quickly thought of a lie. '' What I was doing you ask? I was just returning the card he lost that's all. ''

Syrus fixed the raven with suspicious look in his eyes. '' At five o'clock in the morning? ''

'' Yea, got a problem with that? '' Chazz knew that it wasn't a convincing lie but he was really frustrated a wanted to be alone. The raven trotted to his room without the door and collapsed on his creaking bed.

' That was a fat lie. There's something going on between those two. No doubt about that, ' thought the blue haired teen. He glided tiredly to his shared room and found His chestnut haired friend sound asleep in a bed. ' Sleeps like a baby. ' Syrus himself was very tired too, not used to party till the morning he collapsed in his bed and was soon consumed by the dream land.

While in his room the raven was fuming angrily. He was raised in a rich family so he was used to the luxury and his room was any near his standards. '' There is bed in here, a table and even a sink but you can't still call this place livable. I wonder why? O yea… there isn't even a door in hear! ''

Days passed, then weeks. The whole month had passed since Chazz's return from North academy, but the raven's life didn't get much better in relationships with the others neither in his daily life. Though the blue Obelisks didn't respect him anymore he kicked their asses in duel monsters on the daily basis. Little by little this earned him status in Duel Academy. Furthermore Alexis, Atticus and Syrus with Bastion acted towards him extra friendly. Another story was with Jaden. The chestnut haired teen was happy like always but acted if nothing happened between them at all. Whenever they were left alone Jaden got with some stupid lie and walked off from Chazz. This whole month he avoided the raven and it irritated Chazz to no end. He was tired of all this nonsense. '' I can't take it anymore! How long will I have to live like a Slyfer rat? And that slacker's behavior, it pisses me off! I will fix everything like a Princeton!''

Firstly Chazz made a call to an architect and interior designer. The architect planed a spacious shaped extension to a main Slyfer dorm building. The structure's exterior non excluded from the main construction. After all he started to become less cocky so there was no reason to be a whippersnapper.

The constructor brigade showed at less than an hour and started working immediately. In less than a week the raven had a luxurious dorm just for himself. It consisted of capacious living room furnished gracious furniture and the newest equipment. The large LED TV set on a glass table and stereo surround sound made you feel like in a movie theatre. The average kitchen, airy bedroom with a king sized bed covered in a dark blue silky sheets, modern shower, spa and balcony with a view to the ocean.

Then everything was stored completely Chazz invited his so called friends to his new apartment. Even Syrus's older brother Zane stopped by.'' Hello everyone, feel like at home. '' Chazz greeted politely and leaded everyone into the living room.

'' Gee Chazz, this living room is huge, '' observed Bastion. '' The sealing high is more than three meters if I'm wright.

'' Three and a half to be precise. '' The raven smirked accepting a little compliment from the gang's genius. The flash of chestnut and blue looming in his eyes for a second. Jaden and Syrus in a blink of an eye leaped on the leather sofa facing a huge TV.

'' Hurray! A TV! '' Jaden screeched in excitement the black remote already in his hands.

'' And a cable with like two hundred channels! '' Added the also hyper active Syrus.

The raven narrowed his eyes and marched after two exited teens. Chazz stood in front of them his hands on his chest. The glare plastered on the wrinkleless pale face. '' Listen idiots, you better not broke anything. This TV cost me quite a lot of money. You won't be able to afford it in your whole life. '' The two teen's just nooded and went back to vandalizing threw the channels. ' Why do I even bother. ' The raven sighed and leaded everyone else to show a SPA.

'' The SPA under the stars looks really nice. '' The blonde girl looked at the steaming water dreamily.

'' You can feel free to use it whenever you what Alexis. '' Chazz suggested kindly and smiled a warming smile to his once to be a crush.

' If he suggested this before he went to North academy I wouldn't even think of accepting, but now then his manly feelings got so cold for me…' Alexis smiled in return. '' Thank you Chazz, I will have that in mind. ''

'' You can bring your girlfriends too if you want, '' suggested the raven.

'' Okay! You know Chazz, you've changed. You're more pleasant to socialize with when before. '' The raven didn't know what to say at this point but he was saved by the o so charming Atticus. The long haired teen wrapped his arm around the smaller teen and declared. '' Our Chazzy has grown up. '' Everyone started laughing.

'' Chazzy, '' chuckled Zane, his tone teasing but in a friendly way.

'' Stop it Zane, '' said Alexis, but she was silently snickering herself. The raven glared at them but the slight pink on cheeks made him look cuter.

Then Chazz's apartment was looked around the gang gathered in the living room and the raven treated everyone with champagne. '' Where did you get champagne Chazz? You're under age aren't you? '' The raven lifted his dark brow.

'' You're mistaken Zane, three days ago I've turned eighteen. '' The gang gasped and Jaden's face became pale as paper. ' Chazz was alone at his eighteen birthday. I'm a scum. ' The brunette's eyes started watering, but the other's didn't noticed, they themselves felt uncomfortable their heads bent in shame.

'' I'm sorry Chazz. '' Jaden finally got his courage back, locking his chocolate eyes with confused silver ones. Chazz looked at the brunet like he grown a second head.

'' WTF? For what do I have to forgive you? '' The raven felt missing something. Have Jaden lost his mind or something?

'' Yea Chazz, forgive me too. '' The blonde haired girl bend her head in shame and polite apology.

'' For God's sake Alexis, what do I have to forgive you for? '' The raven was fuming by now. He watched how everyone looked at him, guilty eyes trained on him. He felt stupid.

'' Forgive us all Chazzy. ''

'' Atticus? '' Chazz was confused. He felt surrounded by aliens and to think that he invited them. ' Maybe there was something in the champagne? Yea that's probably it. '

'' Forgive us for not being with you at such an important day, '' Jaden finally explained his look longing at the raven more than necessary.

'So that's what it is. ' '' If you're talking about my birthday it's no big deal. I never celebrate them anyway. '' Atticus's eyes widened.

'' You've never celebrated your birthday? '' Asked the shocked older boy.

'' I don't need that. '' Chazz sighed and was about to leave for a walk some were alone but stopped then Atticus stud instead raising a glass of spackling champagne.

'' I wanna make a toast. For Chazz Princeton, the way he's now. Three times hooray for Chazzy. '' Everyone took their champagne glasses and chanted tree times hooray. The clangs of glasses were audible in the spacious living room. Chazz was touched, this let him have a little taste of what it would be like to have a loving family. '' And now it's time for your birthday present. '' The brown haired Obelisk grinned the mischievousness in his eyes.

The raven stood and crossed his arms against his chest. '' First of all stop calling me Chazzy and second of all I don't need any present's. You're here it's all that mater's to me. '' Chazz felt his cheeks becoming a little red sohe turned his face to the side.

Meanwhile Jaden seeing the raven uncomfortable came to him and friendly hugged him. '' Thank you Chazz for accepting us, '' whispered the chestnut haired boy. The raven's heart sped a beat then he felt the hot breath of the brunette. The warm hands around his shoulders soothing his aching heart.

'' So Chazzy, your present is a duel.'' Atticus interrupted the too lovebirds his smirk never leaving his face. '' Let's duel buddy! ''

Chazz accepted the present and they all gathered outside to observe a mach. Atticus was a tough opponent. After all he was a third year Obelisk. But the raven managed to beat him and the present became twice as pleasant. '' Thanks Atticus, I would've never asked for the better present. ''

'' At your service Chazzy. '' Two friends shook their hands the nick name unnoticed for the raven. Even though Chazz hated then someone called him cute, delicate or otherwise mangled his name. The raven was sure that made him look like some pussy and he was a manly man. Come on, his pride was at a risk. Chazz built an invisible wall around himself and was acting like as cold hearted bastard. His kind self hidden under his cold mask. Jaden and Atticus helped Chazz to breach the ice a little and now the raven bit by bit revealed his true self to the others.

After the duel the gang hanged around at Chazz for a few hours and then started leaving. The first ones to leave were Zane and Alexis. Later Bastion left with Atticus in toe and while Jaden was in a bathroom Syrus left too.

Finally the raven was alone with the brunet. This was the perfect time to confront the Slyfer idiot. '' I will be going too then. '' The brunet scratched the back of his head and wanted to leave but was stopped by the hand on his wrist.

'' Wait. We need to talk. '' Chazz was gazing at the narrowed chocolate orbs intently his grip on the slightly tanned wrist tightening.

'' I need to go. '' The brunet tried to pull out his hand from the iron grip but failed. The raven slammed the outside door and locked it from the inside. Jaden was looking at him with a questioning look.

'' Don't give me this look idiot you perfectly know what I want to talk about. '' The chestnut haired teen lifted an eyebrow crossing his arms in front of his chest.

'' Care to enlighten me? '' Chazz got angry. He tried to suppress his malice and socialize calmly.

'' You have been avoiding me lately. I simply wanna know why is that? '' Straight to the target. Jaden bent his head avoiding their gaze's from meeting. '' I have my reasons, '' mumbled the brunette.

'' What? I can't believe this. He has his own reasons. Ha! '' The raven was angry, really angry. '' First you kiss me, molest me, say that you love me and then you avoid me and act like nothing happened. And now you don't even explain to me why! How do I have to react to that huh? Answer me you stupid slacker! '' Chazz spiled everything in one breath so he was panting by now but the brunet's head was still bent low and no sound came from his mouth. Jaden just wanted to get out from Chazz's room but the raven had other plans in mind. '' So you're quiet? Know what, I won't leave this like that. '' Jaden didn't even registered then the raven slang him on his back and carried the shocked brunet to the steaming spa.

'' What are you doing Chazz? '' The chestnut haired teen asked warily then raven started taking his red jacket of, but soon found his mouth full of hot water. Chazz had pushed him into the outside bath. Then the former Obelisk student freed himself from his black jacked with white trimmings and joined the startled brunette.

'' This is your own fault. Now you will have to explain to me everything. '' Chazz growled and trapped the other in a corner amongst the steaming rocks. Jaden was looking at his beloved one with his love and lust filled sparkling eyes. He wanted to have the raven but he restrained himself from the fear of losing him completely.

'' Chazz, don't misunderstand me. I like you but at the same time I'm afraid of losing you. '' The raven was caressing the chestnut strands with his fingers and was leaning further. He wanted to hear how fast the brunette's heart was beating. The words of losing the other crossing his mind. He was afraid too but the need to feel the other was greater so he surrendered to his needs and placed his pale lips on the cherry ones.

At first Jaden went still. He was surprised of the raven's antics after all this was the first time Chazz kissed him. Usually he was the one starting all the romantic stuff. But now the raven's soft lips were moving eagerly around his silently asking for entrance which he gave willingly after a few seconds. They thought for dominance which Jaden won and proceeded to lap that warm cavern all over, gently massaging the raven's teeth and gums eventually lapping on that soft slick appendage, saliva mixing together. Chazz put his arms around the slender neck thus deepening the kiss even more. Then the need for air became inevitable they broke free panting harshly the raven's head resting on a broad shoulder.

'' I need you. '' Chazz whispered into the brunet's ear licking the shell playfully. Jaden put his hand on the raven's back securely holding their bodies together and with the free one petted Chazz's head. They both enjoyed the contact inhaling each other's scent.

Later the teens got out of the hot water their wet clothes sticking to their skin. Jaden put of his soggy wear( boxers still on perverts ^^) which made the raven blush slightly then he saw the brunet's toned chest and the six pack in place on his slightly tanned stomach. Not to mention Jaden's rounded rump which contrasted with his wet chestnut hair. The Slyfer teen looked really hot which made Chazz harden.

'' Take it. '' The platinum eyed teen brought the brunette a towel and a white bathrobe.

'' Thanks, what about you? '' asked Jaden then he saw that the spiky haired teen was still in his wet attire.

'' I will chance in a minute too. Go watch some TV in the living room, there should be some champagne left on the table. '' Chazz waved his arm off and got to his bedroom to change from his sticking clothes.

Jaden went to the living room, poured two glasses of champagne and went back to the raven. At that point Chazz was completely naked and was searching for the clean underwear to put on then the brunet came in. Chazz blushed furiously and speedily covered himself with a peace of cloth to cover his nudity but that didn't stop Jaden from admiring his peachy butt, slender waist and curvy back. '' How long you've been standing here? '' The spiky haired was uncomfortable, he felt goose bumps running down his spine and wanted for the brunet to leave. He wasn't used to showing much skin to other people for him such act was embarassing.

'' I just got here also took some champagne. '' Jaden came near the blushing raven and sat on the bed edge extending the drink to the other. '' Here take some. ''

Chazz shook his head slightly to the both sides. '' I think I've had enough today. ''

Jaden looked at the raven for a few seconds and then smirked predatorily. He drank a bit of champagne from his glass but didn't swallow. He then again looked Chazz in the eyes and suddenly the raven felt being a bit roughly pushed on a bed the hot full lips on his own. The smaller teen's eyes widened then he felt the cool liquid forced down his throat. Jaden was making him drink champagne from his mouth.

Jaden licked his lips then he pulled his mouth away from the shocked raven the trail of saliva connecting their lips. '' Did that taste good? '' Jaden asked smirking at the blushing raven. '' I don't know about you but to me it did. I want some more. ''

The brunet drank some more sparkling champagne and was about to repeat the action but Chazz stopped him putting his palms on the broad chest. '' Jaden wait! I think it's enough for today. '' Chazz tried to push the bigger teen of off himself but the brunet was just too strong for him. ' WTF? Then did the slacker become such a bouncer? ' Chazz cursed mentally he was feeling like a friggin pussy and his lack of clothes didn't help one bit.

Jaden took both Chazz's fragile wrists and pinned them to the sides of the raven's head on a fluffy pillow. He straddled the former Obelisk student's legs to keep him in place and proceeded of befuddling the other. Yea this Slyfer slacker sometimes was a bastard and he was proud of it.

Then Chazz got his breath again he started struggling to get free but the friction he was creating made Jaden harder. '' No stop it! That's enough slacker, get off of me! '' The raven was shouting by now. He had to get out from the brunet before he noticed Chazz's visible erection.

'' How can I leave you like this hm? '' Jaden touched the slight tent under the thin layer of cloth. '' That would be totally rude. Don't you think Chazzy? '' Jaden purred into the sensitive ear gently massaging the hardened appendage, making Chazz moan in pleasure. ' Gotcha my sexy kitten. '

'' I can..ta..ke care of…thaaaat by myse…fl. '' Chazz squeaked then Jaden sneaked his free hand under the covers and squeezed the raven's bare ass.

'' I'm hurt Chazzy, after all we've been thru. '' Jaden leaned and bit Chazz's ear shell licking to soothe the little pain he cost. '' Dare I say, I have to take care of my beloved one. '' Chazz's respond was the loud groan then Jaden sucked his neck hungrily leaving a mall love bites on the flawless skin.

Chazz immediately forgot all protests his mind clouded with lust and need for release. He was shivering like a leaf in a storm his body hot like a weather at a hot summer day. Jaden was making him go crazy and couldn't do anything about it and the worst part of that was he didn't what to do anything about that. Was he selfish? But then again for all his pitiful life he sought love and now that he got some he became addicted.

Jaden toyed with his raven lover till they both cum and then fell asleep, his spiky haired beauty in his arms. Chazz was feeling a bit uncomfortable the cooled cum touching his bare skin but at the same time he felt extremely content. He was wrapped in a warm embrace, pressed against a hard chest and for the first time truly loved.

Not long after the raven also sank into a peaceful sleep the steady heart beet of the brunette's heart yet again lulling him effectively.

The annoying alarm clock was ringing early in the morning. It was time to wake up and prepare for classes. Chazz turned off the loud alarm for not to wake the still sleeping brunet. The silver eyed wanted to save himself from the embarassment, after all he fell asleep naked. ' Tsk I'm always the one with no clothes on I will have to do something about that. '

The former Obelisk teen quietly sneaked out of the bedroom and scurried to take a quick shower and make some light breakfast, the luxury of having his own kitchen. About an hour later Chazz went to wake up still snoring Jaden. '' Slacker, get out of bed! We're gonna be late because of your lazy ass! ''

'' One more minute…,'' murmured a woozy teen and buried his head back on the soft pillow.

'' Don't test my patience idiot. Get your lousy ass from the bed now or you will be sorry, '' warned the raven.

'' I will take my chance. '' The raven's eye twitched but he wasn't the one of giving up so soon. He went out of the bedroom and came back with a cup full of cold water. Chazz grinned the evil smile and poured the contents all over the chestnut haired teen's head. Jaden was out of the bed in a millisecond water dripping from his drenched hair.

'' Now that you're up, get dressed and we're leaving. ''

'' Chazz? ''

'' What? ''

'' Can you lend me your hairdryer? '' The raven blinked then got out and came back with a kick ass hairdryer and some hair products. '' Hey what's with the hair gel? '' Jaden gave the raven a confused look.

'' Just sit down Jaden. '' The brunet shrugged and sat on the chair.

'' What about my hair? '' Chazz gave him a look ( Are you fucking kidding me? ) and started drying those silky chestnut strands.

'' I will dry your hair it will be faster that way. '' Jaden sighed in contentment enjoying the raven's hands softly working on his hair.

Chazz was feeling none the less delightful. Jaden's silky chestnut hair was very pleasant to the touch. ' I don't understand why I feel so good then I touch him like that. Is it because his hair is so soft? Naa that can't be just that it's something else. It's like some invisible force attracts me to him. Maybe I'm in love with him? ' Just thinking of such weakness made the raven's skin to crawl. ' No fucking way! He's a man for God's sake! And he's my rival… We are just helping each other. Yea that's should be it, or does it not? ' '' Grrrr… I'm done slacker now get your ass moving! '' Chazz didn't want to shout on Jaden but he was so frustrated that he just couldn't help it.

'' Hey man chill, what's with the mode swings? ''

'' None of your business now move. '' Chazz growled and went for the front door's.

'' What's his problem? '' The brunet looked at the mirror and was in a complete shock but just for a second. He is Jaden after all. '' Who's looking sexy today? '' The Slyfer student smirked in front of a mirror. '' It's none other than Jaden f-ing Yuki. Gotcha! '' (so out of character but of well he is sexy ^^)

'' Will you hurry up slacker, we're late for classes! ''

'' I'm coming I'm coming! '' The two teens left the apartment and hurried to the classes. Chazz for the first time in a few years looked well rested and Jaden got his hair styled with a bit hair products. His chestnut strands fluffed a bit and was slightly sticking at the back. This new look made him look even more cheeky.

At the Academy's entrance Syrus was already waiting for them. Seeing both rivals walking together got him even more suspicious but he brushed those thoughts away just for now. '' Hey guys, if you don't hurry up you will be late! ''

'' Hey Sy, I can say the same about you buddy! '' Jaden glomped his small friend and started playfully rubbing his blue crown. Chazz rolled his eyes and started heading to the building.

'' Jay stop it! We have to hurry o we will be late for Crowler's lecture! '' The brunet didn't care and started tickling the struggling teen.

'' If I were you slacker, I would listened to that chibi! '' Jaden stopped his torture on his friend and started following the dark haired teen.

Syrus was looking at them walking away for a minute then the insult kicked to him. '' Hey you emo, who are you calling a chibi! '' Syrus caught up with them but was angry that both Slyfers ignored him. '' Hey Chazz I was talking to you! Why the hell are you always calling me names? ''

The raven stopped and crossed his arms on his chest. '' Well it's obvious, I don't see any chibi's around here so I'm just stating the fact. '' Saying that Chazz started walking away leaving the grumpy Syrus and snickering Jaden to themselves.

'' Hey you should be on my side you know. ''

''Sorry Sy, but he has a point you know. By the way… hey Chazz wait up, the class is in this way! '' The brunet caught with his raven.

'' I'm free from lessons today. ''

'' Huh? Why is that? '' The raven wasn't planning on telling anything to the brunet so he just waved him off. '' Chazz please tell me. ''

The smaller teen sighed. '' I have some business. ''

'' What business? '' The brunet pried. He had a bad feeling in his stomach signaling that something was wrong. And Chazz's turned away look didn't help the situation.

'' Just business and that's all. No go, you're starting to annoy me. ''

Jaden wanted to ask more but Syrus got to them and started dragging the brunet away. '' Let's go Jay. I'm sure that Chazz will be just fine by himself and we will see him tomorrow. Isn't that right Chazz? ''

'' Yea… the chibi is right. '' Syrus ignored the nick name and dragged his stubborn friend to the class. Though Jaden wasn't convinced by the raven. Chazz's voice sounded uncertain and might he say a bit fearful.

Then Chazz came back to his apartment he got a message from Jaden on his mobile phone. It said: '' I just want you to know that, if you leave DA I will leave too and if your psycho brothers will do something to you I will fucking kill them. Love you ^^. ''

'' That slacker who the hell does he think he is? '' Chazz smiled and sent the message too. It said: '' The pigs will fly then I will let you leave Duel Academy and I'm not planning on going to my brothers, you're my family now. Oh and by the way, I have an appointment to the dentist today that's all. ''

Then Jaden red the message from Chazz he started laughing in the class and angered Crowler which gave him detention but what's new? He had to go on the transvestite's nerves one way or another, it would be strange if he wouldn't.

That's it for now. There will be more!


	5. Chapter 5

Hello folks, long time no see! This is a new chapter for you. ^^ It will be a bit angsty but either way I hope you will enjoy it!

Answer to reviews

**DarknessLover89- **again thank you so much for reviewing and sticking so long with me! I got to say that I wonder if Jaden is too out of character and acts too much like a horny dog around Chazz but then again I picture Jaden like that so in the future chapter's he will be a bit perverted then it comes to Chazz. Anyway I hope you will enjoy it! xD

**TheSlackerestSlifer- **I'm so glad that you liked my story! I'm trying hard to improve my writing skills in English so it makes me happy to hear that I'm getting better. ^^ I hope you will be able to drool over them as much as you want because this story is rated M for a reason. :3 Thank you for reviewing!

''Talking''

‚Thinking'

**Chapter '' Ice breach '' Part I **

It was peaceful and quiet for a couple of months in Duel Academy, but this serenity was perturbed by the two bigger brothers of the certain ex Obelisk student. Slade and Jagger came back for their revenge. They decided to shut down Duel Academy for good.

Jagger offered to purchase DA from the owner Seto Kaiba himself. The CEO trusted his Academy's students and agreed to sell DA with one condition. Slade or Jagger had to beet one of the students from Duel Academy in Duel Monsters.

Slade agreed to the condition but only with his own one. The monsters in his opponent's deck couldn't have more than five hundred attack points. Seto Kaiba agreed with that condition and gave the green light for the two bastarduous brothers.

Slade had chosen Chazz as his opponent and shamefully lost. The two downtrodden brothers left DA swearing to get their revenge on their baby and Duel Academy.

After such honorable victory Chazz's name was chanted like in old days then he was still an Obelisk blue. Chancellor Shepard even gave the raven opportunity to get his Obelisk status back but red Slyfers and a certain chestnut haired weren't so willing to lend Chazz for the others.

The raven submitted and stayed with red Slyfers. ' Well I won't be sacrificing that much. My current apartment at Slyfers is ten times better than the old one in Obelisk dorm. '

Unfortunately the quiet days for Chazz ended at Friday evening. The raven's older brothers hired a plunderer to steal him away from DA. The man snuck up stealthily to an unsuspecting teen, knocked him out and carted away from the island. '' Hello Mr. Princeton, the target have been successfully captured. ''

On the other side of the phone two Princeton brothers smirked in unison. '' Good, bring him here. ''

The plunderer grinned looking at the unconscious raven his head resting against a cool window of a helicopter. '' Yes sir. ''

About at nightfall Jaden Bastion and Alexis dropped by at Chazz's place. They found the out doors unlocked but the raven was nowhere in sight. This made the trio suspicious, so they started searching all the rooms for their friend. '' Chazz never leaves his doors unlocked. ''

'' What do you mean Jaden? '' Asked the blonde girl turning back to the brunette the worry plastered on her face.

Bastion sighed and went to his two friends. '' What Jaden means is that something happened to Chazz. '' The big boobed girl gasped and sat on the leather coach to stop her head from spinning. These kind of news could mean only bad things.

'' I will kill them. '' The chestnut haired teen growled clenching his fists at the sides.

'' Who are you planning on killing Jaden? '' The blonde girl was a bit scared of Jaden for the first time. She have never saw the brunette so mad, his eyes were full of fear and rage. It made her skin crawl the goose bumps running down her spine in an unpleasant way.

'' Chazz's brothers. It's their doing. '' Jaden wasn't hundred percent sure that it was Slade's and Jagger's doing but he had a feeling in his gut that it was them.

'' Do you mean Slade and Jagger? '' Alexis tilted her head in confusion. She knew that Chazz's brothers were assholes but this would be too much.

'' Got that right. ''

Bastion looked at the angered brunet suspecting something. '' Jaden, do you know something about Chazz's brothers? ''

The brunette sighed and turned his head away from the others. '' Yea I know some things but can't tell ya sorry. Though I will bring Chazzy back you can count on me! ''

'' What do you mean Jaden? Tell us what's going on, '' commanded the blonde Obelisk student.

Jaden shook his head to the sides. '' Sorry Alexis, Chazz asked me to be quiet about that and I'm not going to betray his trust. '' With that saying Jaden turned to leave but the blonde girl's voice stopped him on the doorsill.

'' Jaden wait! What're you planning to do? ''

The brunet stopped and turned back. '' I've heard that Hell Kaiser is visiting DA. I'm gonna ask his help. ''

'' Hold on Jaden, Zane isn't in his room. I will take you to him. ''

'' Thanks Lex. '' Jaden smiled a genuine smile and the trio went on finding Kaiser.

The blue haired former DA student was in the forest spending time with his friend Atticus. The Slyfer student enlighten Kaiser about the situation and asked some help. '' Course Jaden, I will gladly help you. We can use my personal helicopter for the flight, '' Zane suggested. They needed to get to Domino city, in Japan.

'' I will fly too. '' Atticus came to stand near the chestnut haired teen putting his hand on the smaller one's shoulder.

'' Atticus you don't have to…''

'' Don't be an idiot Jaden. How can I leave Chazzy in trouble? Moreover, I have to watch over you and Zane. '' The brown haired Obelisk smirked feeling content with his choice of words.

'' I wanna fly too. '' The blonde girl came in front. She wanted to help Chazz and also needed to keep an eye on her older brother. Who knows what her ''cazanova'' of a brother will play out.

'' Me too. '' Bastion didn't want to be left out. Even though he wasn't such a close friend to Chazz but lately he started to like the spiky haired raven. ( In a friendly way of course :3 )

'' It would be better if you, Bastion and Alexis stayed here if Chazz decided to come back. Okay?'' Kaiser looked at both his friends which nooded in agreement and sulked away. '' So, we're going to leave first thing tomorrow morning. Seven o'clock sharp. We will meet at a B west platform and take a flight from there with my personal helicopter. ''

''Got it. See ya in the morning. '' Jaden politely excused himself and went to his dorm. The curfew was treading on his heels.

The brunet tried to sleep all night but he couldn't. He felt that something horrible happened or will happen to his lover. Yes, his lover. Chazz was Jaden's and anyone who tried to hurt or steel his beloved one away, there would be hell to pay. He needed the raven like a fish needs water, like a flower needs sun, like a human being needs to breath.

Jaden had a carefree persona and go lucky guy attitude, which let him make friends easily. But then the night came he felt all alone, so he needed that something precious to hold on whenever he felt alone or unneeded. Therefore then he met Chazz, his supposed to be rival he felt full and content, like a piece of his heart which have been missing finally returned and he would be dammed to let it all go away.

Jaden's suspicions were well-founded because Slade and Jagger decided to sell their baby brother to the whore house. Chazz dared to humiliate them in public, their reputation was hanging on the thin thread and it was only a matter of time then it broke apart. Two prideful Princetons couldn't let their career slip away, but that meant Chazz's destruction. And what would be a better way to ruin their little brother and even get a profit from it? Yea, the brothel is a perfect place for bitches like their baby brother.

'' So slut, now you will be able to become a star in your destined career. '' Slade kicked the raven into his solar plexus, the said boy moaned in pain. '' Aren't you happy? '' The black haired man mocked his crouched brother.

'' Slade, what are we going to do with him? The procurer will take him only tomorrow about at ten am,'' asked Jagger.

'' Hmmm… let me think a bit. What could we do with this trash? Slade do you have anything in mind? '' The dark haired man looked at his thoughtful brother.

After a few seconds the brown haired man looked at his brother and grinned. '' As a matter of fact I do have one. ''

Slade looked down at his spiky haired brother lying on the ground in the corner of the room and stalked to him. Chazz hearing the sound of approaching shoes tried to look as little as possible from fear to be hit again but was surprised then he was lifted rather gently by his brother and shoved into Jagger's arms. '' He's yours. Make me proud of you Jagger. ''

'' Don't worry, I will. '' Chazz shuddered then he saw his brother licking his lips. He wanted to get away from his brother's grasp but he was barely standing. His body ached from the kick he got earlier and his head was still spinning from the drugs he got at DA. '' Slade, open up that wardrobe over there. ''

'' And what should I be searching for? '' Slade raised an eyebrow.

'' Give me that pink bag. ''

'' What's in it? '' Slade was curious and the devil expression on his brother's face made him even more inquiring.

'' It's a present for our beloved baby brother, or should I say baby sister. '' Jagger smiled like a snake but his facial expression soon turned into a frown then Chazz coughed some blood on his Armani jacked. '' Hey bitch, you ruined my costume. '' The brown haired man growled and threw the pour raven on the ground. The impact was hard and Chazz barely kept the painful moan from escaping his lips for the fear of getting more punches.

While Jagger was cleaning his smudged jacked, Slade finally inspected the contents in the pink bag. What he found made his day. There was a black French maid dress with white Lace trim with satin finish apron, black fishnet stockings and a pair of dark high heels. '' Jagger you scamp, '' chuckled Slade. '' How've I didn't think of that? '' The dark haired man sneered and tossed the slutty outfit to the fallen raven. '' Put these on, '' commanded Slade.

Chazz examined the given garment's and crouched himself into a ball. This made the older man furious. '' I said, put these on! ''

The raven only tightened his grip around himself. '' No way, '' mumbled the black Slyfer.

'' You dare to disobey? You trash! '' Slade bent down and taking his baby brother around the collar smashed him against a cohered wall. He waited while Chazz started moving to get up and smashed him again. '' Now put these on! ''

'' I won't, '' stammered the raven. He knew he was in deep shit now but he had to save the remnants of his pride.

Slade was preparing for the next session of hits then Jagger stopped him. '' Wait, I know the better way to force him. ''

The black haired man lowered his hands but was still looking daggers at the beaten teen. '' Then hurry up and spill it because my patience isn't made of iron. ''

Jagger slowly walked to the lying Chazz and bent down. He leaned near the slightly trembling raven's ear and whispered slyly. '' If you won't do what we tell you, your beloved Jaden will be dead. ''

Chazz's eyes widened in horror. '' Don't touch Jaden. ''

Jagger laughed from the desperation in Chazz's voice. He knew how much the raven cared for that stupid Slyfer and he used that knowledge to theirs advantage. '' Come on Slade, let's go to get some coffee. Chazzy will be ready then we come back. '' With that said two older Princetons left the beaten teen to destroy the last pieces of his dignity.

The raven didn't have anything left as to listen to his cruel brothers. He shakily stood up and went to dress himself into the new attire. He managed to put on fishnet stokings and high heels without much trouble but the tight maid's dress was a real challenge even for his slender physique.

Chazz wanted to cry he really needed that right now but he couldn't show himself weak because he would surely get two more punches into his already bruised ribs and the blood he coughed earlier made him worrisome of his health condition.

Then Slade and Jagger finally came back they started mocking the poor raven. '' Look Jagger, what a slutty little brother we have. But something is missing. '' The black haired man scratched his chin a bit and then pulled out a black leather collar from his pocket. He stalked to the humiliated teen and put the collar around the pale slender neck. '' There you go. '' Slade patted Chazz's head in a gentle taunting manner.

The raven relaxed a bit from the gentle gesture but the next thing he felt was a hard slap on his face and a punch into his stomach which made him drop to his knees on the floor. '' I thought of a good game to pass the time, '' announced Slade. '' It's called horsy horsy. ''

Chazz's eyes became big like plates by the mentioning of such game. He remembered how his brothers played it with him then they were little kids. It was hard to carry his older brothers back then but now it was simply impossible.

The raven let and audible moan of pain then he felt himself being forced on all fours and the sudden extra pounds on his back. '' Come on bitch, move! '' Slade slapped Chazz on the butt.

' If they think that I would be able to move they're delusional. ' Chazz thought to himself but that didn't help his situation one bit.

Then two older brothers were tired of waiting for the raven's cooperation Jagger thought of another entertainment. '' Look Slade I think our little Chazzy is hungry. Why don't we feed him? '' The black haired man raised an eyebrow which clearly said '' Are you kidding? '' but quickly smiled himself then he saw the other smirking slyly.

Chazz's belly growled of the mentioning of food but he soon felt like vomiting then he saw a dog's bowl in front of him. The tears gathered around the silver orbs but Chazz held them in and drank quietly because the thirst he felt was that great.

The food wasn't any better. The same dog's bowl full of some strange color glop but he knew he had to eat. The raven didn't know then will be the next time he will get to full his stomach with food.

Then Chazz's older brothers finally got tired of messing with their baby brother, they chained the exhausted raven by the metal pipe in the cold garage and left him for the night. '' Good night Chazzy, have a nice nap. ''

Then raven was finally alone he felt the hot tears running down his hurting cheeks. Chazz tried to stop those salty droplets but failed. Not feeling the cold weather nor his body the black Slyfer sobbed involuntary the whole night. He was silently praying for someone to help him to get back to his friends and Jaden.

Just the memories of being with them supported the raven and gave some hope of being happy again. With that in thought Chazz sank into the restless sleep then the first rays of sun illuminated the dark garage.

At seven am like it was decided, Jaden, Atticus and Zane left the Academy Island with a helicopter to the Princeton residence in Domino city.

They found the mansion without much difficulty but didn't make it in time. Then they reached their destination the raven was already gone.

'' Shit! You bastards, where the hell is Chazz? '' Jaden was furious beyond belief. His childishly pure eyes now narrowed into slits. He wanted to kick some asses and fast.

'' How dare you talk to us like that you waste? '' growled the dark haired Princeton.

'' Yea, don't you dare to lift your tone like that you little piece of shit! '' agreed Jagger.

Seeing that his friend was barely controlling himself Zane decided to step in on the conversation. '' It's your own fault Princenton. ''

'' And if you don't tell us where Chazzy is, we will inform the police how you have been treating him all this time, '' threatened Atticus.

'' Don't make me laugh! The police you say… ha! We will bribe them with money in no time. '' The older Princentons started laughing maniacally.

'' Say, you wanna know where is our pathetic excuse of a brother? '' Slade sneered in disgust.

Hell Kaiser step in front of the black haired man their eyes meeting in a silent battle of authority. ''I think we already cleared that for you, but if you need a repeat then yes, we want to know where is Chazz. ''

The older man smirked. '' That slut is there he belongs to, in a whore house. ''

'' What? '' shouted Jaden. He couldn't believe what he just heard.

'' It appears that someone has some hearing problems but I'm good-natured so I will repeat that again. We sent our loser brother to the brothel. Have you heard that or do I need to repeat myself again? '' Slade and Jagger smiled cockylly seeing Jaden's face becoming like a tomato from anger. Though Slade didn't smile too long. Zane with Atticus didn't even register then the furious brunet planted a fist on the black haired man's nose. The latter was caught by Jagger, the thin stream of blood trickling from Slade's crushed nose. '' You will pay for that Slyfer trash! Mark my words you will pay! ''

Jaden was planning another blow but was stopped by his two friends. '' Jaden stop, they're not worth it. '' Atticus tried to soothe his younger fellow's anger but that was hard to do.

'' Let me go! I will fucking kill them! '' struggled Jaden but to no avail. Zane and Atticus was just too damn strong.

'' Calm down hot shot. Atticus, take him out of here. '' Zane commanded and followed his two friends leaving the room, Jaden glaring daggers at two Princetons but not trying to fight them anymore.

Then his buddies finally left Zane looked back at the two men his glare murderous and promising a lot of pain if they didn't agreed to him. '' Listen to me carefully, because I won't repeat myself. Tell me Chazz's whereabouts right now or else I will leak the information of how you treated your own brother and I'm not joking here. Besides I don't think you will be able to shut the media and massive tabloids. It's just plain impossible even for you. ''

'' Fine, I will tell you. '' Realizing their defeat Jagger written the address of the whore house on a piece of paper and Zane calmly left leaving two older Princetons to tend for themselves.

'' Atticus, call a taxi. ''

'' Roger Zane! ''

The blue haired boy went to Jaden which head was bent in shame and devastation. '' Jaden, how are you? '' The taller boy put his hand on a crouched shoulder somewhat comforting his younger friend.

'' Have you found out where they're keeping Chazz? '' the brunet asked with hope in his eyes.

Zane smiled reassuringly at the other. '' Yes, we're going right now. ''

Jaden's eyes lit momentary and he smiled his full smile back at the blue haired boy. '' Thanks Zane. ''

Hereupon at the whore house…

'' What a cutie you are, like a porcelain doll. You will definitely succeed with a high class clients. '' The man in a green kimono was admiring Chazz's looks while leading the cuffed raven into the dark wet cellar.

The black Slyfer was thrown none too gently on the stoned floor as he heard a sound of metal bars clicking. '' You have about half an hour to rest, so stop crying for your eyes won't be red and puffy then I take you to the client. Got that? ''

There was only silence coming from the raven. '' I don't hear the answer, '' the man growled, but Chazz kept his mouth shut. He didn't want to talk at all, his throat was sore and dry from the lack of fluids.

The silence pissed off the man, so he took the skinny raven by the neck and slammed him into to a wall, hard. Chazz's head was spinning from the harsh impact with the hard wall. He almost saw stars circling around his head. He already could feel a painful bump forming on the back of his head. '' Then I ask, you answer, so let's try again. Do you understand? ''

'' Yes… I understand. '' The raven was a bit taken away then he heard his raspy shaky voice. He wanted to look strong in front of the unknown man but hell, he couldn't even speak normally.

Suddenly Chazz felt the searing pain into his abdomen. The man kicked him into the guts. ' Sick bastard, ' thought the coughing raven.

'' You have to address me as a master. Well? ''

Chazz was no fool he didn't want to do more damage to his already beaten body. Who knew he might have a chance to escape this hell hole. '' Yes…mas…ter, '' the raven mouthed, his voice barely audible.

'' Good girl. '' The freaky man patted the raven on the head in a mocking manner. '' From now on your name is Sugarplumps. Do you understand? ''

'' Yes master. '' The raven sighed and turned from the man. His presence disgusted him.

'' Good to hear Sugarplums. '' The transvestite almost purred leaving the raven to himself.

Chazz felt like crying but remembered that it's forbidden to him, so he wiled the sour traitors away. ' I'm so hungry. I would give anything to feel the taste of Banner's cooked shrimps and see Jaden's smile. '

Thinking of such nostalgic things made his eyes water again but he quickly restrained them. ' I can't cry it would be bad to anger that creep. Though, maybe it would be better to get knocked out than being raped by some old fat pervert. ' The mental images of stinking bulky men gave Chazz the creeps.

He wiled those thought's away and suddenly remembered that he was still wearing the maid's outfit his bastard's of a brothers made him wear yesterday. ' God those high heels are killing me. Now I know how girls feel like wearing them, ' the raven chuckled lightly. With such thought's Chazz tried to cheer himself up a bit. He didn't want to give up even though his situation was desperate.

Half an hour past quickly and Chazz was escorted to some luxurious bedroom where the handsome male in his young twenties was already waiting for him. The stranger was wearing a white tuxedo, a blue rose adorning the lapel and resembling the two azure eyes glistening through the blonde hair the length of the shoulders.

'' Hello Sugarplums, my name is Fuma. '' The blonde guy introduced himself then they were left alone in the bedroom.

Whereas Chazz was standing near the door his head bent down and body slightly trembling. The blonde male looked the raven from head to toe. Seeing that Chazz was shivering Fuma slowly went to him and gently took his wrist. '' Don't be scared. '' The blonde smiled and led the black Slyfer to the bed.

'' Sit, we will have some champagne. '' Fuma took an expensive looking bottle of sparkling drink and poured a generous amount of liquid into crystal glasses. '' What is your true name Sugarplums? '' the blonde male asked.

Chazz was a bit taken back by the sudden question, he was so preoccupied with escape plan that he almost registered the sticky glass trusted into his right hand. '' Chazz. '' answered the raven looking at other straight to the eyes.

'' You have such a beautiful pair of eyes Chazz, '' Fuma complimented and raised his glass in the air preparing for the toast. '' For you beautiful. '' The blonde clinked his glass into the raven's and drank his champagne while Chazz was just looking at his own one.

'' Don't you like champagne? '' Chazz furrowed his eyebrows and turned to the side.

' I don't like you, you bastard! ' the raven shouted in his mind though he wanted to do it out loud and run as far away as possible, unfortunately he had no choice but to wait for the opportunity to do that.

Fuma became tired for the raven's lack of cooperation. He put his hands on the bony shoulders and slowly moved them down the trembling arms. The blonde's left hand ended at Chazz's slim waist and the right found its way on the raven's hand which was holding champagne his hard chest pressing against the teens back. The black Slyfer flinched from the touch and dropped the crystal glass the clear liquid staining the fine carpet.

'' I'm sorry, I will clean everything in the instant. '' The raven panicked and tried to lose himself from Fuma's grasp but the blonde male didn't let him go his iron grip tightening even more.

'' Don't bother, the maid's will take care of it. '' The blonde turned the raven to him and bringing Chazz's sticky hand from the spilled champagne to his lips, started licking it clean.

Fuma sucked every finger like a popsicle then proceeded to clean the sticky palm and wrist. The raven's cheeks became red from embarrassment and sick feeling in his gut. He tried to pull his hand away from the sloppy appendage but with every attempt Fuma pressed the raven into himself even harder.

'' You taste good Chazz, but I want to taste more of you, '' purred the blonde and pinned the raven down on the bed straddling his curvy hips, preventing Chazz from escaping. The next thing the black Slyfer felt was cold lips on his warm pale ones.

Chazz clenched his teeth tightly not wanting to let the other's tongue in his mouth but Fuma wasn't happy about that, so he grasped the raven's jaw bone tightly to pry his mouth open and invade that warm cavern.

Then the blonde finally succeeded he started furiously explore Chazz's mouth harshly biting the raven's lower lip. ' He's an animal, I would have puked into his mouth if could! ' Unfortunately for the raven he didn't eat for quite a while so vomiting was out of options.

After a few agonizing minutes the teen gathered his strength and tore himself away from the wild male. '' Stop it! Don't touch me! '' shouted the panicking raven.

Fuma just smirked, he rather liked the feisty ones. '' Well well, looks like Sugarplums has quite a voice. '' The blonde leaned down near Chazz's neck and whispered into the sensitive ear. '' Wonder what your voice will sound like then I will be pounding into your tight little ass. '' The raven's eyes widened. Now he was becoming scared shitless.

The sound of tearing was audible then Fuma started ripping the raven's dress into shreds. Chazz tried to defend himself but the blonde male was much bigger and stronger than him. ' If I won't think of something quickly I will be raped by some psycho! '

The raven didn't want to lose his virginity. Well technically he wanted but not to Fuma. ' I should have gave it to Jaden then I had an opportunity… Wait what? Me and Jaden having… '

Chazz shook his head clearing his mind. He needed to think of an escape plan, Fuma was already stroking his member through the panties.

The raven turned his head to the side then the blonde tried to kiss him again and then Chazz saw it. On the night stand was a lamp. ' It should be enough to knock him out for a while. '

The black Slyfer stopped struggling and to get Fuma's attention put his palms on the blonde's cheeks. '' Please wait a bit, '' pleaded the raven. The other stopped tearing the dress and looked at Chazz waiting for him to continue. '' Please be gentle, it's a first time form me. '' The raven fluttered his eyelashes to add for an effect.

'' As you wish Sugarplums, '' smiled Fuma. He really started acting a bit calmer and gentler. Chazz didn't resist him at all thus lulling the blonde's guard. Then Chazz secretly reached for the lamp and smashed it on the blonde's head.

The raven pushed unconscious Fuma off of himself and hoped of the bed. '' Ha asshole, now you can rape yourself. '' The raven was about to run out but suddenly he felt an ache in his abdomen and coughed a few droplets of blood. ' Shit, looks like Jagger whacked me too hard, but I have to get out from here, who knows then I will get an opportunity like this. '

By the skin of one's teeth Chazz reached the main hall and saw doors to the outside at the end of the corridor. He hid behind protrusion of some wall and waited for the way to clear up. His heart was pounding like crazy all the time and his ribs started hurting even more.

Then there was no one in the hall Chazz ran to the entrance doors and was a bit relived then they weren't locked. The raven bolted outside and started running as far away as his strength let him, his tattered dress flapping in the strong wind.

Then Chazz was sure that he made enough distance from the whore house he stopped to look around. The raven was beaten, frozen, hungry and tired. Not to mention his attire was barely hiding his skin and that little fabric he had left was a slutty dress. He had to hide somewhere to not attract too much attention.

Chazz was slowly wandering around then he spotted an alleyway with a huge trashcan. The black Slyfer decided to hide across it till the nightfall. He sat on the wet asphalt and leaned on the cold container.

The raven felt something soft rubbing at his frozen hand. He looked down and saw a little black kitty rubbing his fur into his palm. '' Hey little guy, sorry but I don't have any food. '' the kitten looked raven in the eyes as if understanding what was said and settled himself on Chazz's lap purring contently. The raven felt the warm radiating from the small animal. '' For the past few days I didn't feel any warmth I think I even will be able to sleep. '' ' It would be good to fall asleep and never woke up…'

With such dark thought's the raven slowly fell asleep his hand stopped caressing the dark fur then unconsciousness took him completely…

To be continued…

Liked it? Hated it? Please Review! ^^


	6. Chapter 6

Hello folks! I hope I didn't take too long to publish another chapter but here it is. ^^ I thank you all my faithful readers and especially reviewers. You're the best love you so much! ( Hey that rhymed xD )

**Warnings: **nothing new, just a fluff, a bit of angst and lemony stuff.

**Answer to reviews**

**anon – **I'm so glad that my fic got your attention! Don't worry Jaden will definitely come to his precious Chazz's rescue. I like Zane too so I will be making him with someone as a side paring in this fic. With whom you will have to find out at future chapters but don't do any conclusions at first because it will be a bit twisted relationship. ^^ As for my native langue it's Lithuanian, so yea English isn't my native langue but I'm trying to improve it. I'm happy you think it's getting better! Thank you! ^^ It's nice that you know Spanish well because I don't know a shit about it. Oh well too bad so sad gotta move on! :3

Anyway here's the next part of the fifth chapter hope you will enjoy it and will be able to do some drooling! xD Thank you for reviewing it makes me very happy!^^

**DarknessLover89****- **Thank you my, the most faithful fan! Here is another chapter for you.^^As for raping I'm not that much of a incest fan so there shouldn't be any rape between Princeton brothers but they will be getting even more sadistic. I haven't watched the movie '' Unleashed '' but have and idea what's it about as for '' Memoirs of a Geisha '' I guess it's a bit similar in a way :3

Oh and Jaden will definitely rescue his lovely raven because LOVE can do everything! xD

Hope you will enjoy this chapter and thank you for sticking with me for so long! ^^

**Chapter '' Ice breach '' Part II **

**Last time…**

Chazz was slowly wandering around then he spotted a secluded alleyway with a huge trashcan in the corner. The black Slyfer decided to hide across it till the nightfall. He sat on the wet asphalt and leaned on the cold container hoping to get some rest.

After some time of siting there the raven felt something soft rubbing at his frozen hand. He looked down and saw a little black kitty rubbing his fur into his numb palm. '' Hey little guy, sorry but I don't have any food. '' the kitten looked raven in the eyes as if understanding what was said and settled himself on Chazz's lap purring contently. The raven felt the warmth radiating from the small animal. '' For the past few days I didn't feel any warmth I think I even will be able to sleep. '' ' It would be good to fall asleep and never woke up…'

With such dark thought's the raven slowly fell asleep his hand stopped caressing the dark fur then unconsciousness took him completely…

**Now on with the story…**

In about an hour or so after Chazz's escape, Jaden showed with his friends at the same brothel the raven was banished by his two older brothers.

Then the gang reached the owner's of a whore house door, Hell Kaiser kicked them open with his enormous strength and Jaden took the bulky sucker around the collar.

'' Where is Chazz bastard? '', growled the furious brunette.

'' I don't know what you're talking about. '' The man smirked at Jaden but soon his facial expression changed into scared one then brunet slammed him against the concrete wall the cracking sound of the skull audible for everyone in the room.

'' Where is Chazz? '' the brunet asked one more time his temper rising to the fullest.

'' I really don't know what you're talking about. This is a brothel and there's no such client named Chazz in the list, I swear! '' The man looked like he was about to piss his pants. He put his hands in a defensive manner his eyes pleading for mercy.

'' That's it buddy, you asked for it. '' Jaden retreated a bit from the chunky man and brought back with himself a metal chair.

He was about to mangle the pathetically trembling man's head then he felt a strong grip on his elbow. Jaden turned around to see who was stopping him from kicking the pimp's ass and was met by the cold blue eyes. '' Jaden stop, don't waste your strength on this pig. '' Zane's voice sounded calm and collected his eyes burned with rage and disgust for the bulky man. Jaden put the chair down and let Kaiser to deal with the now sweating fatty.

Zane slightly bent down near the fat stuff and whispered in a dangerous voice. '' If you won't tell what my friend is asking you right now I will rip out all your veins one by one and then will chop your body into thousands of tiny pieces. And believe me, I will do it so slowly that you will be regretting you were ever born. ''

'' Okay, okay! I will tell you, just don't' kill me! '' The man stood still panting in fear and went to the door's gesturing Jaden to follow him. '' I will show you where your friend is. ''

'' Wait a second, we will be coming too '', shouted Atticus.

'' Fine, but I will have to warn you that whatever you see in there I'm not at fault. '' The man didn't even registered then he was on the ground nursing his bruised nose from the impact with the hard floor. Zane had kicked him in the butt, hard.

'' But of course, mister innocent. '' The fatty glared at the blue haired male but didn't dare to muster even a word. He had his manly pride on the risk but also valued his life.

The man took the gang to the room there Chazz was supposed to be having fun with Fuma, but they only found the blonde lying unconscious on the bed. The raven was no were to be seen.

'' Stop playing with us. '' Jade growled dangerously.

'' I'm not playing. He had to be here I swear! '' The man was now panicking seriously. Not only because of the blue haired male's threat, but also for Chazz's older brothers. He was in a really deep shit now.

Atticus tried to wake up the blonde man but didn't succeed. '' It's useless, Chazz got him good. ''

'' That should've been expected. Chazz is still The Chazz '', Hell Kaiser remarked.

'' Yea but Zane, even though Chazzy is quite strong physically, now he's all alone in the huge Domino city probably hiding somewhere from his bastards of a brothers with possibly no communicating device or money. ''

At these words the brunette teen fell on his knees and started sobbing quietly. '' It's all my fault. I shouldn't have let him go anywhere by himself. Now I don't even know where he is and in what condition. ''

Atticus felt a pang in his heart seeing his friend suffering from blaming himself. He went to the kneeling brunet and put his hand on the chestnut locks. '' Jaden buddy, you're not the guilty one and don't worry Chazz is strong and we will definitely find him. ''

Jaden rubbed at his teary eyes and looked at him with a small smile plastered on his face. '' Thanks Atticus, I needed that. ''

'' Your welcome buddy. '' The older male smiled in return.

The gang left the brothel and split to search for the raven in the humongous Domino city. To search for Chazz was the same as searching for needle in the haycock, however Jaden didn't lost his hope.

Then the clock was announcing the midnight Zane and Atticus went to the nearby hotel to have a rest. Of course the chestnut haired teen didn't join them, he carried on searching for his beloved one.

Approximately at two am the red Slyfer stopped at some random alley to take a break. He didn't want to admit but his feet were killing him. ' I will rest for ten minutes and then I will continue to look for you Chazz. '

Suddenly the brunette saw a familiar shape of frame behind a big trashcan. '' Chazz? '' In a speed of light Jaden was in front of the small bundle his heart beating rapidly.

It appeared that the familiar silhouette was indeed the brunette's beloved one. '' Chazzy, baby, wake up! '' Jaden was shaking the raven lightly.

Then Chazz woke up he didn't recognize the brunette. He punched Jaden hard in the gut and ran away. Then the brunet got his breath he proceeded to run after the black Slyfer. '' Chazz wait up! It's me Jaden! '', shouted the chestnut haired male, though the raven was blinded by the fear and didn't hear anything.

Eventually Chazz reached the deadlock. Finding himself in a tight corner the raven took some broken bear bottle and stood in an attack position, his body shaking uncontrollably.

Seeing his lover's silver orbs full with fear and terror Jaden slowly approached the raven and spoke to him in a low soothing voice. '' Chazzy, it's me Jaden. Don't you remember me? ''

The raven's lashes fluttered a bit his eyes sparkling with hope. '' Ja..den? '' Chazz asked in a shaky voice still not believing his wish came true so quickly.

'' Yea Chazzy, it's me, '' the raven burst into tears and threw himself into Jaden's awaiting arms. The brunette hugged Chazz tightly his head burying in the raven locks inhaling a sweet scent of his lover.

The embrace lasted for a few minutes then Chazz abruptly detached himself from Jaden's arms his cheeks painted in the light pink color. '' What're you doing here so far away from Duel Academy? '', asked the raven chasing his embarrassment away.

'' I came to save ya, but it looks like you took care of it yourself. '' The red Slyfer grinned.

'' Of course! I'm Chazz Princeton after all, the black Slyfer! '' The raven banged his chest to add more effect.

Jaden smiled warmly at his lover's antic then he felt a slight vibration in his pocked. He had got a message from Zane.

Message

'' I've booked two rooms in Neo hotel. One for me and Atticus and another for you and Chazz. Your room is 114, the key is in the lobby. If anything happens call. Me and Atticus are going to rest a bit, I suggest you to do the same. ''

'' Who's writing? '' asked the raven his form beginning to shiver from the cool night weather.

'' Zane. He and Atticus brought me here and helped me to find you. Now they're chillin a bit at the Neo hotel.''

Chazz nodded his head in notion his heart warming in knowledge that he has such caring friends. '' That's nice but as you can see I'm capable of taking care of myself, '' the raven announced proudly but as soon as he ended his sentence Chazz felt a burning pang on his left cheek. Jaden slapped him on the face.

The black Slyfer was shocked. Jaden had never hit him, not to mention on the face. He started at the brunet his eyes big like a saucers, waiting for the other to explain himself. The silence between them was almost unbearable.

Jaden's head was bent down his hands clenched into tight fists. The raven could see that the brunette was barely containing himself. '' You don't understand do you? '' Jaden finally spoke up. '' I was so worried. God not just me, everybody else was too! '' The chestnut haired male finally looked at his lover, the raven's eyes holding so much pain.

Chazz turned his head away. '' Tsk… I'm sorry Jaden, but I had to sort out things with my family and it's none of anyone's concern. It's between me and my brothers. ''

Jaden furrowed his brows. '' Between you and your brothers you say. '' The red Slyfer kept in silence till he caught Chazz's look. '' First I find that your sadistic brothers had kidnaped and sold you to a brothel. Then I set out to rescue you but it appears that you have knocked out the client and escaped. Eventually I find you at the early morning in some stinking alley way all frozen, hungry and with tattered prostitute's attire sleeping beside a trashcan and you're saying that it's not my business? '' the brunette growled. '' To top it all I have no doubts that you're badly injured and it won't surprise me that you're running a high fever! '' By the end of his speech Jaden was shouting his breathing heavy and uneven.

'' Are you finished? '' Chazz asked calmly his look emotionless.

'' No. '' Jaden quite aggressively grabbed the unsuspecting raven's arms and pulled him flush to his chest.

'' What are y…'' Chazz tried to get away from the brunet's grasp, the shivers running down his spine from the sudden treatment, but he didn't have the proper chance because Jaden was already leaning to capture his pale lips in a kiss. The contact was so sudden that Chazz stood frozen for a few seconds but then he felt the wet tongue lapping at his lower lip asking for entrance he immediately granted it melting at the felling of that sweet taste his lover possessed.

The kiss wasn't rough but at the same demanding even though it lasted no longer than a minute. '' You got me worried. '' The brunette whispered his lips barely above the raven's reddened ones.

The lone tear rolled down Jaden's cheek on the raven's flushed one. Chazz's heart skipped a painful beat and he finally understood his mistake. '' I'm sorry, '' the smaller male said barely in a whisper.

Jaden wanted to reward his lover for admitting his little sins by giving him another kiss but found his beloved one slumping in his arms like a jello. The brunette panicked then Chazz coughed a few times and a couple of red droplets landed on Jaden's jacket. '' Chazz you… ''

'' Never mind, it will pass. '' The raven tried to reassure the other teen but coughed a few more times staining Jaden's jacket with blood once again.

The brunette furrowed his brows feeling the other trembling in his arms. Jaden had enough of all this. He took hold of the raven's back and legs under the knees lifting the uncoordinated Chazz up and caring him bridal style.

The black Slyfer screeched in embarrassment and started wriggling himself out of the brunets hold. '' What the hell slacker? Put me down dammit! ''

Jaden strengthened the hold on the other chuckling slightly. '' Relax Chazzy, and enjoy the journey. ''

'' Put me down, it's embarrassing, '' protested the raven his cheeks the color of a tomato.

Jaden shook his head. '' It isn't the time to be embarrassed, you need a professional help and if it makes you feel better it's three in the morning. Nobody will see us so chill. ''

'' Where are you taking me? ''

'' To the hospital. '' Jaden soon regretted his open answer. Chazz renewed his rebelling again.

'' I object! I won't show up looking like that in public. ''

''Okay ease up, we will rest for the night at the hotel room Zane rented for us but first thing in the morning you're going to see a doctor and won't take no for an answer. ''

Chazz sighed tiredly and nodded in agreement. '' But you know, I really can walk by myself. ''

The red Slyfer suddenly stopped. He looked down at the raven in his arms waiting for his attention. Chazz quirked an eyebrow looking into the other's chocolate eyes. '' What? ''

Janen inhaled deeply and then made a sinister smile. '' One more ''but'' and you're going straight to the hospital. '' And Chazz shut up.

' Then did this Slyfer slacker become so categorical? Looks like under the care free exterior hides an adamant personality. No wonder he beats everyone in the duel. But the biggest question is… How I, Chazz Princeton Jaden's arch rival ended up in a position of being his lover and to top it all… I kind of like it. Grrr! ' Jaden noticed that the raven was having an argument in his mind but didn't dared to comment on it. He feared Chazz's wrath.

During the journey to the hotel Chazz spent in Jaden's strong hands all the while blushing in embarrassment. The brunette let him go just then they reached the front doors of the Neo hotel. Holding the raven's hand tightly Jaden led him to their room.

It was a five star spacious hotel room with a one king sized bed, a commodious shower, bath, a snack-bar and all the other necessary accommodations.

'' Go wash yourself, I will grab a robe for ya. '' Chazz nooded silently and went to finally get rid of his tattered outfit and get himself cleaned. The raven tried to walk as normal as possible but he didn't manage to hide his painful limping. ' Chazz is hurting. Dammit those bastards, I hope they will burn in hell! '

Jaden quickly got back with the towels and bath robes in hand. He came in a bathroom to hang the fresh items for the raven to use but stopped abruptly then he saw Chazz's naked form through the slightly glazed glass. The red Slyfer couldn't resist such a terrific opportunity, so not wasting any more precious time Jaden sneakily helped himself to the shared shower.

Since the shower was quite large and had two taps the raven didn't notice the sudden company but not for long. Then Jaden released the water on his shower side the silence was overcome by the very manly squeak. '' Ahhh…! What're you doing here Slacker? Can't you see I'm still showering? ''

Chazz snatched a fluffy towel to somewhat cover up his privates, but that did no good for him. Jaden's attention was already on his beaten body full of bruises and contusions. Some of them were even bleeding. '' Why are you staring like that? '' Chazz started feeling nervous. The look on the brunette's eyes held a murderous glint. Well the raven didn't think it was directed at him but it still made him slightly scared.

Jaden kept silent not answering Chazz's question. He snuck behind the nervous raven and put his hands on the pale hips. The black Slyfer was slightly trembling but stopped then he felt soft warm lips on his left shoulder. Jaden gently kissed the bruise formed on the usually flawless pale skin.

The raven moaned silently from the slight pain mixed with pleasure. Later he felt the brunet's heated lips on his arm, back and one of butt cheeks, the towel long forgotten on the wet shower tiles.

Jaden was kissing all the sore spots he has found on Chazz. '' Jaden stop doing this '', pleaded the raven. He felt good due to Jaden's caring touches but it made him very embarrassed, he couldn't help it.

The chestnut haired male snuck one of his hands between Chazz's vaguely parted legs and grabbed his hardening member to pump it into the full hardness. '' Ja…den? '' The raven's gasped the brunette's name then he felt the slow strokes down his hardening manhood. His mind was saying no but his body screamed yes. It was so frustrating on the smaller male.

'' I've missed you, '' whispered Jaden into Chazz's ear licking the sensitive shell and gaining a moan from his lover. The red Slyfer smirked and turned the disorientated raven around crushing their wet bodies together. The silver orbs widened then he felt a hard on pressing into his belly.

Jaden didn't notice though as he leaned down to capture the pink trembling lips to his own. Slightly stunned Chazz kept his mouth shut but Jaden wasn't having any of it. He squeezed the raven's member eliciting a gasp from him and immediately dived into the sweet caver exploring it hungrily.

Chazz's mind became a mush, so he didn't registered then Jaden leaded raven's unoccupied hand to his equally hard cock. Not hesitating for even a second the spiky haired male started palming the brunet's road to the completion.

Only three types of sounds were emanating from the shower: the sound of water, gasping and moaning. Two heated bodies were pressed closely to one another trying to get their release. '' Jaden, I'm going…to come. ''

'' Me too…Chazz. '' The two males didn't last long and released into each other's hands full force. Their bodies trembling from the after effect but at the same time relaxed.

Jaden looked at the glazed silver orbs and put his palm on the slapped cheek. '' I'm sorry. ''

Chazz turned his gaze to the side. '' It's okay, I deserved it. ''

Jaden sighed. He knew that Chazz was very prideful but he cared for the raven so much that he couldn't imagine his life without his precious one. And the things Chazz went through scared him as much as his hate for the ones which hurt his raven. Yes, Chazz was his and he would be dammed to let anyone hurt or take the raven away from him.

'' Say Chazzy, did ya like it? ''

The raven was a little taken back by the question out of blue. '' Eh? What do you mean? ''

'' Have you enjoyed what we did just now? '' Jaden was looking straight into the silver orbs, his face wasn't showing any discomfort or shame.

Chazz didn't expect for the brunette to get so direct with their activities, then again Jaden was a very open minded and loud mouthed, so that should be expected.'' I don't know… '', the raven trailed of avoiding the piercing gaze Jaden was giving him.

'' Liar '', the taller male stated.

Chazz growled a bit. He was older than the slacker and he didn't have to explain himself. '' Why the hell ask then, if you know for yourself Slacker? ''

Jaden breathed deeply. He'd been with the spiky haired teen for a while now and was telling Chazz how much he loved him many times. It was time for the raven to admit his true feelings, Jaden had the right to know. '' I want to hear it from you. ''

'' What exactly? '' Chazz was gambling from his luck. He saw how Jaden got restless and was risking to be jumped but he liked to tease his Slacker.

Jaden was thinking for a minute his gaze trained on the wet tiles. Chazz got impatient so he cleared his throat to get the other's attention. The red Slyfer got back from his Lala land again facing the raven straight to the eyes. '' I want to know how you truly feel about me? ''

The black Slyfer looked at the determined brunette for a few agonizingly slow seconds, then wrapped the fluffy towel around his slim waist and left the shower leaving a shocked Jaden to finish washing himself alone.

After ten minutes the chestnut haired male came back to the bedroom, Chazz was siting on the large bed winded up in a white bathrobe. Jaden took the med kit and joined the silent raven. '' Take off your robe. ''

The silver eyed male raised a perfectly shaped brow. '' What for? ''

'' I will treat your wounds. ''

'' It's unnecessary '', mumbled Chazz.

Jaden narrowed his eyes, he knew very well how stubborn the raven can be but it was uncalled for right now. He slowly closed the gap between them not to scare the other away and slowly untied the fluffy sash exposing the upper half of Chazz's body. The raven understood that it was futile to protest, so he just sat still his gaze turned to the night stand.

Jaden noticed a few sweat drops running down the flamed cheek while he was cleansing the raven's wounds. Even if Chazz was acting calm he was hurting badly. The brunette was working as gently as possible. He had blown lightly on each wound whereas lessening the pain at least a bit. '' Yell if it hurts too bad. ''

'' It does not hurt '', the raven dismissed the other stubbornly. Even though it hurt a lot, Chazz's pride was more important. He is Princeton after all and Princetons do not show weaknesses.

Jaden finished treating the black Slyfer and put the robe back on the raven. Wrapping his arms around the slim waist the brunet has drawn his precious one close to his chest. This didn't go well with Chazz as he started coughing droplets of blood on the carpet.

Jaden watched in horror at the red stains on the fine carpet then buried his head in the crock of the raven's neck. Chazz soon felt the damp warmth on his left shoulder. '' Please Jaden, don't cry. '' The raven put a hand on Jaden's scalp and started caressing the chestnut strands to calm the other. It was the first time Jaden was crying so openly in front of the other person and it pained Chazz's heart to no end seeing his Slacker suffering because of him.

'' Sorry baby, but I can't. '' The raven sighed and leaned down to kiss the back of Jaden's head.

'' Slacker, what I have to do for you to stop? ''

Jaden chuckled lightly and rubbed his eyes clean from tears. '' Stop callin me a Slacker. ''

'' In your dreams Slacker. '' The raven snickered himself but fell silent seeing Jaden wasn't done.

'' And don't hide your true feelings from me. '' This was it. Chazz understood that Jaden wasn't planning on dropping the subject but it was the outcome the raven was afraid of. Jaden was asking what Chazz himself didn't clearly know.

'' In the shower… you've asked me what is my true feelings for you. I will tell you, but what you will hear doesn't mean anything. Got that Slacker? ''

'' Yes! '' The brunette nooded enthusiastically.

'' Oh and would you mind to let go of me? I'm fucking suffocating here! ''

'' Yea, sorry about that. '' Jaden scratched the back of his head his cheeks gaining a bit of pink color on them.

They both were sitting in front of each other on the large bed. Jaden was waiting patiently for Chazz to start. The raven breathed deeply locking his eyes with the other's, his serious expression making Jaden glup uncomfortably. '' Even though you're a moron, a complete Slacker, the best duelist in the whole Duel Academy, also a male, you… I… like you. Not only like a person which is constantly pissing me off, otherwise disrupts my life and does a lot of other annoying things…'' Jaden wanted to protest hearing so many insults directed at him but decided against it seeing that Chazz was searching for the wright words. '' Jaden, I love you none the less you do me. ''

For some time the brunet was silent, a few words said registering to his mind. '' Hey Slacker, have you lost your speaking gift? ''

'' I … I… it's… it's hard to believe… what you just said. I didn't think you will ever feel the same for me as I do much less confess it out loud. I'm so happy Chazzy! '' Jaden wiped a few happy tears from his face and pounced on the raven capturing him in a tight embrace.

'' Uhh… get of Slacker, I'm injured! '' The raven cried out barely breathing because of the strong grip the brunette had on him.

'' Sorry, my bad. '' Jaden reduced his grip on the raven but didn't let him go completely.

'' Okay you can go now to your bed side I'm very tired and want to sleep. '' Chazz tried to untangle himself from the red Slyfer but the other had other plans. With a quick movement he snatched the covers and placed them over themselves pulling the raven to his chest.

They both were laying like that for some time then the chestnut haired male felt too much heat radiating from the raven teen. He put his cool hand on Chazz's forehead to feel him up a bit and frowned. '' You're running a high fever. ''Chazz didn't say anything as he was almost asleep, Jaden's voice sounding like a background for him.

The brunette sighed and taking a thermometer gently pushed it past the pale lips of the raven. Jaden patiently waited for the familiar beeping and pulled the object out from the still lips. ' 104,6. The body stops functioning at 106. I must give him some medicine and fast. '

Seeing as there wasn't anything useful in the med kit Jaden called to a 24 hour working pharmacy and ordered Tylenol. The medicine were delivered after half an hour and during that time Chazz's fever rose till 105,1. '' Thanks buddy, good night to you. ''

'' Good night sir '',the courier bowed and took off.

Jaden quickly got back to the sweating raven and lifting his head a bit tried to feed Chazz a pill but didn't succeeded. '' Looks like I will have do it the old fashioned way. '' The brunette put the pill into his mouth, drank some water and leaned over the raven. He put his hand on the sleeping teen's chin and forced his mouth open. Putting his plump rosy lips over the pale ones he forced the cool liquid with the pill down the other's throat. Chazz coughed a few times but didn't wake up. ' Now all is left is to wait…'

See you next time! Please review, they make me type faster! ^^


	7. Chapter 7

''Talking''

‚Thinking'

**6. Chapter '' Don't ever leave me '' **

**Previously…**

Jaden quickly got back to the sweating raven and lifting his head a bit tried to feed Chazz a pill but didn't succeeded. '' Looks like I will have do it the old fashioned way. '' The brunette put the pill into his mouth, drank some water and leaned over the raven. He put his hand on the sleeping teen's chin and forced his mouth open. Putting his plump rosy lips over the pale ones he forced the cool liquid with the pill down the other's throat. Chazz coughed a few times but didn't wake up. ' Now all left is to wait…'

**Now on with the story… **

In the early morning at the hotel room where were sleeping a couple of drained Slyfer students, two older male's calmly nocked on the door.

'' Who's there? '',the sleepy voce asked.

'' It's us, can we come in? ''

'' Sure, morning guys. '' Greeted the brunette, shifting carefully from the bed not to awake the other dozed off occupant.

Atticus's and Zane's looks were immediately directed at the sleeping raven. '' How is he? '' The long haired brunette asked while slowly siting on the bed edge.

'' Not good, then he wakes up I will take him to the doctor.''

Atticus put his hand on the pale sweaty forehead and soon withdrawn it as if burned, '' Chazzy is running a high fever. ''

Jaden sighed rubbing his forehead from the headache caused by the lack of sleep. '' I've tried to bring it down with Ibuprofen but it haven't worked. ''

'' It needs more time to take a full effect. '' Atticus was gently caressing the raven strands then Zane felt the dark aura seeping from the red Slyfer which was glaring at the older brunette. Kaiser smirked.' Never would have thought that Jaden is capable of such emotion. ' Yes the chestnut haired male was jealous. Personally Jaden didn't have anything against the Obelisk student but then it came to Chazz he became very possessive.

'' Atticus come, we have a few more things to be taken care of. Jaden, take my credit card and take care of Chazz and yourself. We will meet at two pm. southern aerodrome.''

Atticus stood up and went to the fuming brunette. '' Jaden take good care of Chazzy. '' Putting his hand on the smaller male's shoulder Atticus squeezed it reassuringly and smiled. '' I'm counting on you. ''

'' Don't worry Atticus, I will. '' Jaden smiled back.

After that Atticus left with Hell Kaiser. '' Mmm… Zane, what business do we still have? ''

The blue haired male snickered. '' You know Atticus, you're such an idiot.''

'' Hey, don't call me that you jerk, if you happen to know I'm titled the Duel Academy's prince because all the girls are crazy for my looks and dueling skills'', Atticus declared proudly crossing his arms in front of his chest.

'' Your looks hardly counts as brain and it appears that intellect isn't needed then it comes to dueling. The perfect example is Jaden.''

'' You're such a dick, you know that right? ''

'' Whatever you say princess. ''

Atticus frowned at the nick name but didn't comment on it because he needed some answers. '' So anyway, what about the business you've mentioned? ''

'' Dope, haven't you noticed that something is going on between those two? ''

'' Between whom? ''

'' Chazz and Jaden. '' Atticus went silent for a minute his hand rubbing his chin in a thinking manner.

'' What do you mean? '', the long haired brunette asked looking innocently.

'' Remind me why are we friends again? ''

''Gahh why're you such a bastard?! '' The brunette started twirling his chocolate strands between his fingers. Atticus always did that then he had been irritated.

'' I thought you were the biggest relationship expert, but won't notice what is happening under your nose. ''

'' Don't tell me you think that Jaden and Chazz…'' The brunette gasped. These news were so unexpected. ( Yea right… ^^ )

'' I'm not sure about Chazz but it's not the first time I've seen Jaden glaring whenever someone touches Princeton. Not to mention the kiss marks on Chazz's neck. ''

'' Some girl might have left them. ''

'' I agree but one time I've heard them bickering about some shit at the toilet and when stood a silence. After a few seconds Chazz took out of the toilet his face red like a tomato. He was so worked up that he didn't even notice me standing near the doors. After few more seconds Jaden came out too his cheeks a little pink. He greeted me, asked where Chazz took off and went towards that direction. ''

Atticus was looking at Zane like he'd grown two heads but suddenly he remembered something himself. '' You know, that day then Chazzy's brothers dragged him to have a brotherly talk, Jaden cursed at them though I've never heard him swearing and then he whispered something to Chazzy whose face became flushed instantly. ''

'' So if Jaden is in love with Chazz that explains everything about his possessiveness. ''

'' I guess so, but that means that Jaden is gay. My poor Lexy, after all she likes Jaden with a passion.'' Atticus even squeezed a few tears adding to the effect though Zane just sighed ignoring the childish male.

'' You know Atticus'', Zane got closer to the brunette '' Jaden is not the only thing Alexis had lost. ''

'' Zane, don't even think about it, I warn you. '' Atticus started backing away from the blue haired male. They were still in the hall so he didn't want to get an unnecessary attention although it didn't look like Zane cared.

'' Call me Hell Kaiser, sexy. '' Atticus didn't even registered then Zane pounced on him and captured his unsuspecting lips in a deep kiss.

Hereupon Jaden was sitting on the bed edge trying to wake the sleeping raven while gently brushing his silky black strands. '' Wake up Chazzy. '' The brunette murmured into Chazz's ear. The raven stirred getting out of his dream land and slowly opened his eyes. The silver orbs were assaulted by the bright light which hurt his sensitive retinas making him close his eyes again. '' Morning sweetheart. '' The chestnut haired male purred kissing the others forehead in a motherly manner.

'' Call me that again and I will shove my foot up your ass '', growled raven slowly putting himself in a sitting position.

'' Okay Chazzy. '' Jaden grinned.

'' You're testing my patience idiot. '' Chazz didn't want to sound so harsh to the other but his he felt supper hot, sweaty and his head was slowly killing him. He wanted to smash some plates into wall or beat the shit out of someone but he was Princeton so he had to restrain himself from doing so.

Chazz was already able to calm himself down to a minimum then he felt the aroma of food. It made him feel even sicker then Jaden put the tray with wonderfully cooked breakfast on his lap. ''Here Chazz, healthy full of nutrient's breakfast just for you. ''

'' Thank you Jaden, but I really aren't hungry '', the raven protested. Jaden just frowned looking at his lover worried.

'' But Chazzzzz… you need to get your strength back. '' Jaden almost whined though that didn't help.

'' I'm really not hungry. '' Chazz crossed his arms against his chest and turned to the side. Jaden wasn't happy one bit. He breathed deeply and leaned closer to the raven.

'' Chazzy, I've tried to be nice but if you don't eat I will make you by force. '' Jaden smiled to his ears or more like grinned as some devil in disguise.

The raven knew that it was no use to argue with the persistent brunet so he surrendered to the others will. '' Fine I will eat but only if you will join me. '' As it is typical for Jaden he didn't declined food and to top it all he got opportunity to eat with his beloved one so there was no way he would refuse this.

Later Chazz was brought to the hospital. There he found out that his ribs weren't broken just badly bruised so he just got some strict rules from the doctor like: to lie in bed and eat properly at least for the next two weeks. '' With all do respect doctor, I can't be resting for such long amount of time. I'm a very busy person and have a lot of things to take care of. ''

'' Well Mr. Princeton I'm sorry but if you want to get better and don't have a wish to come back to the hospital I suggest you to follow my directions otherwise the consequences might be dangerous for your health. '' Chazz signed and decided to have a few days of rest in his mind but was caught off from his train of thoughts by the worried voice of Jaden.

'' But doctor, Chazz was coughing blood! ''

'' Do not worry young man, it's just a little inside transgression. I've already prescribed the needed medicine for the patient, so if he follows my directions precisely as I said your friend here will be as good as new in no time.'' The doctor kindly calmed the restless brunette though the determined look on Jaden's face send shivers down the raven's spine.

'' I can guaranty that he will '', smirked the over confident red Slyfer teen looking at the shivering Chazz straight to the eye. The latter glupped the air bubble and started hiccupping.

' I knew it! That slacker became such a bastard! ', thought Chazz but didn't spell it out loud, his manly Princeton pride was on the line. ' Damn! '

'' Oh just a second boys '', the doctor stopped the leaving males '' I almost forgot, Mr. Yuki since you will be the one taking care of Mr. Princeton here I have one more task for you. '' He gave Jaden a little bag with vials and syringes. '' You will have to inject these to the patient once a day for the following week. ''

Guess what was the reaction of the raven that second? Have no idea? Well his face was drained from all the blood and he almost fainted. I say almost because Princetons do not faint in public but that was a close one.

'' Chazz, are you okay? '' asked the alarmed brunet.

'' I'm fine just feeling a bit dizzy that's all. ''

'' I suggest you to sit down for a while Mr. Princeton. '' Offered the doctor seeing the raven barely standing on his feet. Jaden helped Chazz to the sofa while snickering to himself. ' Sweet, Chazzy is scared of needles. It will be fun to take care of him. ' ( What a devil ^^)

At the same time in Neo hotel Zane and Atticus were having and argument.

'' Zane, what's gotten into you? '' The long haired brunette asked while panting frantically from the deep kiss Hell Kaiser just blessed him with. Zane just chuckled and began drawing nearer the window the brunette was currently glued to trying to find some kind of escape but with no such luck. '' Stop getting closer. '' Atticus panicked seeing the blue haired male just few steps apart from him.

'' Calm down Atticus, I would never intentionally hurt you. '' The smaller male wasn't buying this, he wanted to step back further to get more space between them but the window was right behind him. Atticus was trapped with no escape what so ever.

Accepting his defeat the Obelisk student breathed deep and calmly asked. '' Why did you kissed me then? ''

Zane chucked yet again. Sometimes Atticus was so damn stubborn and people called him the relationships expert while the gorgeous brunette wasn't able to find out what was happening under his nose. '' Why, you ask? ''

'' Well it's, I mean, I think I… ha…ve right to know. '' Atticus stuttered. The hell he have never stuttered in front of anyone though he blamed it on his hormones and all that close proximity was really getting on his nerves.

Zane saw that Atticus was yet again in his own world so to get the smaller male's attention he closed the gap between them and snuck his arms around the other's slim waist. '' What a pointless question I think it's obvious. I want you because I like you. ''

To say the least Atticus was shocked. He was gaping like a fish caught out of the water. He was suspecting something like this for a long now but for Zane to confirm it and so bluntly. The long haired brunet wasn't prepared for that. '' Zane I… I don't know…I ''

The taller male sighed and strengthened the embrace around his smaller friend. '' Do not worry Atticus, I will wait as long as it takes. ''

For a moment Zane thought that Atticus will push him away but the blue haired released a deep breath he was holding in the he felt the brunet's arms sliding around him returning the embrace. '' Okay '', whispered Atticus while resting his head on the broad shoulder inhaling deeply into the others scent.

Chazz and Jaden spent two extra hours at a hospital for the raven to recuperate more but it was time to leave. '' Chazz, we need to go now, Zane and Atticus is already waiting. ''

'' Okay, just… give me one more minute. '' The raven closed his eyes to have a little more rest but soon was awakened by the feeling of leaving the ground. Jaden took Chazz into his hands and carried him out of the hospital. '' Oi dumbass, what do you think you're doing? '', growled embarrassed Chazz and started struggling to get away. Unfortunately Jaden wasn't even listening to his week protests. He waved the doctor goodbye and left with the raven lying safely in his arms.

Then the males got outside Chazz renewed his struggles again though from the side-on view the raven looked like a stubborn child not getting his way. Unfortunately much to Chazz's regret the brunette wasn't risking on letting his princes to get tired more than inevitable. He was bearing the raven with care all the way to the awaiting taxi.

Getting himself too in the car Jaden gave short directions to the taxi driver and quickly placed Chazz in his lap encircling the slender waist with his strong hands. '' Slacker, quit this nonsense and let me go already '', the raven groused angrily though his cheeks were beat red in shame.

'' Nope. '' Jaden grinned and buried his head in the raven looks while gently massaging the fuming ravens ribs. Unknowingly Chazz began to relax from the tender caressing and leaned his head on the brunet's firm chest closing his eyes from the sudden feel of relieve.

Seeing his lover slowly drifting off to sleep Jaden proceeded to plant tender kisses on the raven's neck. Chazz unconsciously moaned from the pleasure but remembering his current location quickly put his hands on his mouth to not embarrass himself even more. Jaden giggled to himself seeing his lover's crimson face but didn't have much time to enjoy the view as it was time to get off the taxi.

Jaden paid for the taxi driver and carried his still steamed-up princes to the jet where were Zane and Atticus already waiting for them.

'' Chazz, buddy how're feeling? '', asked concerned Atticus.

'' I've been better. Zane Atticus I want to thank you both. '' The raven bowed slightly showing his gratitude to his friends.

'' At your service. '' Hell Kiser smiled

'' It's nothing Chazz, you know how precious you're for us, but tell me how long have you been hooked up with Jaden? '' And that was then Chazz discovered a new shade of red adorning his cheeks.

Seeing the black Slyfer gasping and stuttering like some young teenage girl Jaden stepped into conversation. '' Is it that obvious Atticus? ''

This time Zane was the one smiling deviously. '' You have no idea. ''

'' It's like there's 'Chazz Princeton belongs to me' is printed on your forehead. ' Death for everyone who dares to touch him'. ''

Zane and Jaden started laughing uncontrollably while Chazz got his speech gift back. '' Atticus, you're dead then we come back. ''

'' Awww Chazzy, don't be like that it was just a joke. Better kiss your prince charming for saving you neh? '' Saying that the long haired brunet joined his two still laughing friends.

Chazz puffed his cheeks in irritation and turned his head to the window blocking his view from his childish friends. '' Don't be like that babe. '' The brunette hugged his pissed lover and kissed him on the cheek. Chazz immediately melted into the embrace though his cheeks got even redder. ( I wonder how much reddish Chazzy can get? xD)

Atticus was so mesmerized by the young couple's antic's that he didn't even registered Zane putting his hand on the long haired brunet's thigh and kissing him full on the lips. For a few seconds two slightly taken aback Slyfers stared at the older pair.

'' And I thought that I'm the only one strange.'' Chazz was the first to speak.

'' Wow, this one was unexpected. Well at least there is no need to watch for Atticus anymore. '' Jaden looked at Zane and they both grinned at each other while Chazz and Atticus felt like running.

About nightfall the gang finally reach Duel Academy's island. They were greeted by chancellor Shepard and Dr. Crowler. Zane was sent to explain the situation, Atticus went to inform their friends while Jaden carried Chazz back to their dorm.

'' If you're hungry I saw some chicken left in a fridge with some salad and there's also Alexis's baked apple pie in the living-room.'' Chazz motioned to Jaden's growling stomach.

'' Sweet, I'm starving! '' Hearing suggestion of the food the brunette dashed to the kitchen in no time and started filling up his bottomless pit with everything he got his hands on in the fridge.

'Finally some peace and quiet. Right now I would give up anything for a few sleeping pills and a full night's rest. ' Unfortunately Chazz got little time to rest as Jaden came back to his bed room with a steaming tray of food. Jaden put the tray on the raven's lap and settled near his side. '' I remembered that you've barely eaten so I thought you might be hungry. '' Jaden smiled motioning to the chicken and a piece of apple pie.

Chazz narrowed his eyes and crossed his arms on his chest. '' Well you thought wrong. I'm not hungry at all. '' The raven was trying to sound sweet but his inner me yet again got in the way, however Jaden didn't care at all.

'' Chazzy, don't you remember what the doctor said? You need to eat well to get your strength back and I'm here to make sure that you do just that. ''

This left Chazz no room for arguments as he knew that Jaden will get what he wanted eventually so there was no point in arguing. '' Fine, but only a few bites. ''

'' Hurray! '', shouted Jaden and started cramming the rest of an apple pie.

'I'm in love with a pig. ' Thought Chazz while trying to enjoy his supper calmly.

In a matter of seconds the red Slyfer has sucked nearly all the pie to his surprisingly flat belly, while Chazz's plate was left almost untouched.'' Chazz, you almost didn't touch the food. ''

The raven sighed and pushed the tray away. '' As I said before, I'm not hungry. ''

Jaden watched the impassive male then suddenly an idea popped into his head. The brunet took the left piece of an apple pie into his mouth thus that one side of the lump was still outside. He then leaned near Chazz's face staring him right in the eye. The raven was confused for a second but soon he figured out what the other wanted from him. To the brunette's surprise and further more to his own, Chazz opened his mouth slightly and welcomed the sweet dish right from Jaden's mouth. Theirs lips made contact for a moment and separated as if nothing happened. The only evidence of the seconds long event was the triumphant grin on Jaden's face and the red blush adorning Chazz's cheeks.

The two males were silent for some time and to remove the awkwardness Jaden spoke again. '' Tasty dishes you got here, who made them? I didn't see a cook around. ''

'' I've made it myself well except for the pie. '' Chazz calmly answered.

'' You… made this…?'' Jaden trailed of.

'' Yea, got a problem with that? '' Chazz narrowed his eyes, for someone who eats everything what's not moving Jaden wasn't the type of person to judge anyone's cooking skills.

'' No Chazz, they're the best dishes I've ever tasted. You cook even better than Dorothy. ''

'' Oh please. '' Chazz didn't though it was a big deal or anything but maybe for someone like Jaden it was.

'' I'm not mocking you Chazz, you should open your own restaurant. ''

'' Really?! I me…an, I will think about it. '' Though Chazz quickly restrained himself from being too enthusiastic, the spark in the raven's eyes didn't go unnoticed by Jaden.

' He's so cute ' thought the brunette while marveling the raven's true emotions. '' You know, you should show your true feelings more often. ''

'' I will try…'' Chazz looked at his lover expecting to see a warming smile but instead found the other smirking. '' What? ''

'' You have a habit of biting your lower lip then you get nervous. '' Next thing Jaden knew was a pillow flying right into his face.

'' Shut up you slacker! '', Chazz shouted and left the bedroom. Jaden giggled from the raven's antics and plopped himself on the bed stretching his stiff muscles. He was about to fall asleep then he remembered his unfulfilled duty. ' I didn't inject him with the medicine yet.'

Jaden searched for the syringe, drawn up it full of medicine and quietly stalked to the living room were Chazz was silently watching TV. The brunette snuck up behind the unsuspecting raven and put his hands on the bony shoulders sliding his palms down Chazz's body deliberately, the syringe still in hand. The black Slyfer suddenly seeing his most feared object so close to his body squeaked in fear and getting the inhuman speed from who knows were, Chazz wind up to another side of the living-room. '' Don't go near me with this thing! ''

Jaden just simpered. '' Is Chazzy afraid of needles? '', the chocolate haired male teased.

That got Chazz a bit angry. He wasn't the one to get scared easily and something so trivial like needles shouldn't bother him that much but he just couldn't help it though he tried to keep his pride intact. '' Remember idiot, Chazz Princeton does not fear anything '', the raven declared proudly although he was already shaking on the inside.

'' If that's so, then all mighty Chazz Princeton won't mind if I prickle him with this tiny needle. ''

'' No.. I mean yes I would mind. It could be not sterile enough. '' Chazz tried to compromise with the brunette but it didn't affected Jaden none bit. If anything he was already a few inches apart from the cornered raven.

'' Don't worry Chazzy, it is freshly taken right from the package. '' Few more steps and the smaller male was trapped.

'' Jaden, I'm warning you. Right now I'm not in the good mood, so I won't take responsibility of my actions. ''

But Jaden had a triumph card up his sleeve just for the times like this. The chestnut head reached his left hand into the jeans back pocked and took out a picture. '' Hey, where did you get that?! '', shouted the spiky haired male looking at his portrait peacefully sleeping on the bed half naked and holding an Ojama Yellow plushie.

'' I took it then somebody was sleeping cutely without a care, so if you won't let me do my job I will give this to Atticus and as he's the president of DA publishing group I have no doubt that this photo will decorate the first page of the new week's edition. ''

'' That's called blackmail you know '', pouted Chazz his cheeks puffing in annoyance.

''Yea…'' Jaden eliminated the short distance between them and pressed the raven against the wall firmly. '' So, how should I do it to you? '' The brunette purred into Chazz's ear biting the sensitive lobe ever so lightly.

The raven put his hands on the others chest and tried to push him away but this caused Jaden to trap him even more. ' It sounds so wrong no matter how you look at it. Then did he become such a horn dog? ' The raven was quickly brought back from his train of thoughts then he felt a hand snuck up his back.

'' So Chazzy, what will you chose? I can right here take of your pants and we're done or would you like to lie down on the sofa? '' Chazz felt how his face became pink yet again so he bent his head down and finally pushed the brunet away from himself. He started going to the spacious leather couch signaling Jaden to follow him.

The brunette bent further to undress the raven but the other stopped him. '' I will take my trousers by myself. ''

'' Your choice. '' Jaden shrugged patiently waiting for Chazz to finish.

Taking his black pants off, the raven laid down on his abdomen and clenched the fluffy pillow burying his face in the softness of it. Chazz didn't even hide his fear that's how much uncomfortable he was feeling.

Jaden sat on the couch near the quivering raven and dragged Chazz's boxers down revealing two perky globes of raven's rump. To say that brunette wasn't drooling would be a big fat lie. Just looking at Chazz's rounded butt made him hard. O well he still got to touch those two buns.

The red Slyfer took some disinfection and started mapping the warm flesh. Chazz slightly shuddered from the cool liquid but remained still. Finally Jaden took the syringe and slowly prickled the soft skin. The contact made the raven tense all his muscles the pressure resulting for the needle to pop out. '' You have to relax Chazz, otherwise it won't work. ''

'' Easy for you to say '', growled the raven but still tried to relax his muscles, unsuccessfully though.

'' Then I guess I will have to help you neh? '' Then Chazz felt the hands on his lower back he tried to protest for Jaden's perverseness but the soothing motions the brunet was performing on his tense body soon made him relax. Jaden seized the opportunity and injected the raven.

'' Are you finished? '' Asked the tired raven while reaching for his boxers.

'' Almost. '' Jaden reassured catching the wandering Chazz's hand. He then leaned near the raven's ass cheeks and kissed the prickled spot tenderly. The black Slyfer immediately got embarrassed. Pulling his pants on the raven pushed the brunette of the couch, dashed through the living-room and locked himself in the bathroom leaving the smirking Jaden on the floor.

Hereupon Sairus started banging Chazz's apartment's door accompanied with Alexis and Bastion. Jaden got up from the hard floor massaging his aching backside from the hard impact with the ground and let the three visitors to come in. '' Hey guys! '' Greeted the brunet while scratching the back of his head. The habit he attained then being anxious.

'' Jaden! '' Squeaked the blue haired chibi tacking the chestnut head right to the ground. Yet again Jaden groaned in pain his butt welcoming the hard floor.

'' Easy Syrus, you're crushing me. ''

'' Oh sorry bro, my bad. '' Syrus pulled away smiling sheepishly. '' But I was worried you know. ''

'' We all were worried '', added the blonde girl embracing the brunette kindly.

'' I know Alexis, but there was no need to. '' Jaden reassured the busty blonde.

'' Oh please Jaden don't pull this nonsense on me. By the way how is Chazz? ''

Jaden sighed and motioned for the trio to follow him to the living-room. They all sat around the large table and waited for the brunette to speak up but Jaden just sat still not moving a limb.

'' Where's Chazz now? '' Alexis was the one to brake the unnerving silence.

'' He's in a bathroom, should come back soon. ''

'' Okay… so, will you tell us what happened? '', Syrus questioned timidly, for some strange reason the look on his friends face made him a tiny bit scared of the brunette.

'' All I can say is that Chazz's brothers are a complete assholes. ''

'' Tell us what we don't know '', interjected Bastion sarcastically.

Then Chazz finally abandoned the bathroom he startled a bit seeing the trio in his apartment. The looks they were giving him made the raven feel uncomfortable. It felt twice unhandy then Alexis spotted his injuries. '' OMG Chazz, what did your brothers do to you?! '' Screeched the blonde girl examining the big purple bruise on the raven's forehead with her piercing gaze.

'' Good evening Alexis, Syrus, Bastion, I'm glad to see you here. '' Greeted the Chazz and joined the small group in the living-room. Alexis and Syrus embraced their hurt friend and started shedding tears of joy and sympathy. '' We were so worried about you '', cried the blue haired teen.

As much as it felt good to be embraced the raven wasn't able to hold in the painful cry from the hard embrace his friends were giving him. Chazz's wounds were just starting to heal and his body was very tender for touching. Alexis and Syrus immediately retraced themselves not wanting to cause the raven more unnecessary pain. '' You're hurting all over.'' It wasn't a question but an understatement. Alexis became very close to Chazz for the past few months and it pained her heart to see her friend suffering so much.

'' It's no big deal Alexis, just don't squash me so hard again. '' Chazz smiled slightly reassuring his frustrated friend.

'' Sorry, Chazz '', apologized Syrus he too became quite a good friends with the raven and was starting to care for the black wearing male.

'' Never mind chibi, I'm fine. '' Chazz smirked and ruffled the blue haired head playfully.

'' Hey, stop calling me that! '', Syrus started shouting which made raven to cover his ears from upcoming headache.

'' Stop shouting squirt, you're blowing up my eardrums. '' Chazz was about to leave the gang alone to have some more needed rest then Alexis asked a question which he was dreaded to hear even though it wasn't directed to him.

'' Tell me Jaden, what those bastards did to Chazz? '' The brown head looked for the raven's approval but got none.

'' I respect you Alexis but I don't wanna share this experience right now '', Chazz retorted calmly though on the inside he was trembling like a leaf.

The raven's friends weren't happy about Chazz's declaration. Alexis with Bastion were frowning while Syrus decided to take more serious actions. The blue haired teen blocked the raven's way crossing his arms on his chest. '' For your information, we're your friends so we have the right to know what happened to you don't you think Chazz? ''

Others were observing the interaction between the two males with their jaws open. It wasn't every day you could see Syrus scolding the stuttering Chazz. '' But I…''

'' Not but's Chazz '', added Alexis.

'' Yea Chazz, you can trust us'', affirmed Bastion.

Chazz sighed and motioned for everybody to go back on the couch. ''Okay, I will tell you, but it's just because I trust you. '' The raven bent his head down and breathed deeply preparing himself mentally for the negative reactions of his friends. '' My brothers…. they…they sold me…to the brothel. ''

There was silence for some time, the trio were trying to comprehend the raven's declaration. They were shocked by the cruelty of the siblings. '' That's horrible, '' murmured Bastion.

'' It's un human. How can they do such a thing to their own brother, '' cried the blonde girl.

'' Poor Chazz '', Syrus bend his head down, his eyes full of tears.

The raven got his breath back which he was unconsciously holding in then he realized that his friends weren't judging or mocking him, so he felt at ease.'' Luckily I managed to escape that hell hole and later Jaden found me. It's purely his, Zane's and Atticus's deca that I'm back in Duel Academy. '' Jaden was very touched by the raven's said words. He took Chazz in his arms in front of everybody and crushed the raven to his chest. The gang was gaping like fishes out of the pond while Chazz was blushing madly and tried to push the brunette away but quickly stopped then he felt a warm wetness on his shoulder. Jaden was silently crying his arms warped protectively around the smaller male. Chazz was a mentally strong young man but he didn't like seeing people crying and especially not Jaden furthermore twice in the same week. The raven put one hand around the weeping brunette and started caressing the chestnut head with the other. Alexis met Bastion's knowing look and nodding at each other they grabbed still gaping Syrus and left the two lovebirds alone.

'' Jaden, you know how much I hate to see you crying '', Chazz murmured softly into the brunets ear his hand never stopping from caressing the silky chestnut strands.

'' Sorry…'', wept Jaden '' Then I start crying it's hard for me to stop. Back then I was searching for you during the night through the empty streets. By every passing hour… I was losing hope in finding you. '' Jaden tightened his hold on the raven, like he was afraid of losing him again. '' I thought…I…I would never have you here in my arms… I was…''

'' Shhhh… don't think about that anymore '', shushed the raven, drawing soothing circles on the brunette's tense back. '' I'm right here. I won't leave you slacker. ''

Hearing the familiar nickname Jaden stopped his tears and smiled. He lifted his head a bit and whispered into Chazz ear. '' Promise me. ''

'' Promise you what? '' The black Slyfer stilled then he felt the wet appendage gently nibbling his sensitive ear shell.

'' Promise me that you will never leave me. ''

The raven smiled a warming smile and pulling back a bit from Jaden kissed his forehead caringly. '' I promise. ''

Jaden sighed contently and then grinned mischievously. '' Also promise that tomorrow you will prepare breakfast. ''

'' Hey, stop being a smart ass slacker! '', Chazz whacked the brunette on the head. The said male rubbed his injured skull but his smile didn't faltered one bit. He stole a quick kiss from his lover and dashed to have a full night's rest at his dorm room were Syrus was already snoring peacefully.

Chazz only smiled to himself and went to get his own long awaited rest. '' Hn slacker. ''

To be continued…. ^^ I hope so xD

Got to warn my readers though ( if there're left any ) that the next chapter won't be posted at least for month or so as I have my session going I tend to be very busy.^^ Please review I really appreciate others opinion also makes me type faster :3

A personal thanks to **DarknessLover89 **for sticking with me for so long! I appreciate it very much, you inspire me to keep going! ^^


	8. Chapter 8

''Talking''

‚Thinking'

** '' X-mas and New Year at Duel Academy '' Part I**

Two weeks got past momentary. In favor of Jaden and friends Chazz quickly got his strength back and again started attending to classes. Eventually winter came to Duel Academy and with it the most awaited holidays of the year. There was only one more week left until the excited students would be throwing a party and happily exchanging gifts.

The classes at Academy just ended. Everyone where chatting about the oncoming holidays and the presents swapping. A certain spiky haired raven was passing through the noisy corridors back to his dorm then he saw a blue haired shrimp shouting at him for no apparent reason. '' Chazz, wait up! '' Barely caching his breath Syrus stopped near the confused raven.

'' What's up short stuff? '', asked Chazz while lifting his perfectly shaped eyebrow.

'' Stop calling me that you emo jerk! '', shouted Syrus, while Chazz's eye twitched at the nick name but he let it pass this time.

'' Sorry it's hard to lose my old habits. '' The raven grumbled silently.

'' Apology accepted. '' Though Syrus facial expression didn't say that he was fully pleased.

The raven sighed and tried to change the topic. '' So what do you want? ''

Syrus grinned. '' Glad you asked. I don't know if you heard or not but there will be a gift exchanging in Academy during Christmas. ''

The raven just blinked no emotion shoving what so ever. '' So? ''

'' Everyone participating have to register till the 17th of December. '' Syrus kindly explained though his patience started subsiding.

Chazz yawned and crossed his arms over his chest boringly. '' You didn't tell me anything new. ''

A visible vein popped on the blue head's forehead but he yet again contained his anger. '' So let me ask you something. Why the hell you're the only one from the whole Duel Academy not registered yet? ''

'' I'm not interested into such things. '' Chazz simply shrugged his shoulders the look on his eyes cold and lifeless.

Syrus shook his head a little. He knew that Chazz was antisocial but wasn't sure to what extent. '' I suspected that you would say something like that, so I wrote your name down. There's only your signature missing. ''

'' What?! Have you got hit in the head? I'm not signing anything! Get that into your chibi head. '' Though Chazz looked a bit furious Syrus didn't even flinched. He was already used to the raven's tantrums so he became immune to them.

Nearby two chatting Blue Obelisks namely Alexis and Zane heard Chazz's outburst and came to investigate what made their raven friend so mad about. '' Hey Chazz, what made you so worked up? '', asked the blonde girl.

The raven turned to his concerned friend the fake smile already plastered on his flustered face. '' Everything is fine, don't worry Alexis. ''

'' No it's not! '', interjected Syrus. He was sick of raven's obstinacy.

'' He's starting again. '' Chazz glared at the equally stubborn blue haired which stood his ground without blinking.

Seeing the negative vibes floating between the two males Zane decided to intervene. '' What my little brother is starting again Chazz? ''

'' Chazz doesn't what to participate in the presents swapping at Christmas. '' Syrus pouted in annoyance his cheeks puffed cutely.

Kaiser smiled at his younger brother. He always used to be his cold and antisocial self but whenever he saw his little brother pouting like that Zane always got the urge to squeeze his little brother into an embrace. But of course he restrained his urges no matter how hard it was. Instead he focused on his raven friend.'' Why is that Chazz? ''

'' I'm just not interested in such activities that's all. '' Shrugged the raven. He was preparing to leave then suddenly he felt a hand gently twining around his neck. '' Don't tell me you've finally ran out of cash '', Jaden whispered into Chazz's ear teasingly and stealthily put his free hand on the raven's butt which made the ebony haired teen's face scarlet taking his other friends full attention.

'' Chazz, are you feeling okay? '', asked Zane though the raven didn't answer, his mind trying to calm his erratically beating heart.

'' Stop talking nonsense slacker. I have money you all wouldn't be able to spend thorough your entire life. ''

'' Then for such money bags a little present wouldn't be a big investment ne? '' Adding to the effect the brunet squeezed the smaller male's ass harder.

Chazz's face became even redder if that's possible. He shook Jaden of his shoulders and marched to his blue haired friend. '' Give me that stupid list. '' Chazz grabbed the piece of paper from Syrus and signed near his last name. '' Here, now happy? ''

'' Thank you Chazz, now we will be able to celebrate Christmas together! '' The blue haired teen screeched in delight hugging his fuming raven friend accompanied with Jaden.

'' Get off me you slackers! '' Chazz pushed the two over excited Slyfers off himself and grumbling turned the direction of cafeteria.

'' Wait for me! '', shouted Syrus and Jaden in unison. They caught up with the raven leaving Zane with Alexis dumbfounded.

'' Do you think something is between them? '', asked Alexis innocently.

'' Between who? '' Zane raised an eyebrow pretending to be clueless though on the inside he was smirking.

'' Don't tell me you didn't notice. '' The blonde haired girl looked Zane straight in the eyes searching for even tiniest bit of a lie but found none.

'' Didn't notice what? ''

The big breasted girl signed deeply. ' Men… ' she thought to herself. '' You know Zane, sometimes I see no difference between Atticus and you. I was talking about Jaden and Chazz. There's something happening between them. Do happen to know what? ''

Zane fully turned to the busty girl and tried to settle the most emotionless face to hide his lie. '' I didn't notice. I have to go now by Alexis. '' And with the blue haired male was gone.

' Liar! He knows something and I will definitely find out what.' Thinking that, the blonde girl decided to join her other friends in Slyfers cafeteria for banner's delicious shrimps.

The next day, after classes the names drawing for the present changing were organized. '' Who did you get Jay? '', pried Syrus.

'' Some girl named Blair Flannigan.'' The brunet shrugged not really interested. '' What did you got? ''

'' You won't believe it. I got Zane! ''

'' Sweet! What a lucky draw Sy. Hey Chazz! '' Jaden waved to the thoughtful raven.

'' What do you what slackers? '' Even though the black Slyfer was grumbling in distaste on the outside he was quite excited himself. After all this was the first time he had the chance to participate in such activities together with his real friends and his most precious person.

'' I got Zane, and Jaden got some girl. What did you got? ''

'' Hn chibi, I'm not telling you. And you weren't supposed to either you idiots. That was meant to be a secret until Christmas. ''

'' Yea but we're friends, we won't tell anybody else. '' The smile on the blue haired fell a little but he wasn't giving up so soon. The same could be said about Jaden with puppy dog eyes directed straightly at the raven haired.

'' Okay fine, but don't tell anybody else. ''

'' Our lips are sealed. '' The two red Slyfers showed the silence sign by zipping their mouths.

'' I've got Alexis. ''

'' Cool, you got lucky too! Now I'm the only one with some stranger named Blair. '' The brunette bent his head in disappointment.

'' Don't be like that Jay, it's easier to find a gift for girls. '' Syrus tried to cheer his friend up.

'' Guess you're right Sy. ''

Chazz was observing the interaction from the outside lines but he was feeling the slight pang in his heart then he saw Jaden's smile wavering. One thing he hated about his lover was to see him sad.' Think Chazz think, what would make those slackers happy? ' And like a rare sight of the sun on a stormy day the raven got an idea. '' Jaden, Syrus I've got a proposition for you. ''

The sudden offer immediately got the other teens attention. '' What proposition? '', Jaden pried his attention now full on the raven.

'' Tomorrow is Saturday so I'm going on my monthly journey to the city for shopping. You can join if you want. ''

'' Are you serious?! '' The brunette asked like he couldn't believe his ears but his eyes were shining in delight. Syrus's was no better.

'' Yes I'm serious. ''

'' Yay! '' The two red Slyfers shouted excitedly and started dancing their happy dance. Meanwhile Chazz was rubbing his temples from a headache. ' Did I just dig my own grave? ' ( Maybe ^^:3)

The night went imperceptibly fast. Like usually Chazz got up at 7 am, performed his every morning routine and got himself some breakfast. He locked his dormitory under five locks and went to his personal helicopter. The raven got to the destination thirty minutes early. ' The twits won't show for another half an hour. Hmm what to do…? I should go to the beach to breath some iodine. '

But unfortunately or on the other hand fortunately Chazz was mistaken for his friends well at least one that is also came too early. Seeing his raven enjoying the scenery of the waves Jaden approached quietly behind the unsuspecting Chazz and snuck his arm around the others slender waist leaning his pointy chin on the raven's shoulder. '' Morning cupcake '', whispered Jaden hotly into his lover's ear making the raven flinch in surprise.

'' Jaden! '' The raven could feel the butterflies in his lower belly the shivers running down his spine just from Jaden's simple touch.

'' It's too cold at night without you by my side. '' The brunette started massaging Chazz's clothed belly like he already knew the commotion was beginning in there.

'' Then dress in warmer clothing. '' The raven put his pale hand on the tanner one to stop the pleasurable ministrations but Jaden didn't budge.

'' But your heartbeat calms me. '' Jaden murmured licking the raven's ear shell then occasionally biting it and yet again soothing the hurt with his sloppy appendage.

'' Jaden… stop it. '' Though Chazz was protesting on the outside his body was telling another story. The brunette wasn't planning on stopping any time soon. He slightly lifted the dark skintight shirt and slid his cool palm on the heated skin slowly rubbing the raven's flat belly in small sensual circles. Chazz was frozen in place there was no way he could resist to the brunet's gentle touches.

'' You should eat more, your waist is like a girl's '', teased Jaden.

'' Mind your own… busin…ess slacker. '' The raven got a bit embarrassed seeing that since entering DA Jaden managed to grow quite a bit of a muscles while Chazz got even thinner his body reminding more of the flat chested woman's than a male's.

'' But I ain't telling that I don't like it. '' Traveling his hand upwards Jaden felt the already erect nipple and started playing with it eliciting a moan from the raven.

Chazz wanted to utter a protest but was silenced by the brunet's fingers in his slightly opened mouth. Jaden massaged his lover's pinkish tongue with his digits imagining the other object penetrating that warm and sloppy orifice.

The raven couldn't help but moan then he felt the brunette's soft lips on his neck successfully making a purplish mark on the vulnerable skin. ' Possessive bastard ' , thought Chazz but wasn't able to mouth it out for the only sounds that came from his mouth were lustful moans.

Feeling something steadily hardening behind his lower back Chazz renewed his struggling from the brunet. '' Jaden, stop…'' The spiky haired finally stammered out. '' Someone… might ahh… s…ee us. ''

'' I don't care. '' Jaden stated flatly continuing his sloppy journey down the raven's neck.

'' Syrus will… show mhmm…ahh show up…hah… show up soon. Don't think… he is ready… mhmm… for this. '' As much as the brunette wanted to continue molesting his lover the other was right. Not all their friends were ready for such news. '' You're right about that. ''

' Phew… few more seconds and I would have been raped. Literally ', Chazz thought to himself though he couldn't help but feel that warm tingle off excitement if that really happened.

'' But…'' Jaden put his right hand on Chazz butt. '' I expect a reward latter. '' The smirk followed on the brunette's face after a not to gentle slap on the black Slyfer's rump.

'' What!? You perv! You ain't getting anything from me! Be glad I'm putting up with your perversion you sex deprived bastard! ''

'' Sex? Who said anything about sex, but… if you're wiling I'm not complaining. '' The grin on the brunette's face could rival the one he got then seeing a table full of shrimps while Chazz was gaping like a fish his face red as a tomato. ' I will fucking chop his balls off! '

After Syrus reached a helicopter the trio left the Academy island and after few hours reached Domino city. They dispersed through the huge super market in search for the presents. The limit was no more than 3000 yen, for that everyone would be able to afford on buying them.

For his beloved big brother Syrus brought a dark blue scarf with green stripes and matching gloves. ' These will match big brother's eyes. I hope he will like it! ''

Jaden stopped by the shop called '' For beloved ones '' and wasn't able withstand the temptation against a heart shaped pedant with two pieces. The one side was red and another was black. ' It's not that expensive but I hope Chazzy will still like it.' The brunet clenched the pedant close to his heart as if pouring his loving energy into it. Jaden wasn't one of the rich kids like Chazz but he spent almost all his monthly savings to buy something pleasant for his cute lover. And yes Jaden thought the raven was cute like a little kitten with fuzzy fury ears, fluffy tail and a collar with a bell attached to it and….' I think I will find something for Blair… yea…. There the hell is the damn toiled then you need it?! ' Sometimes hard-on's were a bitch, especially if you're wearing white pans.

Chazz was lolling around shop after the shop not finding anything appropriate. ' It would have been less troublesome if not for that stupid price limit damn!' Losing his hope the raven stopped by some clothes store for girls with the advertisement of 80 percent concessions. Chazz's eye caught a cerulean cotton shirt the pink butterfly adorning its front. ' This one will be perfect for Alexis. Now all is left to find something for Jaden. '

The trio met at the appointed place their present's hidden at the bottom of their bags.

'' Did you get what you looked for kitten? '', asked Jaden his voice teasing.

'' Yes I did, and stop calling me that slacker. Do you see fluffy ears on me or something? Seriously I'm not some friggin fur ball! ''

'' Could have fooled me '', mumbled Syrus though he regretted that soon enough.

'' What did you say chibi? Speak louder if you wanna say something!'' Chazz had a nice afternoon but little by little his mood was beginning to disperse.

'' It's nothing. ''

'' Good. ''

'' Kitten. '' The blue haired teen giggled and started running, the angry raven hot on his heels.

'' Why you little… Come back here!''

After returning to the Duel Academy the trio was so exhausted that except for Jaden they went straightly to bed not even eating.

The next few days till the holidays passed eminently quietly. Everyone was calm and focused. Even Jaden passed the final exam at Crowler's. Well the brunet cheated a bit but who cares, he pasted at that's what counts.

The fine Christmas morning the gang met with a traditional eggnog which was provided by professor Banner himself.

'' I can't believe it, that cheapskate Banner is treating us with eggnog '', Jaden almost shouted devouring his fifth glassful of sweet Christmas drink.

'' I'm quite surprised too. Hey slacker could you watch your manners a bit! '' The brunet turned to the fuming Chazz with flaxen sticky moustache's adorning his upper lip.

'' That's Jaden for ya! '' Syrus started laughing accompanied with Bastion and Alexis.

'' God Jaden can't you be more self conscious of your eating habits there's a lady with us. ''

'' It's okay Chazz I'm used to this. Nothing will change Jaden. '' The blonde smiled warmly at the brunet which was already devouring the eight glass of eggnog.

'' Hey, I can eat politely if I want to you know '', whined Jaden though there was less then little truth in his words.

'' Dream on slacker, dream on. ''

'' So Bastion, Alexis what are you doing here so early? Don't tell me the food here is better. '' Jaden meant to say that like a joke but in reality he knew it was the plain truth.

'' Well to be frank it is better here. There wasn't any eggnog at Ra Yellows. '' Bastion signed in disappointment.

'' Crowler took the last bottle of eggnog from Atticus so there wasn't any at Blue Obelisks either. '' Alexis bent her head in shame slowly sipping the warm liquid from her glass.

'' Then I guess we will have some guests soon. '' Chazz knew Alexis's brother's passion for anything and everything which involved alcohol. And he indeed was right. After a few minutes at Red Slyfers cafeteria doorstep showed Zane, Atticus and Jasmine with Mindy.

'' Long time no see Chazzy! '' Atticus took the raven into a bear hug electing a glare from Jaden.

'' Atticus…it.. it's… hard to… breath. '' Zane met eyes with Jaden and they quickly pulled their lovers apart. Chazz was rubbing his sore neck, Jaden's arms wrapped around him protectively while Atticus was pouting cutely at a glaring Kaiser.  
>'' Where're your manners Atticus? '' The blue haired male growled threateningly though it didn't affect the brown haired one.<p>

'' Sorry Zane but it was a long time ago then I…'' Atticus sentence was cut off by Zane's demotic glare which meant hell to pay if he won't shut up.

'' It's no better idiot, let me go already you're suffocating me. '' Chazz pushed himself from Jaden's arms.

'' Excuse me everyone, I'm going to have a shower. '' Jaden made a polite apology leaving everyone dumfounded.

'' Well that was odd. '' Syrus shook his head in confusion though Chazz wasn't so calm he excused himself either and followed after the brunette.

'' Hey wait up! Jaden! '' Seeing that the brunet wasn't bothering to acknowledge him he put his hand on Jaden's shoulder and turned the other to face him rather harshly. '' What's wrong with you? ''

'' Nothing. '' The brunette brushed the other's hand coldly leaving Chazz even more surprised. He shook his head snapping his mind out of confusion and caught the other's wrist and pulled Jaden closer to himself.

'' It doesn't look to me like nothing. If I'm not wrong you've made a scene just now…out of jealousy. ''

'' And what if I did? If… if you're that happy hugging with Atticus then be my quest but next time I won't be silent! '' Jaden was so angry that his face became red.

'' Calm down slacker. '' Chazz tried to reassure the brunette slowly massaging his back in slow circles but Jaden jerked away.

'' I won't calm down! I… he…'' Suddenly the Red Slyfer felt himself pushed hard against the wall and warm lips descended upon his chilled ones. The kiss was short but very passionate. Chazz pried the brunette's mouth slightly open and pushed his tongue into the warmth cavern exploring every curve of it. Then the raven pulled away Jaden was a sweaty panting mess.

'' Didn't know you were such a detractor. '' Jaden's cheeks were still red but not from the anger. No, he was flustered from pleasure. It was the first time Chazz initiated the kissing. And he would be a damn liar if he said he didn't like it. All thoughts about jealousy were forgotten the satisfied grin adorned the chestnut haired's face. '' Perhaps we should get back in chase they would suspect something hm? '', the raven suggested.

'' Okay. '' Jaden nodded his head and the two lovebirds went back to their friends though the evil grin was adorning the raven's pale face. ' I made him blush… and I liked it. '

Everyone was preparing for the big evening which would take place at the Blue Obelisks biggest hall. All student's that evening were excused from wearing uniforms thus everyone was free to wear whatever they wanted and maybe impress someone they liked.

Ten minutes before the party Chazz Princeton had already showered, brushed his hair and even put some make up on. The luxury of having a female friend was obvious. With a bit of black eye pencil and mascara the raven's eyes looked simply gorgeous.

Chazz put his favorite black snugly jeans and black leather shoes. There was a black leather belt on his curvy hips with a silver Armed Dragon buckle in front. It was a special order the raven made himself for his eighteenth birthday.

On Chazz's bed were lying two shirts: white, quite close fitting, short sleeved with v shaped neck line, the big silver dragon adorning its back and the plain black, skintight, sleeveless high collared shirt. ' Hmm which one to take I wonder. Grrr can't make my mind. '

Meanwhile someone knocked at Chazz's bed room doors. '' Who's there? ''

'' It's me, Jaden. ''

'' Wait a little. '' The raven wanted to cover his half naked body but haven't the time as the brunet hearing his lover's voice straightly came in.

'' Chazzy, you're no ready yet? It's not typical for you. '' The Black Slyfer just stared at the chestnut haired his hand's on his bare chest somewhat trying to cover himself if a little.

'' Would you mind to get out, so I can finish? '' Jaden shrugged his shoulders and came to the raven enfolding him into warm embrace the brunette's head finding a comfortable place on the bare shoulder. '' Don't tell me you feel embarrassed. I already saw you naked. '' As if Chazz wasn't red enough Jaden licked the pink ear and bit the sensitive shell gently making the raven shudder. '' Take the white ones. '' The brunet whispered eyeing the shirt's plastered on the bed.

'' Huh?'', Chazz asked his voice barely a whisper. His body still on fire even if the brunet already let him go giving the raven some needed space.

'' I said you should put on the white shirt on. '' Jaden repeated looking smug as ever.

'' And why is that? ''

'' Well…'', Jaden scratched the back of his head and smiled sheepishly. '' I think it will match your porcelain skin. '' This time Chazz wasn't the only one with a red face as much as he tried to avoid it Jaden's cheeks got a red tint to them too.

The raven put his white shirt on and turned to the still dazed brunette. '' So, what do you think? '' You could see a mischievous glint in Jaden's eyes. Chazz looked sexy, ravishing even. '' You look beautiful. ''

'' Thanks, you ain't looking that bad either today. '' Jaden was wearing white jeans and black silk button-up shirt with a loosely tied up red necktie. He looked handsome in Chazz's opinion.

Suddenly the raven noticed that one of the Red Slyfer's hands was slightly behind his back like he was hiding something. ' Wonder, why I didn't noticed that before. '

'' Jaden? ''

'' Hmmm? ''

'' What are you holding in your right arm? ''

'' Oh this? '' Jaden withdrawn his right hand from behind his back. There was a small box wrapped in a gold like paper with a red bow. Jaden presented the small item to Chazz. '' Happy Christmas Chazzy. ''

The raven was having an internal dace for joy but didn't show that on the outside. He reservedly thanked and carefully unwrapped the present. There was a small red pendant the shape of half heart. The raven awed inside he perfectly knew what meaning such gift had and just thinking about it made Chazz's heart beat faster.

Jaden leaned near the raven wordlessly asking for permission to put the pedant in the rightful place which Chazz granted immediately. '' Now we both will have for a little piece of each other. '' The brunette whispered showing the other black half of the heart shaped pedant on his neck.

'' Thank you Jaden… I also have something for you.'' The raven searched his wardrobe for a bit and took a similar box the difference of it the red base and a golden like bow wrapped around it. '' Happy Christmas Jaden. '' The brunette's eyes became like saucers but he too tamed his excitement and politely thanked for the present.

Unwrapping the box Jaden spotted a small bottle off perfumes. He promptly sprayed a bit on himself and leaned near the raven. '' So how are they? ''

Chazz deeply inhaled the scent and sighed contently. '' Red Imp…it suit's you. ''

'' I like them '', Jaden purred slowly reducing the gap between them.

Feeling the sudden disturbance in the ear Chazz was about to detach himself from such close proximity with his lover then abruptly Jaden caught the raven around the waist and smashed their lips together. The brunette's lips were unusually warm and his tongue. Oh that sneaky little tongue was playing tonsil hockey in his mouth. Chazz tried to take control if for a second but the more he tried the more aggressive and dominating Jaden became. Eventually the chestnut haired male took complete control over the raven and proceeded to ravish that sinful mouth of his lover's.

'' Mhmm… Jaden… the phone. '' Chazz stammered between the kisses. To Jaden's annoyance their little activity was interrupted by the call and Jaden knew who was on the other end of the irritating object. The brunette made sure to get his revenge on his friend later.

'' Hello '' Chazz greeted hurriedly his breathing still uneven from the lack of air.

'' Chazz, where are you?! '' The angry voice of Syrus was audible at another end of ipod. '' You said that you would take Jaden and will be in ten minutes. It was like thirty minutes already! Were the hell are you?! ''

'' Oh shit. '' Was the only words Syrus herd then the line went off.

'' So what's up? '', Jaden asked in a bored tone.

'' Short stuff called we're late. ''

'' Hey don't call him that, you hurt Syrus's feelings. ''

'' Sorry, old habits die hard. '' Chazz smiled sweetly but that didn't convinced the brunette one bit.

The two Slyfers brushed their hair one more time and left the dorm for the upcoming party. '' Looks like we will be fashionably late ne Chazzy? ''

'' Shut up slacker, or I will tell Crowler you cheated on the final exam. '' Chazz smirked.

'' Meanie. '' Jaden pouted but that didn't help because he got a smack on his head to keep moving.

To be continued…^^


	9. Chapter 9

**Warning: Lemon inside boy x boy. No flaming! Don't like it don't read it. Otherwise have fun! ^^**

''Talking''

‚Thinking'

** '' X-mas and New Year at Duel Academy '' Part II**

**Previously…**

The two Slyfers brushed their hair one more time and left the dorm for the upcoming party. '' Looks like we will be fashionably late ne Chazzy? ''

'' Shut up slacker, or I will tell Crowler you cheated on the final writhing test. '' Chazz smirked.

'' Meanie. '' Jaden pouted but that didn't help because he got a smack on his head to keep moving.

**On with the story…**

The Slyfer duo made their appearance right on time. Everyone was already gathered around the scene impatiently waiting for the change of presents.

'' So, lover boys decided to have some fun before the party? '' The couple was welcomed by winking Atticus.

Chazz growled displeased, his cheeks getting a tint of pink. '' Go away Atticus, we didn't….''

'' O right right '', the long haired brunet stated waving his hands defense. '' That was supposed to be a secret. '' Atticus couldn't help but smirk, he had so much fun teasing his raven haired friend.

'' You're asking for a smack. '' Chazz was starting to get angry his knuckles were itching to be used.

'' Hey Atticus, say is Zane's that big as the girls are saying? '' 0:1 Jaden won. The Obelisk student didn't have anything to retort his face now crimson. Apparently avoiding such compromising question Atticus hurriedly left the duo blending himself into the crowd.

'' I have to agree slacker, that was a good one. '' The two Slyfers looked at each other and started laughing heartedly.

Crowler's high pitched voice rang threw the Obelisk hall. He was starting his long speech which for student's was only something like '' Bla bla festivity bla bla bla Christmas bla New year bla bla can now change the presents. '' There was no need to repeat twice like after other Crowler's long speeches, the crowd was already like a massive hive. Everyone was searching for their victims to hand their selected gift.

Syrus was rushing to his big brother the only thought on his mind to make his sibling happy. The blue haired male was so engulfed in his task that then he finally reached his destination the boy stumbled and was practically kissing the ground if not for the two strong pair of arms engulfing him into a protective embrace.

'' You shouldn't be running so carelessly like that Syrus, you might get hurt. '' the blunette blushed from being treated like a child and quickly detached himself from his brother.

'' I'm sorry brother, I was just… I wanted to… I… Happy Christmas big brother! '' Syrus finally hollered and stretched his hands in front of a wide eyed Zane. The older male took the package from his little brother and took him into a bear hug the other returning the gesture eagerly. '' Thank you Syrus, you made me very happy. ''

Kaiser unwrapped the gift and immediately put the cap and scarf on. '' So, how do I look little brother? ''

Syrus wasn't able to answer his brother then suddenly Atticus showed from nowhere blocking all the view from the small teen. '' It suits you remarkably. '' Atticus winked while trying to stifle the laugh though his giggling stopped then one of the Obelisk girls put a pink heart shaped fluffy earmuffs on the brown haired's head. '' Happy Christmas Atticus. '' The girl kissed the shocked long haired brunette and dashed back to the crowd. This time was Zane's turn to stifle a laugh as his boyfriend was puffing his cheeks in annoyance. '' Ha ha, very funny Zane. '' The long haired brunet crossed his arms on his chest and glared at the still laughing blunette. This was pissing him off greatly. '' You're not getting any if you won't stop right now'', Atticus growled warningly. This statement shut down the tall blunette right away. He couldn't possibly risk that much his libido wouldn't stand it.

While the two older males were engulfed into their little fight Syrus was visited by some girl and received a gift himself. Then Atticus finally turned back to look at the small male his eyes almost left their sockets. The blue haired Slyfer was also wearing earmuffs but unlike his Syrus's were round and blue. '' God dammit! ''

Suddenly Syrus felt the dark aura behind himself the small shivers started running down his spine. Atticus was glowing a dark purple color his eyes like a mad man's. He leaned near the trembling Blue haired and whispered maniacally. '' Syrus, swap with me… I beg of you. ''

The little male blinked for e second and puffed his cheeks in annoyance. '' No can do, it is rude to swap presents during Christmas. ''

'' Syrus please, be a good friend. '' Atticus grabbed the blunette's hands and started pleading for the Slyfer student adding some tears into his act. Syrus was almost buying the face act but Zane decided to intervene. He grabbed his lover and pulled him from the smaller male effectively. '' Stop harassing my baby brother already. ''

'' But Zane…'', Atticus whined.

'' Shut up! Stop being a nuisance. '' Zane growled but seeing his lover's quivering lips got a devilish idea. He took Atticus closer to himself and grabbed one perfectly rounded ass cheek. '' You know Atticus, the pink kinnda suits you not to mention it turns me on greatly. ''

In a blink of an eye Atticus was on the other side of the hall shouting '' pervert! '' while holding his erratically beating heart. It would have been kind of creepy the way the handsome long haired brunet was acting but he was Atticus so nobody took notice of it.

'' What's with him? Zane what did you say to him? '' Syrus tilted his head in a confused manner. The one thought running through Kaiser's mind that moment was ' cute! cute! cute!

'' I just reminded him about homework. '' The older Trusdale smiled innocently.

'' Yea and I'm the Snow Queen '', Syrus mumbled to himself not trusting his older brother at all.

'' Whatever you mean little brother. ''

' Damn he heard. ' The smaller blunette cursed in his mind now completely ignoring his brother's innocent expression.

Not long after Alexis joined the two silent brothers. The girl was so out of breath that she practically sat on the floor but was caught by Zane. '' Hi Alexis, why so out winded?''

'' I almost haven't… got… crushed by… Atticus's fan girls. '' The trio shuddered at the mentioning of those creatures. Syrus already had the pleasure to meet them during his elementary school days because of his brother's popularity. He had been having night mares for a year after the encounter.

'' Next time use the bat it help a lot. '' Suggested Zane his facial expression shoving pure terror.

'' I will have that in mind. '' The blonde girls finally signed getting her breath back.

'' Hey Alexis! '', shouted Chazz trying to thrust his way through the crowd of Atticus's fan girls.

'' Grab my hand Chazz! '', Zane offered which the raven gladly took.

'' Thanks Zane, I owe you one. '' After regaining his breath the raven turned to the blonde haired girl and handed her a nicely wrapped blue package with yellow stars adorning the paper. '' Here, this is for you. Happy Christmas Alexis. ''

''Thanks Chazzy. '' The blonde girl smiled and pecked the raven on the cheek. Half a year before the raven would be dying form joy for such an intimate gesture but now he just felt a friendly warmth. ' Time changes so am I… '

'' So how do I look? '' Alexis was demonstrating the sky-blue short sleeved shirt with a pink butterfly for her friends to see.

'' You look charming Alexis. '' The raven commented satisfied with his taste in fashion. The blonde girl smiled a genuine smile and the gang went to swig some punch.

Eventually Jaden and Bastion joined the small group. Seeing his best friend Syrus glomped the brunette and started rubbing his cheek into the others head. '' Jaden! I thought you wouldn't come! '', cried the blue haired teen. '

'' Syrus…you… you're suffocating me…'' the chestnut haired stammered trying to push the blunette off of himself.

'' Hehe sorry Jay. '' Syrus scratched the back of his head

'' What a sexy bow-tie. '' Chazz winked to the flushed Bastion observing the red detail with green dots adorning the Ra Yellows genius's neck.

'' How witty of you Chazz. Say there is your present? '', Bastion pried observing the poorly hidden half heart shaped pedant under the raven's shirt. '' Tell us Chazzy who is the lucky one? ''

'' I don't know what you're talking about. '' The raven acted uncomprehendingly.

'' I'm talking about the pedant on your neck. ''

'' What pedant? '' Alexis was surprised. '' Chazz? '' She turned to the raven searching for the mentioned object with her piercing gaze. Spotting the small jewel she inspected it with her fingers. '' Ku ku ku it looks like our Chazzy got a girlfriend. '' The blonde girl teased.

'' But it's not what you're thinking. '' The raven tried to defend himself though it fell on the deaf ears.

'' Chazz you don't have to explain yourself to us. '' The blonde girl assured and the black Slyfer knew better then to argue with her. Sometimes women can be very stubborn. '' So Jaden how was it with Blair? ''

'' Aw man that was creepy I tell ya! Remember that anonymous sending me love letters? ''

'' Don't tell me it was her. '' Zane shook unpleasantly. He himself had a pleasure to be one of Blair's Flannigan love victims.

'' Yea it was her. I had a hard time getting away from her. She wasn't even disgusted of my eating habits not to mention that I burped in front of her face! The bathroom saved me though. '' The gang sweat dropped.

'' Okay Jaden, so where is your present then? '' The raven tilted his head to the side curiously.

'' I've got a ceramic Santa so I put it on the Christmas tree near the hall entrance. '' Jaden put his hand around the raven's neck and ruffled the spiky hair which earned the brunette a murderous glare. '' So Chazz, where is your present? ''

'' I didn't received one yet. '', the raven pouted cutely the action giving a pleasurable twitch in Jaden's nether regions.

'' Mister Princeton! Mister Chazz Princeton! '' The sickly high pitched voice reached the little group. Seeing his former teacher's enthusiastic face caused a vein to pop on the raven's forehead. Don't get him wrong Chazz liked Crowler in a way but the man's sense of fashion and his voice was more annoying than Jaden's. '' I've finally found you Mister Princeton. Happy Christmas my boy! '' The blonde man took a pink little box and handed the item to the raven. '' I hope you will like it. ''

'' Thank you professor Crowler happy Christmas for you too. '' The teacher nooded to the group and took off his own way.

'' Didn't knew that teachers are swapping with students '', said Bastion.

'' So didn't I '', agreed the raven.

'' What's in it Chazz? '' Jaden tried to grab the small present from Chazz's hand's but the raven slapped the impudent limb away.

'' Hand's off slacker this is mine! ''

'' Yea but Chazz, hurry up and unwrap it! '', Jaden whined impatiently.

'' I will then you shut up! '' To that the brunette showed the zipping sign his big chocolate eyes directed at the pink box.

'' Looks like it's a… very… very…rare… card. Yes! Crowler did something useful for once!''

'' Really?! I love new cards! Let me see it! '' The brunette aimed for the card but was denied the access again.

'' Jaden, HANDS OF MY CARD. NOW! ''

'' But I just…''

'' Come on Jay for one time forget about the cards. '' The blue haired teen tried to persuade his pouting friend but the one must be delusional believing that something might take Jaden's passion from the Duel Monsters cards for few days.

'' No can't do Sy, I need to see that card. ''

'' Okay Jaden, '' the raven compromised '' If you want to see it that badly lets duel. ''

'' Sweet I accept your challenge but I have a proposition for you. ''

'' Oh really? Tell me then. '' The chestnut haired leaned closer to Jaden his pale ear inches apart from the brunette's lips.

'' If you win I will give my Slyfer card which I won from Yugi himself. '' The raven gasped the offer was very generous so there must be a catch and knowing Jaden it must be something crazy. '' So how about it Chazzy? ''

'' Well your offer is benevolent but what if you win? ''

Jaden smirked at the question. Everyone recognized him as a go lucky guy with a passion for Duel Monsters cards but he had the other obsession namely Chazz Princeton and he would be the damn idiot for not taking advantage whenever he got the opportunity. '' If you I win… tonight you will be mine. ''

'' Never! '' The raven shouted not even knowing why. They already were a couple but the thought of going all the way scared the raven to no end. The lovebirds there a bit further away from their group of friends so Chazz's little scene was unnoticed.

'' Are you afraid? '' Jaden teased the raven knowing his lover's temper.

'' Chazz Princeton fears nothing! ''

'' Okay then get your game on! '' Jaden exclaimed effectively cutting all the raven's arguments.

'' Grrr fine … but I gotta warn you slacker I'm planning to take full advantage of Crowler's present. ''

'' I ain't expecting nothing less. ''

The duel took place on the outside. The gang was gathered with a few teachers and some other students around the two Slyfers. Chazz improved quite a lot after the last serious duel with Jaden. He cornered the brunette effectively but the raven wasn't the only one which improved through the time. At the last minute Jaden snatched the victory from his lover right under his nose.

'' Gotcha Chazz! '' The chestnut haired directed his branded finger combination at the raven the trade mark smile plastered on his face.

'' Damn slacker, the victory was so close. ''

'' Chancellor Shepard, looks like mister Princeton has been developing quite a bit. '' The blonde man pointed out.

'' I agree Professor Crowler but looks like he's not the one only one. '' The bulky man smiled. He was very proud of his best students.

'' Yes indeed that slacker became a strong duelist too. '' The frilly clothing thriving man whipped a joyful tear catching Shepard by surprise.

'' Crowler? Is it me or are you actually crying? ''

'' Pffff… of course not. Something just got in my eye that's all. '' Dr. Crowler quickly brushed the crystal traitor away and went to have some punch. Such frustration was bad for his wrinkles face.

Meanwhile Jaden was extending his arm to the fallen raven which Chazz gladly accepted. '' That was a fun duel Chazz, you were great! ''

'' I was, but looks like not enough. Thanks anyway slacker, you're a tough cookie. '' The raven dusted his pants and extended his hand for the brunette to shake. Jaden smiled goofily and shook hands with the raven, the others watching the duel started cheering for the duo.

The X-mas party was planned to last for all night long but Jaden took Chazz away just after the midnight. '' Let's go Chazz! ''

'' To were? '' For a second the raven was dumfounded but then the realization hit him Chazz's face became red. Seeing that the brunette grinned.

'' So, your room or do you have some other place in mind? '', Jaden asked suggestively.

The raven sweat dropped. '' Don't tell me you want it now…'' The brunet sneaked behind the raven and licking the pale ear took the raven's room keys from his lover's tight pants pocket.

'' I will be waiting in your bedroom. Don't be late. '' With that the brunette left leaving a very embarrassed raven to prepare for his grand night.

' What shout I do?! ',the raven panicked. ' I've never done something like this before, much less with another male. God I don't even know how it works between two men and… does Jaden know? ' The raven stopped dead in his tracks his face from red drastically became pale. He has never took Jaden as an expert for sex much less between two men.

Waiting for a few minutes to gather his courage Chazz followed after the brunette to the Slyfer dorm. The raven was taking his time while returning to his lover. He wasn't lying to himself he was scared but at the same time a bit excited. His body was craving for Jaden's touches but his mind was objecting. ' But I have no choice, he won fair and square. ' The contradictory thoughts were plaguing the raven's head then he suddenly stopped by the nearby tree his gut twisting uncomfortably. ' What if he sleeps with me and then leave me? But then again are we even a real couple? Grrr… what a nonsense I'm not some high school girl. Get a grip off yourself Chazz be a man for God's sake! '

The raven breathed deep and entered his living room. It was dark inside, Chazz's hard breathing was audible throughout the room's space. The male slowly crossed the living room reaching his closed bedroom doors. The raven's body started trembling his heart beating three times faster than before. He slowly opened his bedroom doors and stepped in. Inside was dark almost like in the living room aside from the moon illuminating the dark space. ' Okay that's a bit creepy. ' , the raven agreed to himself. ' And were the hell is that slacker? Maybe he was just joking? '

Well unluckily or maybe luckily the brunette was hiding behind the bedroom doors. He waited for Chazz to let his guard down then slowly snuck upon the clueless raven.

'' Whaaa?! '' The raven gasped then he felt the strong arms encircling his petite waist as his back hit the hard chest. Chazz could feel the warm breath of his attacker on the neck behind his ear. '' Do you know how long I've been waiting for this? '' Jaden whispered hotly into the pale ear.

The seductive tone send pleasurable shivers down the raven's spine his body heat rising by the seconds. '' Jaden I…'' the raven wanted to protest but instead was pushed down roughly and yet gently on his bed. The brunette straddled the smaller male beneath him slowly siting on the raven's upper legs. Chazz tried to shield himself with hands from Jaden's scrutinizing gaze but the brunette took the others bony wrists and held them captive above the raven's head.

'' There's no need to hide from me. '' Jaden smiled as if reassuring the quivering raven beneath him. The chestnut haired wished to make the raven his but didn't want to scare the other away. Chazz was very shy then it came to expressing love so Jaden had no other choice but to push a little his timid lover. After all, the brunette was naive and usually acted childishly but then it came to the raven he just couldn't help himself. Something inside of him was making him crave for his former rival, his friend his lover. From the first time he saw the cocky raven Jaden knew that he's the one for him. The one who will make him really smile and fill that other empty side of his heard which his passion for dueling didn't achieved.

The sight under him made the brunette hard. He hadn't done anything yet to the raven and Chazz was already sweaty, panting hard and probably at least half erect. Jaden pushed one knee between the raven's legs and pressed it to the panting male's groin gaining a small moan from the boy and confirming his guesses. ' Yes, definitely erect! '

Encouraged by his findings Jaden leaned down and latched his lips on the pale neck. '' Ah!... Jaden… wait a bit…'' The brunette retracted himself from the raven's neck and froze a bit observing a newly forming reddish bruise forming on the pale neck. Jaden smirked inwardly imagining the purple hickey which will be adorning the raven's neck tomorrow. '' Jaden? ''

'' Yes? '' Chazz finally got the chestnut haired's attention though the raven already forgot what he have been meaning to ask for his lover. The Black Slyfer was straining to remember but the next sentence from the brunette stopped him abruptly from his brooding. '' What did you say? ''

'' I said, I won't force you. '' Jaden released Chazz's wrists and let the other sit up. The spiky haired male was staring confused at the brunette the meaning finally registering in his head. Chazz panicked he was afraid yes but at the same time he wanted to take a next step into their relationship he really did. But hearing the hesitation in Jaden's voice made his heart clench.

'' But I… ''

'' You what? ''

' I what? ' The raven asked himself. He was silent for a few seconds searching for the right words. Then it hit him like a pile of bricks. ' I want it. '

'' I… want it. ''

'' Wont you regret it later? '' Jaden asked to be sure. He didn't want to lose the raven he wouldn't stand it.

'' No Jaden, I won't '', the raven nodded. '' Let's make love.''

'' Your wish is my command. ''

**Dun dun dun**…^^

**That's it for now folks…**

**hehe just kidding xD**

Jaden slowly started unbuttoning the raven's shirt taking his time with each button. Chazz was observing the action with unease and mild interest the slightly tanned fingers lightly brushing his chest down to his belly. Then the brunette finally detached the offending garment the white porcelain skin reveled before him. Jaden unconsciously licked his lips his member twitching in appreciation. Chazz blushed seeing the lust and hunger in the other's eyes but otherwise remained still.

The brunette finally got rid the smaller male of his shirt completely and gently laid the raven down. Jaden stared down at the pale porcelain skin observing the slightly toned abs on the raven's flat stomach the chocolate orbs radiating lust.

Seeing the brunette's observing gaze Chazz blushed even more and covered himself with his hands yet again. Jaden frowned a little his eyes closing for a breath second and then they opened they weren't the hazel orbs Chazz was used to loose himself into. They weren't those chocolate pools sweet and kind. These ones were like a glistening amber, thrown out of the see after thunderstorm, frozen and waiting for the warmth of human hand. The Black Slyfer was lost into those shining gems then suddenly in one swift movement Jaden took the raven's hands trapping them on either side of the spiky head. '' I told you not to hide from me '', the brunette said and without any further ado attacked the raven's mouth in a fierce kiss. Chazz struggled a bit wanting to tell something but the only sound coming out from the raven Jaden wanted to be either moans or screams for more.

The Red Slyfer was eagerly licking his lover's lips asking for entrance a bit annoyed for not getting one. He signed in his mind and positioned Chazz's arms above his head taking his slender wrists in one hand. Jaden slipped his free hand between their bodies and grabbed the other's hard on making the raven gasp which gave the brunette free way to the others sweet cavern.

The chestnut haired practically tongue fucked Chazz's mouth leaving the raven breathless his eyes glazed in pleasure. ' And I didn't even started. ' Jaden smirked to himself and attacked one pert nipple with his tongue and teeth while the other abused with his fingers. '' Jaden… what… what are you do-ing stop it…''

'' You're so sensitive. '' Jaden grinned and started gently biting the other nipple. The raven squirmed beneath trying to escape the brunette's mouth but to no avail. His body wasn't listening for him anymore.

'' I can't… help it ah… if… you keep doing ..tha-t… ''

'' Really? Well then I should do something else. '' The brunette started licking the raven's abdomen dipping his tongue into Chazz's bellybutton mimicking what he was planning to do latter on to the other part of the raven's body. The Black Slyfer couldn't help but moan his one of the most sensitive parts stimulated in such a way. Jaden was little by little driving him crazy and the worst part was he enjoyed it.

'' I sure like that dragon on your belt baby, but it has to go. '' Jaden's hands were on the raven's belt but didn't move as if asking for permission to move. The raven watched his lover's impatient amber full with lust and passion scared to forbid his lover anything. Finally Chazz nodded hesitantly and watched propped on his elbows how the brunette unbuckled his belt and started working with his pants. Jaden threw them somewhere on the ground leaving the raven just in his black boxers which were sporting quite a tent. '' Ku ku ku looks like someone's enjoying the attention '', the brunette teased his facial expression screaming ' I wanna fuck you hard!'.

'' Shut up! Who's fault you think that is huh? ''Chazz blushed for the umpteenth time that night. '' And Jaden, stop that shit with amber eyes it creeps me out! ''

'' Niani? '' The brunette was dumbfounded. '' What are you talking about Chazz? ''

'' Jaden it's no funny you're…. '' The raven's voice died down then he looked yet again at his lover his eyes chocolate as before. '' Never mind… '' ' Maybe I had too much punch tonight. '

'' Don't worry Chazzy, I will take good care of you. '' With that said Chazz's boxers joined other raven's clothes on the ground leaving him completely nude beneath Jaden.

'' Ah! What the hell!? '' The spiky haired male squeaked in surprise trying to cover his privates with his hands then the brunette spread his legs apart.

Not able to see the goods his lover was hiding Jaden frowned. '' Chazz, remove your hands. ''

'' No! '', the raven said stubbornly.

'' Remove your hands or I will tie you up. ''

'' Wha?! You wouldn't dare. '' Chazz tried to glare at his smirking lover but being in such a vulnerable situation was kindda hard to do that.

'' Wanna bet? ''

'' Bring it on slacker! '' The raven was about to get up from the bed then suddenly Jaden took out the belt from his pants and grabbing Chazz's wrists together secured them up to the bed post. '' You're kidding, let me go idiot! ''

'' No I don't think I will. '' Jaden was happily admiring his handy work the amber shimmer glassing his hazel orbs yet again. The raven was splayed on the bed naked and panting the red tint adorning his usually pale cheeks. The view made the brunette's pants a little too tight for his liking. '' You're beautiful. ''

'' Don't call me beautiful I'm not a girl. '' Chazz panted his eyes close from embarrassment.

'' But you are. '' Chazz wanted to protest but the brunette leaned near his ear and whispered. '' I'm gonna devour you. '' The raven wasn't able to retort something else because Jaden started licking the precum from his shaft the chestnut haired's tongue dipping into the slit of his lover's cock making the raven moan in pleasure.

'' Jaden.. what are you… ah… stop it…'' Jaden smirked hearing his lover's moans. He engulfed the raven's penis and started deep throating the other happy for not having a gag reflex. Feeing his member engulfed in the heat of Jaden's mouth Chazz started bucking his hips to increase the friction but the brunette forced him down for not to choke himself.

The Black Slyfer came with a loud gasp into his lover's mouth the brunette drinking all his love juices greedily some spilling from his mouth on his hands. Regaining his breath Chazz looked at his lover just in time to see Jaden licking the remains of semen from his fingers the amber eyes gazing at him intensively. '' Why did you drink it you pervert! And what's with the look? I swear Jaden if you won't stop that crap…'' The raven shouted embarrassed but didn't had the opportunity to finish the brunette shushed him leaning over his heated body. Chazz tried to push the other off of himself but the belt around his hands prevented him from doing so while Jaden just shrugged whispering heatedly into his ear. '' You're the one spilling it in the pervert's mouth. ''

'' Hey you basta-rd. '' The raven's voice died down then the Red Slyfer started working on his soft member. '' Hey I don'-t want it any-more. ''

Jaden raised his eyebrow. '' Why? We're just getting started my precious. ''

' Precious? Is that really Jaden or I'm that drunk? OMG where have I brought myself into?! '

Bringing Chazz's dick to almost full erection the brunette rummaged in his pants pocket and drew a little bottle. " What's that? '', the raven asked pointing at the plastic lilac tube.

'' It's lube. I don't want to hurt you so, this is necessary. ''

'' Oh… okay then. '' Jaden was about to uncap the tub but was interrupted yet again by the stressed raven. '' What did you say? ''

'' I said untie me. ''

'' And why should I do that Chazzy? '' Jaden was getting impatient his erection straining in his pants wanting nothing else as to release inside the raven.

Chazz signed his gaze directed at the amber orbs. '' Please Jaden… I won't resist… I promise. ''

'' Okay. '' Jaden leaned over his lover and released the raven's wrist's furrowing his brows noticing the red marks left by the belt. '' I'm sorry '', the brunette apologized gently rubbing the sore spots.

'' It's okay but you're not fair. ''

''Why is that cupcake? '' The chocolate haired didn't get the answer then he was pushed down on the mattress himself the raven straddling his hips. '' Chazzy? ''

'' I'm the only one naked, I want to see you too. ''

''Oh..''

With a speed of light the spiky haired rid the brunette of his garments. Chazz started at Jaden's lower parts with widened eyes then he spotted the brunette's hard on. ' It's a monster! It will never fit! ' The raven thought the panic written all over his face.

Seeing were Chazz's look was directed the brunette grinned and quickly flipped their positions the smaller male yet again lying flat on his back. '' Seeing something you like?''

'' Well actually I'm more worried .. if… it will…you know….''

'' I know what again? '' The raven was feeling his eyelid twitch. For a person knowing so much about sex Jaden sure was a clueless idiot or maybe he was teasing him. ' Bastard!'

'' I meant the si-ze if it … will fit? ''

'' Oh that? Don't worry precious; I will make sure it will fit. '' Jaden purred too enthusiastically for the raven's liking but he didn't have enough time to ponder about it because the chestnut haired was yet again between his legs planting possessive kisses on his inner thighs.

While distracting his lover with marking his vulnerable skin the Red Slyfer uncapped the small bottle of lube pouring the generous amount of the substance on his three fingers rubbing them together to somewhat warm up the cool gel a bit.

Not able to clearly see his lover's entrance the brunette puled one of the raven's legs on his shoulder for the better access. Chazz shuddered a bit from the change of position but remained still. Jaden slowly but firmly started rubbing his lover's puckered hole making the raven squirm in pleasure. Seeing the positive reaction from his ministration's the brunette pushed one slick digit past the tight ring of muscles gently wiggling it inside his lover. Chazz hissed from the uncomfortable intrusion but tried to endure the strange feeling.

After raven got used to one finger Jaden added the second making a scissoring motion to loosen the spiky haired up. Chazz shut his eyes from the slight pain and tried to welcome the intruders. Seeing his lover's pain and softening member Jaden started stroking it to distract the raven.

Eventually Jaden added the third finger into his lover which made the raven clench on his digits. '' Baby, you need to relax '' the brunet instructed. '' I'm try-ing. '' The raven moaned but this time not in pleasure. He wiled his body to relax and patiently waited for the brunette to finish.

Suddenly the Black Slyfer gasped the tender spot inside of his anus gave him pleasurable vibes down his spine. '' Whaaat's th-at? ''

'' Found it! '' Jaden wore a triumphant grin on his face and started abusing the sensitive bundle of nerves sending the smaller male into a whimpering mess.

Then raven started bucking his hips to meet the brunette's fingers, Jaden retracted his digits from his lover's entrance making the other whine in protest. '' Why had you stopped? ''

'' Patience my beautiful, I will soon make you scream my name. ''

'' Hn. '' ' Overconfident bastard. '

Chazz watched with fascination and a bit of terror while his lover lubed his thick eight inch cock. Sensing his lover's gaze on himself the brunet looked up amber and silver orbs locking together.

'' Jaden? '' The raven asked not braking the intense eye contact.

'' Yes? '' Jaden replied not for a second looking away.

'' I really… don't think it will… fit…'' The brunette didn't say anything to his lover's declaration. He bent down and placed both of the raven's legs on his shoulders positioning his member in front of the twitching puckered hole. Chazz panicked and tried to get away his body starting to shake in fear and embarrassment. '' Jaden… please I'm scared…'', the raven pleaded.

Seeing his lover in such a stressed position pained his heart but the brunette's erection was beginning to be unbearable and he knew that he won't stop even if the raven begged him. Something wasn't right the brunette felt it. His body wasn't exactly listening to him it was like someone possessed him and he was able to feel was tremendous lust for his lover. Jaden leaned over Chazz and captured his soft lips in a gentle kiss. '' I won't lie to you it will hurt but just at the beginning '', and with that the brunette plunged himself deep into his lover.

The Black Slyfer gasped in pain from the sudden intrusion clenching his eyes shut to stop the tears from spilling. '' It hurts '', Chazz whimpered.

'' I know, but you need to relax it will feel better latter, I promise. ''

'' Okay. ''

Jaden waited patiently while Chazz wiled his body to loosen up a bit his own erection surrounded by the raven's heat was making him crazy. Then smaller male nodded signaling for his lover to continue and without further ado the chestnut haired pulled his engorged member out to the very tip and plunged back hard in search for that sensitive bundle of nerves to send his lover into a pleasurable oblivion.

'' Ah! '', the raven wailed pushing hips to meet his lover's thrusts. '' Jaden…. hah faster!''

'' With pleasure. '' The brunette speeded his trusts submitting to his lovers pleas.

'' Ah yes! Jaden.. faa-ster! I'm gonna cum! '', the raven shouted his body trashing in pleasure not able keep up with Jaden's rhythm.

'' Me too… Chazz! '' Feeling their both climax nearing the brunette took Chazz's neglected cock and started stroking it together with his thrusts.

'' Mhnnn… Jaden… I love you! ''

'' Me too Chazz! Let's cum together! ''

Chazz spilled his seed over their stomachs with a shout of Jaden's name. Feeling the raven's walls clench around his cock made the brunette release his load too into the velvet depths of his lover. The raven's legs collapsed from Jaden's shoulders and the brunette fell near his lover for not to crush the smaller male their breathing shallow from the aftermath of their orgasms.

Regaining a bit of his strength Jaden rolled on his side and gathered the still panting raven into his arms not bothered by the sticky semen drying on their abdomens. He breathed his lovers scent and sank into a restful sleep.

'' Jaden? '' Chazz nudged the brunette on the ribs but the brunet just mumbled something which sounded like ' Mhhmm mine ' in his sleep otherwise still asleep.

' He's such a child already sleeping peacefully.' The genuine smile was plastered on the pale face. Chazz was feeling very happy the important step made in their relationship bounded them together even more. Pulling the sheets over their naked bodies the raven joined his lover into a peaceful sleep.

It was a second day of Christmas. Jaden opened his eyes earlier than usual. He looked at his slumbering lover and smiling plastered a gentle kiss on the pale forehead. ' Sleeping like an angel. '

The brunette slowly got up from the bed as not wake up his sleeping treasure and went get a washcloth to clean the raven from the evidence of their nightly activities. After removing the dried semen off of still sleeping Chazz's skin Jaden showered himself and went to the kitchen the idea of the festive breakfast for his lover plaguing his mind.

' Let's see what we have here.' The chestnut haired started rummaging through the raven's fridge. ' Chazz sure got everything for Christmas ', Jaden thought to himself seeing the tasty dishes stored into the refrigerator. He swallowed the drool running down his chin restraining himself from annihilation of the raven's prepared food for their friends. ' So there was I? Oh right the pancakes. '

Jaden put all the needed ingredients needed for the dish and started mixing up the dough. He put the eggs with their shells and instead of splash of oil he poured almost half of a bottle. Jaden shrugged at the sight of his ready dough the picture on the cooking book looked different but the brunette didn't put too mind into it though it looked like a slump. He finally fried the dish which looked innocent remembering the dough it was made of. ' I hope Chazz will like it! It's the first I've ever cooked anything! '

The Red Slyfer put some whipped cream to finish his handy work. He also made some coffee which wasn't usual either, atomic to exact. The amount of the ground coffee beans made the spoon stand vertically in the small cup and what is more Jaden wasn't so attentive while separating sugar from salt. Yea the coffee was no better than the pancakes. But after all everything was made with love.

' Sweet, but there's something missing. Hmmm… oh I got it! ' Half naked Jaden went outside and picked some wild flowers. Putting them into some small vase the brunette put everything together on the tray and headed to the raven's bedroom.

Chazz was still sleeping then Jaden entered quietly putting the breakfast tray on the night stand. He leaned over his slumbering lover and '' Morning Chazz! '' and almost blew the raven's eardrums.

'' Ah! Must you shout this early in the morning? '' The raven grumbled rubbing his still glassy eyes.

'' But Chazz, I've made you breakfast! '' The spiky haired glanced at the tray and froze in place seeing a spoon standing vertical in a cup of coffee. ' I knew his was an idiot but this is just too much. '

'' Thank you Jaden. '' The raven said politely though his eyes were filed with terror.

The chestnut haired was waiting patiently for the verdict of his efforts his eyes shining in excitement while the spiky haired one was dreading for his life. ' Looks like I will have to at least taste a little. Oh please someone help me! '

Chazz took a tiny bite of the pancake which was dripping whipped cream and oil. ' Well it doesn't taste that bad ignoring the overload grease and the pieces of egg shells.

'' So how is it?! '' the brunette asked enthusiastically.

'' It tastes okay Jaden, but I advise you to not chose the profession bound to cookery. ''

'' Huh? Why is that? '' Jaden tilted his head to the side in the complete confusion. His lover liked the food so why was he saying that.

'' Jaden just trust me okay? ''

'' Sure thing Chazz. ''

'' Oh and Jaden? ''

'' Hmm? ''

'' There's some chicken and jello in the fridge. ''

'' Sweet! I'm starving! '' The brunette sprinted out of the bedroom accompanied with a threat of leaving some food for their friends though the raven doubted his lover heard him.

' He's such a brat I can't believe he wrapped me around his little finger. But yesterday he was different… and those eyes… so real… No! ' Chazz shook his head. ' There's no way! He can't be… it can't be him… Hao…'

A few days till the New Year's party ran by imperceptibly and so all the students with the teachers of DA were gathered around the shore enjoying the fireworks.

'' It's so beautiful ne Chazz? '' The brunette looked at his daydreaming lover.

'' Yes indeed Jaden. '' The raven smiled to himself his silver orbs reflecting the various colors flashing in the sky.

'' You know, tomorrow I will return home for two weeks. I will miss you during that time won't you too?'' Jaden whispered to his lover. The raven's eyes saddened a bit but he quickly brushed it off with a fake smile.

'' Oh please slacker, I will finally get to rest from your stupidity. '' Jaden frowned he wasn't happy for such a cold treatment. He grabbed the raven's hips and drawn the other to his body.

'' Why so cold Chazzy? '' The brunette pouted while the raven was trying to detach himself from his lover. The position they were in was making the smaller male blush up to his ears.

'' Jaden stop, someone might see. '' Chazz whispered desperately but Jaden just strengthened the grip on his hipbones.

'' Does it look like I care? '', the brunette purred heatedly his hands starting to wonder on the raven's round ass.

' Shit that voice again! ' '' Slacker you should care what if…'' the raven didn't finish his sentence since the brunette let him go and started heading to the Slyfer dorm.

'' Hey Jaden where're you going! '' The raven shouted to the retreating form the bad feeling in his gut telling him to follow after his lover. The brunette stopped hearing his lover's worried voice and turned only his head to the smaller male.

'' I will be waiting for you in my room '', Jaden said and then his eyes flashed a shade of amber. The brunette smirked and left the gaping raven near the shore.

' That look again, it makes my skin crawl. ' Shaking his head furiously to the sides Chazz pinched himself to check how sober he was and joined his friends to take his mind away for a little.

After few hours Chazz left his group of buddies bowing in apology for not being able to stay longer blaming his lover for not holding his drinks.

'' Bye Chazz! '', shouted Alexis.

'' Go get him tiger! '', cheered the drunk Atticus. The raven shrugged his shoulders and went to his dorm.

Reaching Jaden's doors Chazz knocked politely but no one answered. Deciding that the brunette was sleeping the raven quietly let himself in thanks to Jaden's habit of never locking his doors.

The room swam in unusual darkness the curtains were shut blind blocking every source of light trying to get inside. The raven felt uneasiness surrounding his body. He wasn't scared of the dark but this was just plain creepy. '' Jaden, come out this isn't funny '', Chazz said calmly though he was far from calm.

Nobody answered the raven which made him nervous even more. Losing his patience Chazz turned on the lights and gasped. Jaden was lying on his bed half naked and on top of him was the student from the students exchange program… Jesse Anderson.

**That's it folks! Hope you enjoyed. Please R&R! ^^ **


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: **I have many reasons as to why I didn't post the next chapter sooner but as I believe any of you don't particularly care I won't bother you with crap much longer. Special thanks for **DarknessLover89, i expecting more, the reviewer say, wanting 2 C more****!**Thank you for reviewing! You're the ones why this fic is still going! ^^ Also thank you my other readers! I love you all! Oh and sorry for grammar mistakes, English is my third langue, so I'm trying my best!

Now please enjoy your chapter!

**8. Chapter '' Unexpected '' **

**Previously…**

Reaching Jaden's doors Chazz knocked politely but no one answered. Deciding that the brunette was sleeping the raven quietly let himself in thanks to Jaden's habit of never locking his doors.

The room swam in unusual darkness the curtains were shut blind blocking every source of light trying to get inside. The raven felt uneasiness surrounding his body. He wasn't scared of the dark but this was just plain creepy. '' Jaden, come out this isn't funny '', Chazz said calmly though he was far from calm.

Nobody answered the raven which made him nervous even more. Losing his patience Chazz turned on the lights and gasped. Jaden was lying on his bed half naked and on top of him was the student from the students exchange program… Jesse Anderson.

**On with the story…**

The sudden commotion made the blue haired student raise his head in confusion but seeing the shocked raven gapping at them he smirked. '' Jaden look, ya slut is here. '' Jesse nudged the drugged brunet into the side.

Jaden was so out of reality by the knockout drops that he couldn't even utter one cohered word. Meanwhile Chazz was standing frozen in place barely containing his tears.

'' What's da matter Chazzy, why such a heart wrenching face hmm? '' the blue haired male teased. The raven still stood unmoving, his mind trying to fully register the sight before him.

Jesse wasn't satisfied with such limited reactions from the raven so he continued with his previous activities. The bluenette slowly unbuttoned Jaden's white pants and leaned lower to pull the zipper down with his teeth to add more effect to his performance. He glanced at Chazz which was on the verge of crying and smiling seductively started licking the brunette's cock through the thin fabric of boxers. Jaden stirred from the warm contact on his member and moaned wanting to feel more of that snug sloppy thing surrounding his cock, whatever it was.

Seeing his lover moan so wantonly Chazz started shaking; he couldn't believe his ears and eyes. Jaden was being molested by another man and he enjoyed it none the less. Jesse was observing the raven all the time from the corner of his eye and seeing the affect he gave to both of his victims made his pants a little bit too tight for his liking but he restrained himself for now he had work to do.

Jesse started massaging Jaden's hips in circular motion slowly drawing the brunette's pants together with his boxers down the slightly tan legs. Chazz's eyes bugged twice then he saw the proud eight inch cock proudly standing as if mocking the raven. If Chazz had some doubts of Jaden enjoying himself, this time he didn't have any.

The black Slyfer was about to burst out from his built up frustration then he saw the blunette's mouth engulfing his lover's manhood. Chazz froze for umpteenth time that night. '' The drugs…'' he mumbled to himself and started nearing the two males to push the blue haired bastard from his lover but then Jaden came into his supposed to be rapist's mouth with a shout of Jesse's name.

The blunette swallowed the semen Jaden released and licked the still hard cock clean. Looking at the emotionally crushed raven he chuckled. '' Looks like Jaden liked dat. Wanna join in Chazzy? ''

'Slap' Suddenly Jesse felt his cheek sting though it didn't hurt that much. Actually he was feeling more satisfied than ever. He turned his face back to the already weeping raven and smirked proudly. '' May I offer your majesty a hanky? ''

'' Stuck it up your ass you bastard! '', Chazz shouted his fists clenching in fury.

'' Ku ku ku somebody got dier tongue back. '' The blunette chuckled in amusement.

'' Jaden… I hate you! '' Whit those final words the raven wiped his tears away and was about to leave the pair then suddenly Slade and Jagger stormed into the room.

'' Long time no see baby brother '', greeted Slade.

'' We missed you so much! '', mocked Jagger and grabbed the raven around the neck drawing the shocked male to himself.

'' Jesse buddy, we're taking Chazz on vacation, have fun with Jaden! ''

'' Oh I sure will Slade! I wish y'all pleasurable journey!

Slade lifted his hand in a farewell and the three Princeton brothers left.

All the time Jaden didn't utter a word nor did he understood what was happening because he was heavily drugged. Jesse took the opportunity of Jaden's vulnerability to satisfy his own needs.

'' Jaden, you have no idea how sexy ya lookin right now '', the blunette whispered admiring the panting teen beneath him. The brunette was flushed his body covered in sweat the painful erection waiting to be taken care of.

'' Je…sse….'', Jaden stammered his body completely disobeying him.

'' Yes love? '' Jesse smiled unzipping his black leather pants to free his own straining erection.

'' Ple..ase …stop '', the helpless male pleaded but earned himself just another chuckle from the blunette.

'' Don't think I will sweet cheeks. '' Jesse leaned over the brunette and bit him on the neck drawing a little bit of blood and a painful moan from Jaden. '' Tonight is just me and you Jaden… just me and…you…''

Jesse spread the brunette's slightly tanned legs apart and put them on his shoulders. Spiting into his palm the blunette rubbed his shaft with a makeshift lube and positioned himself in front of Jaden's unprepared entrance.

'' Ready or not here I come baby! '' Jaden opened his mouth in a soundless scream then Jesse entered him with one hard trust. Not letting the brunette a second to adjust he started slamming hard into the hot cavern. Jaden was feeling like split in half the velvet tissues of his anus being ripped apart brutally. The brunette wanted to pull away, scream but his body wasn't listening to him.

Jesse was feeling so much pleasure his cock engulfed into the tight warmth squeezing him so nicely. He watched Jaden clenching his eyes and biting his bottom lip in pain and pleasure. The sight made Jesse's manhood twitch in appreciation getting even harder and bigger inside of the brunette.

Even if he was resisting with all his might Jaden couldn't help but feel his release building up. Jesse felt his own coming along too so he took the brunette's neglected cock into his palm and started pumping it together with his trusts. '' Jaden open your eyes. '' Jesse whispered wanting to see Jaden's enchanting orbs.

The brunette complied and opened his glazy eyes; the shocked amber meeting the smirking golden ones. '' Yubel…'' Jaden choked and came releasing his cum over both of their stomachs. The brunette's ass squeezed Jesse's manhood sending the blue haired over the edge too which shoot his spunk deep within Jaden's ass.

Merely put into the helicopter Chazz got a hard hit to his head which knocked him unconscious. His older brothers took the raven back to Domino city.

The black limo was half way to the Princeton Mansion then Chazz finally regained his consciousness. ' Those bastards haven't noticed I'm awake. I have to get out of here before it's too late! ', thought the youngest Princeton. He perceived that the limo's doors were unlocked. This little observation gave the raven hope.

Chazz waited till the chauffeur stopped in front of a red traffic-light and in a blink of an eye the raven rolled out right onto the hard asphalt. The sudden impact cost Chazz the right hand's broken wrist, some bruises and scrapes, but that didn't stop the raven from abandoning his cruel older brothers. ' I promised myself to not come back to that place ever again and I will make sure of that no matter what! ', the black Slyfer chanted into his head while running as fast as he can.

Before Slade and Jagger realized what happened Chazz managed to hide at a nearby mall.

'' James, full speed to the Domino shopping mall! '', commanded furious Slade.

'' Yes sir! ''

'' That little piece of shit, I fill fucking kill him. '', growled Jagger.

'' It's essential to catch him before he reached the police. The drugs are still in his body system. The bitch might rat about us to the police. ''

'' We will get him brother and this time he will get it good. '' The two brothers grinned to each other showing their teeth sinisterly.

Not long after Slade and Jagger reached the shopping mall and went to search for their baby brother.

Chazz was running barely catching his breath. His legs barely listened to him and the headache was killing the injured raven. The young male ended up in an underground parking lot. While crossing the roadway Chazz's legs gave out and he slumped on the hard pavement. ' My head hurts so much… everything is spinning around…. But I …. I have to run… yes run… run… ' Unfortunately, because of many injuries, drugs and exhaustion the raven blacked out.

Out of a corner the car showed and almost ran over the unconscious male but luckily the driver managed to stop in time.

'' Judy, why have you stopped so suddenly? '', asked the passenger siting at the back of a luxurious silver Cadillac XTS.

'' Excuse me Mr. Phoenix but there's a boy lying on the ground '', the woman in late twenties informed.

'' Stay in the car, I will check if he needs some help. ''

'' Be careful sir. '' The silver haired male nooded to his secretary and got out of the car. He reached the fallen Chazz and bent down to inspect the fallen raven.

'' Hey buddy, are you okay? '' The blonde nudged the raven's shoulder softly but got no response from him. ' Looks like he's unconscious. Wonder who he is… ' The silver haired thought to himself and gently rolled the raven onto his back.

' I know him! ', the pale haired gasped. ' It's Chazz from Princeton group. I guess the rumors about his abusive brothers were true then. '

The towhead male let a breath which he was seemingly holding in and started inspecting the raven for the life threatening injuries. Finding none he picked Chazz up into his arms and carried him to the car.

Once inside the blonde laid the raven down on the back seat of a car and rested the ebony head onto his lap.

'' Judy, drive home. ''

'' But sir, with all do respect, shouldn't we take him to the hospital? '' The red haired woman worried.

'' It's completely unnecessary I will call my personal doctor then we reach home. '' The silver haired smiled while stroking the raven's silky hair.

'' As you wish Mr. Phoenix. ''

Jaden opened his eyes and quickly shut them again, the light of the morning sun irritating his tender retinas. '' What… happened? '' The brunette mumbled to himself trying to adjust his eyesight to look at his surroundings. ' Well, I ain't in my room that's for sure. ' The red Slyfer tried to get up but groaned then he felt a stabbing pain in his lower back. ' Shit ', Jaden cursed mentally and tried to sit up once more, this time successfully.

The chestnut haired sat silently for a minute reminiscing yesterday's events. He clenched his hands into a fists the nails digging hard into the palms. '' Damn you Jesse! Damn you to hell! ''

In a moment of complete fury and desperation Jaden ignored the major headache and the cramps in his lower back and got out of the foreign bed then finding out that he was stark naked. Thankfully he spotted his clothes folded neatly on a nearby chair. Jaden dressed himself and headed for the doors but they were locked. ' Sweet, just what I needed ', the brunette thought sarcastically.

Jaden surveyed the room for any other way out and found a slightly open window. He was about to jump out but found that he was at a fourth floor. ' Looks like I'm at the Obelisk dorm and on the top floor no less. ' The brunette sighed. '' Where are trees then you need them most? '' Jaden joked to himself but that didn't cheer him up one bit.

It was late afternoon then Chazz woke up. His body was numb but the raven could tell that he was lying in a bed on a soft mattress and fluffy pillows. The heavy eyelids opened revealing glazed silver orbs. The raven looked at the painfully white ceiling too tired to turn his head any other direction. ' Am I in the hospital? ', Chazz thought but dismissed the idea for the smell in the room was different. The raven tried to keep the consciousness but the fatigue overcame him and took the ebony haired back to the dream land.

The next time Chazz woke up he was able to move a little. It was an early morning the chilly autumn wind fluttering through the large open window encasing the raven's skin with small goose bumps. ' Where in the world am I? ', He asked himself. ' By the size of the room I can affirm that this is a big manor but it's definitely not one of my family's. There're too much light colors. '

Chazz was sitting on a king sized four poster bed, its sheets the color of champagne. The walls and ceiling were completely white, the pastel yellow carpet in the middle on the bamboo floor. There was also a small night stand and some shelves with apparently clothes cabinets. The raven spotted two doors: one to his left from the window and another in front. ' One of them should be leading to the bathroom. But my body is so sore to move. '

The spiky haired shivered then he looked at his heavily bandaged wrist. He wanted to figure out who helped him to this place and treated his wounds but his bladder was killing him.

Chazz slowly got up from the bed winching occasionally in pain from the many bruises adorning his body. He reached one of the doors and indeed there was a bath room though it was much bigger than any average one.

The raven did his business and was tempted to have a bath or a shower but decided against it. ' I will wait for my body to recover more. My feet are already like jelly. '

Chazz got out of the bath room and headed for the bed then he noticed a boy about his age standing near the window. The said boy turned around and smiled at the raven. '' Morning Mr. Princeton. ''

The raven looked at the said boy pondering how he knew his name then finally remembered. '' I know you. '' Chazz stated pointing a finger at the other.

'' Oh really? And who I am Mr. Princeton? ''

''You're Aster Phoenix, the Pro league duelist. ''

'' That I am. Would you mind to sit down and have a little chat with me Mr. Princeton? '' The platinum haired male asked.

Chazz nooded and started moving to the bed then his legs gave out and tripped. The raven clenched his eyes shut and waited for the hard impact with the floor but was caught by the slender but strong arms. '' Are you okay? '', Aster asked the raven in his arms.

'' I'm fi..ne. '', the raven stuttered and tried to pull off the other but didn't succeed. '' Mmm could you let me go already? '', Chazz finally asked but the silver haired just shook his head and bent slightly. The raven looked at him puzzled for a second but yelped in surprise then he was lifted into the others arms.

'' Hey what do you think you're doing?! Put me down!'' Chazz shouted and struggled from the hold but Aster released him just then reaching the bed. He gently placed the slightly panicking raven on the mattress and took the chair to sit aside.

The platinum haired waited while Chazz's breathing slowed down and started talking. ''As you already know I'm Aster Phoenix. This is my countryside villa, about fifty miles away from Domino city. Two days ago from today you were treated by my personal doctor. You have a broken wrist, a slight contusion and many bruises all over your body. There are also some remains of drugs in your system. Likewise you got sedative and pain killers that's why your body is so weak. ''

'' I see. Thank you Mr. Phoenix I appreciate your kindness '', the raven nooded politely.

'' Oh, just Aster is fine Mr. Princeton. ''

'' Okay Aster, but then it's Chazz for you. '' The raven smiled a little.

'' Fine by me Chazz. So would you be so kind and tell me why were you lying in the middle of a underground parking lot so badly injured and unconscious?'', the platinum haired pried.

' Damn, right to the point. I can't actually tell him the truth. Think Chazz think! ' The raven got silent for a moment but then luckily he thought some cover up story.'' You see Aster I was running away from some thugs and then tripped. I don't remember much after '', Chazz explained and pleaded for it to work. Well no such luck.

'' Mhm and what they wanted from you that they chased you? I believe it wasn't a PIN of a credit card. I mean for such a wealthy person as yourself, it won't be worth it not to give it to them or am I wrong? ''

' Shit he's smart!' Chazz panicked a little but not for long. '' Well they wanted my rarest cards so I ran away '', he explained though one should be crazy to risk your life for the cards, well maybe if you're Jaden Yuki.

'He's lying threw his teeth. O well just a bit more and he will spill everything.' Aster smirked to himself otherwise looking emotionless. '' Then why didn't you call for help? ''

'' I was about to but then I tripped. '' The raven was proud of himself but the next sentence from the platinum haired male crushed his confidence.

'' You know Chazz, you're a very bad liar. '' The blue eyed boy suddenly countered.

'' Excuse me? What do you mean? '' Chazz was shocked to the least. He felt cornered and vulnerable. Apparently Aster was smarter than the raven thought him to be.

'' Well Chazz, let me tell your side of the story. I believe that you were indeed running and tripped but you tried to escape not from some any thugs, you were running from your beloved brothers. '' Seeing the gasping raven Aster smirked knowing he was right. '' You also got your injuries somewhere during the escape, because there's no way you got so many wounds just from tripping on the pavement. I'm right am I? ''

Chazz was really panicking as of now. He didn't know what Aster's intentions were but he was well informed and it scared the raven to no end. Chazz had only one option: to hide his fear under the mask of aggression. '' What do you want? '', the ebony haired spat angrily.

'' Nothing '', Aster simply stated.

'' Okay so, when can I leave? '' Chazz asked carefully. He didn't know where he would go just as far away from Aster as possible.

'' You wanna leave already? And may I ask where will you go? To your abusive brothers, or back to Duel Academy to your beloved Jaden? ''

Hearing the brunette's name the pain clamped Chazz's heart and Aster witnessed it all. '' I'm sorry your ex beloved Jaden. Looks like Jesse is his new lover now. ''

Hearing that the raven bent his head down to hide his tearing eyes from the other. He was so hurt both physically and mentally that all the spiky haired wanted was to curl into a ball and cry his heart out but was too prideful to do that in front of the other boy. '' How do you know about that? '' Chazz whispered biting his bottom lip in frustration.

Seeing the raven on the verge of tears Aster stood up and left the room with a promise of dinner in a couple of hours.

Chazz was a bit confused with the action but didn't put too much mind about it and curled under the covers into a tiny ball to cry his heart out.

Then Jaden heard the sound of lock being undone he quickly stood up from the bed and waited patiently for the owner of the room to come inside. It surprised him though then through the doors came Dr. Crowler instead of Jesse.

'' Slacker?! What are you doing here? '', the transvestite like teacher shouted.

'' Well you see Dr. Crowler… I kinda would like to know that my self…'' Jaden scratched the back of his head the sheepish smile adorning his face.

'' What do you mean you'd like to know yourself? Don't play with me slacker! Detention! Now! '' Crowler pointed the forefinger to the door waiting for the brunette to leave.

'' But teach '', Jaden whined '' It's vacation now. ''

'' I don't care! Now move it slacker! '' The blonde man demanded angrily but his frown changed into a concerned look then he saw Jaden limping. '' And for God's sake go to the nurse! '' With that said the brunette's eyes lit up. He bowed to the teacher and went to the nurse's office leaving a slightly smiling Crowler.

Chazz was sleeping from exhaustion then the blond haired maid of Russian decent brought diner into his room. She tried to wake the sleeping male but didn't succeed. Chazz was too washed-out.

Aster raised his eyebrow then he saw the maid back with the tray full of food. '' Miss Yurievna, why are you back with the food? ''

'' Isvinyte pazhalsta master Phoenix, but Mr. Princeton is still sleeping. I tried to wake him up but…''

'' Enough, I don't blame you. You can go back to your work. '' The slate haired motioned for the maid to the kitchen he himself turning to the direction of the raven's room.

Aster quietly knocked on the raven's bedroom doors and waited a few seconds. Hearing no sounds he slowly opened the door and went to the king sized bed on which the raven was curled into a tiny ball shivering. '' Chazz? '' The slate haired male shook the raven slightly on the shoulder eliciting a painful moan from the black Slyfer. '' Chazz, look at me. Tell me what's wrong. '' The slate haired asked concerned. The raven mumbled something and curled even more to himself.

Aster sighed and rolled the ebony haired male on his back forcefully prying Chazz's arms from his face. The raven was all flushed and sweaty, his breathing ragged. Holding Chazz's both wrists above his head with one hand the silver haired put his other one over the raven's forehead. '' You're burning up big time. ''

'' Let me go…'', the raven whined trying to free his arms but was too week to do so.

'' Relax, I'm not gonna hurt you '', Aster soothed the ill boy though it didn't work, because Chazz started thrashing around.

'' I said, let me go! '', Chazz shouted and freeing his one hand slapped Aster on the cheek making a scratch on the soft pale skin. The blue eyed male saw red at that moment and backhanded the other hard on the face.

Chazz got dizzy for a few seconds his cheek swelling painfully. His head hurt even more from the hit now and he could fell the copper taste of blood in his mouth. Gaining his focus on things the raven saw the murderous look Aster was giving him. Chazz started trembling in fear and quickly backed away from the slate haired male to the farthest corner of the bed.

Seeing the trembling raven with a little trail of blood running from the corner of Chazz's pale lips Aster finally understood what he have done. ' Oh my God, I'm becoming like him. ' The slate haired thought to himself remembering the episode from his late past. '' Chazz I'm sorry '' Aster apologized and started nearing the almost hyperventilating raven.

Seeing the pale haired boy nearing him Chazz panicked and started backing away from him. '' Chazz please I'm sorry, you need to get back to the bed. ''

The raven just shook his head eyeing the doors. ' Oh no you don't. ' Aster saw Chazz glimpsing at the door, so he quickly went to them to block the others way.

'' Please… let me out. I won't tell anyone just let me go away '', feeling totally trapped the raven pleaded the remains of his strength leaving his body faster than he wanted.

Chazz knew that he would probably end up at some nearby ditch if he left now but at the same time he didn't care. All, the raven knew that at this current situation he couldn't outfight Aster which made him feel very vulnerable. He didn't know the slate haired male and his abusive side didn't help the situation one bit.

'' I can't let you go Chazz in a condition you're in now. Please get back to bed, okay? ''

The black Slyfer was weighing his options but the more he thought the more his head hurt so he just gave up. '' Kay. '' The raven eventually agreed and collapsed though he never reached the floor as Aster caught him. ( second time in one day ^^ )

'' Gotcha. '' The slate haired whispered and took Chazz back to the bed the raven mumbling Jaden's name into his sleep.

**That's it for now see you next time! Please R&R**


	11. Chapter 11

A/N: Hey everyone! Again sorry for the long wait. Was trying my best to write faster but yea failed like usual. ^^ Anyway, there's the new chapter. It's kinda short like the last one but it's better than nothing, I guess. There will be some past revealing in this chapter also some mild sexual harassment. I'm warning just for you to know if you have problems with boy x boy abuse. Anything else I think everyone will manage just fine.

Thank you again everyone who is still reading this story, it's almost a year I'm posting it on this site. ( pretty long nea? ) Special thanks for reviews! This chapter is dedicated to **DarknessLover89 **Happy birthday to you!

''Talking''

‚Thinking'

''**Demon talking''**

Now on with the chapter…

**9. Chapter '' Our past '' **

Dr. Vellian Crowler wasn't a very smart man but he was quite observant and what he had seen this late morning at the Obelisk dorm made him suspicious. He knew from experience that one should be after the great beating or a rough anal sex session to be limping like a penguin and Jaden wasn't the type of student to be involved in fighting well not where fists are involved.

Why Crowler had a hang on, on such kind of information? Well it was simply because Dr. Vellian Crowler was a bit of a transvestite and had perverted tendencies but the major thing about his observations was that even if he claimed to hate Jaden Yuki with passion in reality he cared about the brunette student no less than he cared for Chazz Princeton his most favorite pupil. ' Speaking of him where is my number one student? ', the blonde man thought to himself. ' I haven't saw Chazz during festal dinner nor supper. '

Crowler was thinking for a minute then decided to get some answers. His target was one transfer student from North Academy. ' Yes, that's it I will get some answers from him. After all it was Mr. Anderson's room I found Jaden in. '

Alexis was taking a calm walk with her older brother chatting about their childhood then they spotted their brunette friend hunched on the bench under some old tree, gazing longingly at the sunset.

'' Hey buddy! Why such a long face? Shouldn't you be with your beloved Chazzy making babies right now? '' Atticus smirked though he got a smack on his head from Alexis. '' Hey what was that for?! '' The long haired brunette whined.

'' For being an idiot! ''

'' That was totally necessary. So Jaden what are you doing here? '' Atticus asked though Jaden didn't react. '' Jaden? ''

'' Hey…'' Alexis leaned down a bit and put her palm on the brunette's shoulder. '' Are you okay Jaden? '', she asked quietly.

'' Umm whaa..? '' Jaden raised his head up in confusion. '' Alexis? Atticus? What are you guys doing here? ''

'' Well we were taking a walk but the question is what are you doing here all alone at such hour? '', asked Atticus.

'' And why are you so depressed? Did something happen between you and Chazz? '', wondered Alexis.

Jaden just sighed and scratching the back of his head smiled at his friends. '' Everything is fine guys. I better go now. Bye! '' With that the brunette left the two dumbfounded siblings.

'' Was it just me or Jaden's smile was fake? '' Atticus looked at his younger sister questionably.

'' It wasn't just you Atticus, I saw that too. Something happened and we need to find out what. ''

'' So… to Chazz's then? ''

'' You're reading my mind big brother. ''

Jesse was pacing in his room. He was angry, no he was furious. For some reason then he came back Jaden wasn't in his room anymore. The blue haired male was sure that the brunette will want revenge so he would wait for Jesse to come back. ' Looks like he chickened out. ' His darker self was bothering him too. Jesse just wanted to have some little chat with his beloved one but no, he had to escape. And to top it all Dr. Crowler was staring at him strangely this afternoon. ' That guy gives me da creeps! '

Jesse decided to call a night early but then he was about to get into his pajamas someone knocked at his door. The blunette sighed and went to answer. '' Who is it? ''

'' It's Dr. Crowler Mr. Anderson. I need to talk with you. ''

' Jesus, what does he want? ' Jesse growled but still opened the door for the blonde man to enter.

'' Good evening Mr. Anderson, I'm sorry for disturbing you so late but I have some questions for you. ''

'' It's okay Dr. Crowler, I don't mind. Have a seat. '' The boy motioned to the chair near the small table.

'' Thank you. ''

'' So what did ya want ta talk about Dr. Crowler? '' Jesse asked sitting in front of the blonde teacher.

'' I won't be going around the bush Mr. Anderson so I'm going straight to the point. What Jaden Yuki was doing this morning in your room? ''

Chazz was irritated. No he was totally pissed! He was hungry, bored out of his mind and wanted to have a nice and long shower but no. A certain rich albino bastard forbade him to go alone anywhere except to do his toilet business because of the raven's broken wrist. ' That's ridiculous! I'm from a noble Princeton family got dammit! I have no reason to wait for that self-centered prick to help me into a bath, my feet are just fine!' Chazz screamed into his head. He was about to get up from the bed then the bedroom doors opened revealing none other than Aster himself.

'' Morning. Slept well? '', the slate haired asked passively.

The raven glared at the other but then seeing the dark bags under the albino's eyes he smirked. '' Better than ever I have to say, one of my best nights. '' Chazz said proudly just to piss of the other though it backfired.

'' Oh I bet it was '', Aster smirked approaching the raven.

'' What do you mean? '', Chazz went back to defense. He didn't like the confidence radiating from his host.

Aster stopped just a few inches apart from the raven and locked his sapphire eyes with the silver ones. '' What I mean is that last night you were having a wet dream about Jaden '', the albino said bluntly.

'' Whaaat?! The nerve of you, I would never dream about that stupid slacker! '', Chazz shouted in one breath, his face the color of a tomato.

'' If you don't believe me look at the sheets more closely. I'm sure you will see the difference from the clean ones.''

The raven growled and grabbed the covers from the bed leaving only sheets he was sleeping on yesterday. The view made Chazz gasp in horror. The sheets were indeed stained with none other than a dried cum. '' Ho.. ho..w did that happened? ''

'' Well it's quite a short story actually. You were moaning so loudly that I came in to check up on you. Then you started moaning Jaden's name while looking in some kind of pain. Seeing that, I pulled off the covers and decided to help you out. ''

'' You did what?! ''

Jesse was speechless. He didn't expect that to happen. Sure he knew that Crowler wasn't as dumb as he looked like, but to actually confront him about this, the blunette didn't expect that. '' Whatcha mean by that Sir? '' Jesse smiled scratching the back of his head.

Crowler just narrowed his eyes. '' I mean exactly what I asked. What was Mr. Yuki doing in your room this morning? ''

'' Well he was just visiting that's all. ''

'' Oh really and do you know that visiting other dorms is forbidden until the dinner? '' The blonde man glared.

'' Mmm sorry about that teach, I was careless I guess. '' Jesse smiled hoping that the blonde man would fall for his lie.

'' I see. I will let it slide this once but please be more observant next time mister Anderson. Understood? ''

'' Yes sir! '' The blue haired mimicked the army respect sign.

'' Okay then see you at the classes after holidays. ''

'' Sure thing Dr. Crowler! '' Jesse was about to head to the bathroom then the blonde teacher stopped at the doors. '' Is something wrong teach? ''

'' I have just one more thing to say. '' Crowler turned around facing Jesse. '' I will be watching you '', he said and left the furious blunette.

''**Don't worry Jesse, the old fool won't prevent us from getting what we want. I will make sure of it.''**

' Fine by me Yubel, but what are we gonna do with Jaden now? '

''**Oh nothing special, we will just pay him a little visit.'' ** The demon laughed maniacally the passion burning in his eyes.

Aster Phoenix was a calm young man but even he got irritated from time to time. He would be lying if he said that the blushing raven in front of him wasn't cute but the voice of the said raven was driving him nuts. How such a skinny man can have such a powerful voice, wasn't fat people supposed to be the ones with such skills? Aster swore that another minute of the shouting raven and the windows will surely brake.

'' I'm sorry to interrupt your dramatical performance but could you please keep your voice down? I was awake the major of the night because of you, you know. ''

That sure shut Chazz up. He stopped immediately and turned from the slate haired. '' Why did you do such a thing? ''

'' Why you ask? '' Aster sighed and approached the raven. Feeling the other suddenly so close Chazz was about to get away then abruptly he felt warm arms embracing him gently. '' I guess it's because I know how you feel. '' The albino whispered and buried his head into the pale neck.

Chazz was shocked for a second but then he relaxed and put his frigid hands on top of Aster's heated ones. '' How so Aster? '', the raven asked quietly.

The albino was quiet for some time. He was wondering if he should open his heart to this boy whom he knows barely a month but then again he was so tired of enduring everything alone, so he gave up his mind. '' You know Chazz, you're not the only one betrayed by your precious person. I was also betrayed. '' Aster spat the last words like some poison griping the raven tightly.

'' So who's the bastard? Do I know him? ''

'' Oh yes you do know him quite good actually. ''

'' Don't tell me it's…''

'' Yea it's him… Zane Truesdale. ''

Jaden was brooding at the forest yet again. He couldn't get to sleep. The minute he closed his eyes the crushed raven's face showed and haunted him for the rest of the night. He was mad at himself at Chazz for leaving him. He was mad at himself for getting caught up in such a trap and he was especially mad at Jesse for ruining his relationship with the ebony haired beauty.

Chazz's brothers were bastards but Jaden knew that they would probably never change. Another story was Jesse. The brunette met him not long time ago and he made friends with the blunette fast. Jaden never would have thought that Jesse could be such a horrible person and in reality he didn't believe that fully yet. Something was odd about that boy. Jaden will remember the night he was raped for the rest of his life but back then it had been like Jesse wasn't himself and then he himself was somehow different. ' I wonder what's happening to me? ', thought Jaden then turned his head to the sound of rustling leaves. '' Who's there?! Show yourself!''

'' Hey buddy why did ya run away this morning? '' Jesse smiled extending his arm to greet the brunette.

'' Don't you dare to buddy me after what you did! '', growled Jaden.

'' Did I was too rough on ya? I'm very sorry next time I will try ta be gentler. '' The blunette smirked.

'' Why are you doing this Jesse? ''

'' What a silly question. I love ya isn't that obvious? '' The blue haired grinned and embraced the brunette. Jaden wasn't happy to be so close to his rapist so he immediately pushed the other away roughly.

'' Tell you what Jesse, I feel that deep down you're a good guy and whatever issues you have to be acting like this I'm sure you will be able to overcome them but know one thing: in this world there's only one person that got my heart completely and that person is Chazz Princeton. I love him with all my heart and would never love anyone else. '' Jaden declared remembering his raven beauty with a slight smile on his face.

Jesse just shrugged. '' Never say never. ''

Jaden frowned at the blue haired and was about to walk away but the next sentence from Jesse made his blood boil.'' What did you just say? ''

'' I said dat Chazz is enjoying da time with his beloved brothers. ''

The chocolate orbs of the brunette became golden and in and instant the other male was slammed into a nearby tree hard. '' Where is he? '' Jaden growled, his now golden eyes burning in pure fury.

'' Beats me love, I ain't his nanny. '' Jesse smirked his eyes becoming golden as well. ** ''I would prefer to talk about us instead.'' ** The blunette encircled his arms around Jaden again.

The chestnut haired gasped seeing the other's golden orbs up so close some well -known force overwhelming his mind. **''Yubel?''**

''**Ah you remembered me Hao. I'm so glad.''** Whispered Jesse leaning to kiss the other boy's neck. The brunette stood motionless for some time his mind trying to grasp the assault of different emotions.

Jaden's mind started receding from his consciousness and he found himself in some kind of dark expansion. Turning around the brunette saw his reflection the only difference was the color of eyes. '' Who are you? '', Jaden asked.

The said reflection approached the brunette and stopped merely inches away from unhinged Jaden. **'' I'm Hao. ''** The figure answered emotionlessly.

'' Hao? Like the king of a gentle darkness land? '', the brunette was gapping like a fish.

''**Hn. ''** The king murmured holding zero emotions.

' That guy looks like an emotionless prick but I can feel his anxiousness. ' The brunette shivered mentally. '' So, why am I here exactly your highness? '' Jaden scratched the back of his head smiling a little.

'' **Hao. ''**

'' What? ''

'' **Call me Hao. ''**

'' Oh. Okay then Hao, would you explain why I'm here and what exactly is here anyway? '' Jaden motioned to the darkness surrounding them.

'' **I'm a lost soul reincarnated in your body. ''**

'' Are you serious?! How come? ''

'' **During the years of my ruling I made many allies unfortunately enemies too. One of my most savage foes became my queen. She betrayed me during the great nation war for the eternal life elixir. She tricked me into drinking the vital drink too, but I haven't wished to be immortal so I killed myself. Unfortunately the elixir had affected my soul too. I wasn't able to return back to the underworld. ''**

**Flashback**

'' Morning my dearest husband, why such a sour face? '' Asked a beautiful young woman. She was wearing a long violet dress, the lilac lacy folds reaching the bottom of her black high heels. Her platinum hair reaching her shoulders were primped with purple strands few of them framing her mysterious emerald eyes. She wrapped her slender arms around the brown haired man and leaned her head on a broad shoulder. '' So , will you tell me what's wrong love? ''

'' You betrayed me. ' The man tensed and clenched his hands into fists. '' You betrayed me and have no shame by showing yourself hear?! '', the man spat with venom in his voice. The woman detached herself from the furious man and went to the window.

'' So what? I did it for us '', she said calmly.

'' For us?! '' The brunette stood suddenly, the glass of red wine crashing on a violet Persian carpet. '' You mean for yourself! I made you my woman and gave you everything and you repay me with betrayal? You're nothing but a selfish wore! Get out of my sight and never come back! '' The man, no the king shouted at his queen his eyes filling with sorrowful tears.

The woman just smiled a little and went to take two glasses full of wine from a crystal table. '' As you wish my dearest, but can you honor me with a one last wish? ''

The king was contemplating for a minute but then he raised his head and nooded to his queen. '' You're very impudent by asking for more but I will grand you your one last wish. Tell me what it is you want from me. ''

'' I wish to drink with you one last time my dearest husband. '' The queen gave the king a crystal glass full of red wine and the pair clanged the glasses together. '' To us '', she whispered and watched while the red liquid disappeared from the king's glass down his throat.

'' Here'', he pushed the glass to the queen. '' I did what you asked me now leave. '' The brunette was about to go back to his desk then suddenly a wave of dizziness engulfed him. The king swayed a little and collapsed on the floor. '' What have…yo..uu dooonee to …me?….'', where the last he said before welcoming the darkness.

'' Sweet dreams my dearest, then you wake up we will be together forever. '' The queen laughed collapsing near her king.

**End of a Flashback **

'' So Jaden, did ya see it? '' Jesse asked cradling the dizzy brunette on his lap. Jaden groaned garbing on his temples to ease the headache. The blue haired was rubbing his back lovingly and whispered sweet nothings into the other's ear till finally conscious brunette pushed him aside. '' Don't touch me! '', Jaden shouted and ran deeper into the forest.

'' Stubborn as ever. '' Jesse signed. ' I will give him just a little more time and then…. You will be mine Jaden Yuki! '

'' So, you mean to say that Zane betrayed you? '', asked Chazz.

'' Worse. He abused me.'' Aster said and turned around to hide a tear rolling down his cheek.

'' Hey... are you okay? '' The raven went to the blonde and put his hand on a bony shoulder. '' You can tell me… if you want to '', he whispered wanting to ease Aster's pain even if just a little.

Aster breathed deeply and nodded.

**Flashback**

'' Zane please, I don't want to. '' The silver haired boy was tied to the bed with a thin wire which was cutting through his flesh. The blood was soaking white sheets mixed together with the cum. The room in which Aster laid screamed sex.

A hard slap was heard after a few more Aster's pleas. The albino's cheek gained a purplish color from the constant abusing. '' How many times do I have to tell you, call me Master Hell Kaiser! '' The blue haired male growled. '' I think you're into some more punishment Aster. '' Zane smiled and kissed the sweaty forehead of his lover. '' Don't you worry, I will be right back.''

'' No please, no more. '' Aster pleaded shaking his head to the sides furiously, but the blue haired male was already gone.

' God I can't take it anymore. Ever since he started those underground duels he's not himself anymore. ' The platinum haired thought to himself crying silently and pleading for unconsciousness to take his pain away, though as usual his pleas reached only the deaf ears. Zane came back a bit later with a heated to the redness fire poker pit.

'' Missed me much? '' Kaiser smiled maniacally motioning to the hot poker.

'' Zane, I mean… master Hell Kaiser please don't do it! Please I beg you! '' By now Aster was crying hysterically. Zane was never this cruel to him. The blonde wanted to scream and run as far away as possible but the wire wouldn't let him. He trashed like an injured animal watching the hot object nearing his left thigh.

Zane was watching the terrified Aster in pure pleasure his member hardening by mere seconds. Suddenly he grinned and draped a dark sheet over the albino's head. Not able to see Aster started trashing even more, his wrists now leaving a large pool of blood on the fluffy pillows. '' Shhhh…. it will hurt only for a second. '' Zane leaned over Aster and whispered into his ear.

A few seconds later Aster felt a sharp burning pain on his belly button. He screamed with all his might but the hellish pain didn't stop. After few torturous seconds, Zane pulled the dark sheet off the blonde's head. Aster immediately looked at his burning belly and saw only an ice cube placed on his belly button. '' Tsk such a drama only from a drop of cold water '', Zane smirked at the shocked boy.

Aster was looking at the melting ice cube for a few minutes then he started hyperventilating and lost his consciousness.

**End of a flashback**

'' That's horrible. I never would have thought that Zane… I mean now he's together with Atticus and … '' Chazz looked at the teary eyed Aster in front of him and fell silent. '' I'm sorry I shouldn't talked about that.''

'' Don't worry, I'm over him now '', said the platinum haired embracing a pillow.

Chazz raised a perfectly shaped eyebrow. '' Are you sure? ''

'' Yes I'm sure. ''

The raven shook his head. '' I don't think so. I can see the longing in your eyes. ''

'' Really, is that so obvious? '' Aster raised his head looking at the knowing silver orbs.

'' Mhmm. So don't you wanna get him back? ''

'' Definitely not! '' The blonde shouted defensively the pillow in his hand now shapeless.

'' Are you scared of him? '' Chazz asked bluntly though right to the bullseye.

'' Well…I…'', he stuttered burying his face into his pillow.

'' You're scared. '' Chazz stated leaving no room for Aster to argue. '' And stop smothering that pillow! '' The raven scolded but made the silver haired smile none the less.

'' You have no room to talk. What are you gonna do about Jaden huh? '' Aster asked but immediately regretted doing so. The raven's face instantly darkened and he bend his head down to hide his silver orbs.

'' I don't know…I mean…I still love him. But he just…'' This time Chazz turned his head to hide his unshed tears from the other.

Aster signed and approached the silently sobbing raven. He gently took Chazz's cheeks into his palms and turned the raven's head. Aster gently brushed the raven's tears with his thumbs and kissed a pale forehead. '' I have a proposal for you. ''

'' A proposal? '' Chazz tilted his head to the side in confusion.

'' Yes a proposal, benefiting the two of us '', whispered Aster resting his head on the raven's bony shoulder.

'' What type of proposal? ''

'' The one in which we come back to Duel Academy together. ''

'' Definitely not! '' Chazz declined at once.

'' And why is that? '', asked a bit irritated platinum haired.

'' Why you ask? Are you an idiot?! '' Chazz pushed the blonde male off himself and stood at the other side of the bed. '' I don't wanna see Jaden, well now anyway and what about my bastards brothers? I'm dead if they will find me! ''

'' I know about that Chazz, but are you gonna hide forever? Don't you think it's time that you stood up for yourself? You're Princeton too you know. You also have power, so use it to expose them. And Jaden, don't you wanna repay him for what he had done to you? '' Aster circled the bed and took the raven's hands into his own. '' Chazz look at me. '' The raven slowly raised his head and looked his silver eyes with the cerulean ones. '' Don't you wanna repay him and maybe give him another chance? ''

Chazz was hesitating for a few minutes but finally he made his mind. '' I accept your proposal Aster, but on one condition. ''

'' And that would be? ''

'' You will give a chance for Zane too. ''

Aster was shocked. He released his hands from the raven's and instead hugged the other as tightly as possible. '' You're cruel you know that Chazz? ''

The ebony haired returned the embrace and whispered in return. '' But aren't you even cruller to yourself? ''

'' Yea… I guess you're right. But I'm so scared. '' Aster whimpered but no matter how terrified he was the love for a certain blunette didn't lessened not by a fraction.

'' When we will share our fears my friend. '' Chazz murmured snuggling into the others chest.

Aster smiled and buried his head into the silky ebony spikes whispering happily.'' Yea… friend. ''

That's it people! There will be more…. I hope so. ^^ Kidding, next chapter Chazz's coming back. Yay finally! Sorry for any grammar mistakes, trying my best to improve my English! Thank you for reading, please R&R, I like to hear your opinions. No flames! ^^XD


	12. Chapter 12

Hello everyone, before you kill me I would like to apologize for such a long wait. As they call it I had a writer's block, so it took me quite some time to post another chapter. Big thanks for all the reviewers and those whom follow me. Looks like there're still someone who read's this story! Yay! Love you all! ''Free hugs for everyone! ''

So without further ado, your so waited chapter, oh and Happy Easter everyone! XD

''Talking''

‚Thinking'

''**Demon talking''**

**10. Chapter '' So close but yet so far '' **

Sun was shining brightly, sky was painted the light indigo color, wind was blowing softly almost radiating warmth, so in other words the weather was perfect too bad it didn't help to enhance Jaden's mood. He spent all night alone in the forest thinking about the recent events which changed his life drastically to the negative side. Trying to find some answers to solve his problems the brunet wandered through the forest and reached the shore. Taking off his shoes Jaden sat on the cold sand and focused his gaze to the calm ocean. '' Chazz… '', he whispered and buried his head on his knees crying uncontrollably.

Finding Chazz absent at Slyfer's dorm Alexis and Atticus called their other friends to the little secret meeting in the middle of a night to announce about Chazz's disappearance.

'' Syrus, what the hell? I said only close friends ! '', shouted Alexis pointing her finger at the Ra yellow student from North Academy.

'' But Hassleberry IS my close friend! '' Whined the blue haired teen.

'' Sam hill mam, this shorty here is right! We're best buddies! '' Hassleberry pointed at himself squeezing the day lights out of Syrus.

'' He..y you…'re cru…ssshi…ng me. '' Panted the smaller teen, his face representing the color of a blackberry.

'' Oh, sorry sarge, I forgot what a wimp you are.'' The black haired smirked. He loved to tease the smaller male it was just so tempting to see those cute flushed cheeks and the irritated pout on the rosy lips.

'' What did you say?! You oversized reptilian! '' Shouted Syrus his tinny fists ready for work. He knew he was small in height but that wasn't a reason to be picked on.

'' Hey you little…'' Hassleberry wanted to retort but was stopped by Alexis.

'' Enough you two, we have more important matter at hand so shut up and listen! '' The blonde girl stood a bit farther in front of everyone and started explaining the situation.

'' Damn, those are unusually big jugs there'', whispered Hasslebery his pants getting a bit too tight for his liking.

'' Shh, I know but never say that out loud, you might end up invalid for the rest of your life .'' Syrus breathed deeply remembering the scene of the one unfortunate soul. The bluenette had nightmares for three months none stop.

'' That bad huh?'' Hasslebery shivered involuntary his hard on shutting down from the mental images.

'' Yea, even worse than it sounds, now shut up. '' Syrus warned and shook in trepidation. Women were sometimes very scary.

Atticus with Alexis revealed their discoveries and suspicions about Jaden and Chazz to their friends. They even enlightened everyone about the true Jaden's and Chazz's relationship as to make the situation more understandable. Everyone swore not to tell anybody about the two lovebirds outside their circle out of respect and safety for their beloved friends. Who knows what more problems the publicity might cause them. Nonetheless they already had plenty of those, so pilling up new ones would probably make them crack.

'' So you see guys, Chazz is missing and this time Jaden is no help. We can't just barge in into their relationship they have to deal with it themselves.'' Atticus signed looking at Zane for some support but the blue haired male was at a loss too.

Suddenly Hassleberry raised his hand jumping impatiently to say something though restraining himself.

'' You can talk Hassleberry it's not like we're at the army or something '', said Atticus.

The navy haired Ra student scratched the back of his head and smiled sheepishly. '' Sorry man, old habits die hard.''

'' That's okay, now say what you wanted to say '', Zane encouraged.

'' Yes sir! This miss here '', Hassleberry pointed to Alexis '' claims that Jaden and Chazz are an item am right? ''

'' Yes, that's right '', Alexis nodded.

'' But ya see I have another theory. Am palls with Jesse fellow here and I've heard a lot of… stuff…. Yea stuff from ma buddy about Jaden and it left me under impression dat Jesse and Jaden are an item.''

'' What?! Are you serious?! '', shouted Atticus. '' That cheating scum! I will fucking castrate him! '' The brown haired was burning in rage and was about to leave to search for Jaden bus was stopped by his younger sister. '' Out of my way Lexy, I'm gonna annihilate that sucker! ''

'' Atticus shut up! '' The blonde girl shouted crossing her arms in front of her.

'' Wha… Lexy why? Aren't you mad too? '' Atticus got confused.

'' I am, but I don't believe that Jaden is at fault here. I saw how he looks at Chazz. He loves him too much to do such a thing. ''

'' Guess you're right but then that Jesse guy is at fault. ''

'' It makes sense but then how do we approach him? '', asked Syrus.

'' It's quite simple Syrus '', smirked Bastion '' Your friend here is associate with Jesse so he might help us. What do you say Hassleberry? ''

'' Well… Jesse is ma friend but even so if he did what yer sain I will be glad ta help though am not sure how exactly. ''

'' Don't you worry, I have a plan. Everyone scoot over I will enlighten you about it! ''

It was already dark then Hassleberry was nearing the Blue Obelisk's dorm. He knew that after eight wondering around opposite dorms was forbidden and his nature was to follow the rules and orders from a higher rank people than him but he made new friends and the black haired male wasn't about to lose them any time soon though he wasn't about to give on Jesse too. ' I have to be very natural for Jesse not ta suspect me and even if he usually portrays himself as a go lucky fellow Jesse is no fool but… I ain't a twit either. ' Feeling a bit more confident Hassleberry easily got up to the third floor via nearby tree and got to his friends room through a balcony.

'' Hey Hassleberry, what'cha doin this late? '', asked Jesse not surprised at all.

'' Well I was kinnda bored, so decided ta visit ma old pall! '' Hassleberry grinned jumping on a fluffy sofa.

'' Wanna have some drinks? '' Jesse suggested opening his mini fridge stuffed with alcohol.

'' You bet, my throat is killin me! ''

'' Thought so, here catch '', The blue haired passed the can of beer to his friend. '' I hope beer sounds good? ''

'' Yea, that's what I needed. '' Hassleberry thanked and gulped a large mouth full of beer. '' So Jesse how's everything goin? ''

'' Same old, how about you? ''

'' Same for me. What about your new friend Jaden? ''

'' Hmm? What about him? '', Jesse asked suspiciously.

'Shit, he suspects me. ' The black haired panicked a little but quickly composed himself. '' Nothing, just curious, last time you told some stuff about him, wonder if you got any lucky? '', Hassleberry asked carefully.

'' Oh dat… well from now on things between us will be much more close. '' Jesse smiled involuntary though to Hassleberry it reminded more of a maniacal grin than a smile.

' Creeepy.. I have a feelin that those guys were true about Jesse. ' Hassleberry thought but then remembered what he came here for so focused his attention to his friend. '' You're a couple now then? '', he pried?

Jesse was a bit shocked for the bluntness from his friend but decided to answer anyway. '' You could say that, we're one step far. It's only a matter of time then we get together forever. '' Jesse sighed dreamily.

'' Good for ya but did ya know dad Jaden is together with Princeton guy? ''

'' How.. how do ya know that? '' Jesse looked at his friend his eyes wide then narrowing in anger. '' You're together with them aren't you? Answer me! '' The bluenette shouted his eyes gaining a golden color.

'' Jesse hey, calm down. What's wrong with you? '' Hassleberry asked backing away from his furious friend.

''**Fullish mortal don't get in my way or I will crush you.'' **Jesse growled in his demonic voice. Hasleberry was shocked beyond words so he did one thing that came to his mind, he ran.

' Well that was scarry', the ebony haired thought. He jumped from a tree in a hurry some branches scratching his skin from the hurried movements though the male didn't care at the moment. The golden demonic eyes were all he was able to think of. That wasn't Jesse anymore, that wasn't his friend.

Hassleberry didn't talk with the gang about what happened to him then they spotted him at the nurse's office his injuries treated by miss Fonda Fontaine. He was shocked that for a moment he believed for his sanity. ' People don't change their eye color randomly, do they? ' The brunette signed and decided to get some fresh air. For now he was in denial and even Syrus won't be able to solve this problem.

''Grrr… I can't take it anymore! '' Shouted Syrus frustrated.

'' What's the matter baby brother? '', asked Zane concerned and took his cute little brother on his lap.

'' Hey Zane, don't do that! I'm big already! '', protested the azure haired trying to struggle his way out of his brother's lap.

'' Aww, don't be like that Syrus, to me you will always be my baby brother. '' Zane squeezed the tiny body to show how much he meant his words. Syrus stopped his struggling and signed. His brother was too stubborn and way too strong compared to him.

'' That's not fair you're stronger than me! '' Syrus pouted, thus making Zane blush.

' Too cute! Zane, control yourself, what if someone see's, you smothering your own brother like a teddy bear. Aw well too late for that! ' Zane smirked and started tickling his little brother mercilessly.

'' Whaaa…. Zane… stoopp… pleaaa..se! '' Syrus cried out laughing uncontrollably. He hated then his brother tickled him because of his hyper sensitivity.

'' Okay Syrus '', Zane stopped '' But you will have to tell me what made you even more depressed than before hmm? ''

'' Well it's just that… everyone is avoiding meee…'' The blunette sobbed.

'' What? Why are you saying that Syrus? It's hard to believe it. '' Zane looked in confusion at his brother. Who is able to resist such cuteness!

'' But it's true! Jaden is depressed because Chazz is missing, Alexis is depressed because Jaden is sulking, Atticus is too busy with comforting his sister, Bastion is too wrapped up into whatever he's up to, Chazz isn't even here and now Hassleberry. It's not fair, I can help too! Right Zane? '' Syrus looked at his big brother with a teary puppy dog eyes which immediately melted the older male's heart completely.

'' That's okay Syrus, you're not at fault. They're just worried about their friends that's all. Tell you what baby brother, I've had a certain phone call from an old friend of mine which informed me of some good news. ''

'' I doubt that there can be any good news these days. '' Syrus mumbled disappointed.

'' Oh, but what if I told you that those news aren't that useless as you think. '' Zane still didn't caught his brothers attention.

'' I'm happy that you're trying to lift my mood Zane but that won't work. ''

'' Oh really? But what if I tell you that Chazz is okay and right now is spending time with my friend? '' This got Syrus's attention.

'' Are you serious Zane, Chazz is with your friend? '', Zane nooded to his excited brother. '' When why isn't he coming back? ''

'' That I don't know Syrus but he will eventually, but remember Syrus this is just between you and me. Don't tell anyone okay? ''

'' Sure Zane but can I ask you why? '' Syrus tilted his head to the side in confusion.

'' Because I don't know then Chazz will show up again and I don't want to give Jaden false hope. You understand that right? '' Zane looked Syrus straight in the eyes, the two brothers sharing silent understanding.

**Flashback**

'' Hello. '' Zane answered his mobile phone the number on the screen unknown.

'' Good evening Mr. Truesdale I'm calling to inform you about Chazz Princeton. '' The all too familiar voice answered from the other end of the phone.

''What about him and who you might be? '' Zane asked feigning his knowledge about the callers identity.

'' My identity is of no importance right now as for Mr. Princeton he's with my master right now and is being taken good care of. '' The voice on the other end was very calm but Zane felt a slight stuttering at the end of a sentence. He smirked to himself. ' Does he take me for a fool? '

'' Who is your master then? '' Zane asked craftily.

'' That is also of no importance. '' The voice said now less calmly.

'' Oh and what makes you think that I would believe a complete stranger claiming about the safety of my friend? '' Zane was dancing in his mind for this. No wonder he was known as a genius at DA. Well after Bastion that is.

'' Well Mr. Truesdale that is not my concern, I'm just doing my job. '' The voice answered with a higher tone which made Zane chuckle. '' What is so funny Mr. Truesdale if I may ask? '' the voice growled.

" You may. '' Zane teased and finally got what he was aiming to.

'' Listen you stuck-up prick! I'm trying to be nice here but you're not helping me at all. I suggest you to shut your trap and listen or else…''

'' Or else what? Aster…''

'' Or else I will fucking… what… How did you? '' Aster stuttered he was shocked. Zane wasn't supposed to recognize him. It was such a long time that they even had a talk, he didn't want to be identified.

'' Di you think that I won't recognize the voice of the only person I'm in love with. You have to be on some drugs to believe that. '' Zane wanted so sound sarcastic but it came out more desperate.

'' Hey I'm not on any drugs you bastard! And how can you say you love me after you… after you… '' There was a pause on the other side of the phone and the silent sobs were audible for the bluenette.

'' Hey you know I'm sorry please don't cry. '' Zane pleaded but it didn't' help.

'' I don't need your apologies Zane! '' Aster lost his composure almost completely. He was so irritated at Zane yet happy to finally hear his beloved ones voice after such a long time. It fueled his raging emotions and that was a big no for Aster's future plans.

'' But Aster I…'' Zane tried but was cut off by Aster.

'' Just stop Zane. I don't care you know, so shut up and listen. Chazz is with me. He's well treated and going to stay with me for a while. That's everything you need to know. It's up to you if you tell anyone else I'm just calling you to inform that he's safe. Now bye.'' Aster was about the end the call then Zane stopped him.

'' Please wait just a second. ''

'' What now? If you're going again with your apologies then I'm off. '' Aster said coldly but inside he was pleading to talk with the bluenette a little bit longer.

'' I would apologize thousand times if that would help but that's not what I was about to say. I wanted to ask you why did you call me yourself instead of making one of your servants to do so? ''

'' Well I..'' Aster was lost for words. He knew the real reason but he couldn't say it out loud. It would be too embarrassing but Zane beat him to it.

'' I will answer that to you Aster. You called yourself because you've missed me. You were yearning to hear my voice…. You're still in love with me. '' And the line went dead. ' Too bad you're too much of a coward to acknowledge that.'

**End of a flashback**

Aster was sitting on a bench enjoying the soft rays of sun and a warm spring wind, his platinum hair brushing his nose once in a while. The male liked this kind of weather, it reminded him of the time he spent back at Duel Academy. The island was always bathed in the sun but the weather wasn't too hot. Those few years spent at DA were one of the happiest time in his life and then he graduated he never thought that there will be a time then he would come back there willingly after that blasted incident with Zane. ' No, not Zane. The suitable name would be Mr. Hell Kaiser an A grade delusional, sadistic psychopath.' Aster shivered remembering the conversation with this man a few weeks ago. It unnerved the albino that he agreed to give Zane another chance but he had no choice because he promised to Chazz and Aster Phoenix isn't the one to break promises especially to his friends.

Clearing his mind from the negative thoughts Aster turned back to his house and saw Chazz waiving at him with his healed hand happily. (remember Chazz had his wrist broken^^) Aster smiled and waved back to his friend.

'' Morning Aster, what are you doing here so early in the morning? '', asked the raven brushing his hair from his silver eyes.

'' Just thinking a little. What about you, how is your arm? '', Aster took Chazz's hand gently inspecting the freshly healed wrist.

'' Good as new all thanks to you! '' Chazz grinned and hugged his friend resting his chin on the other's shoulder.

'' It's no biggie, anyone would have done the same. '' Aster defended and was about to pull away but Chazz suddenly tightened his hold on the slate haired male.

'' You're wrong Aster, '' Chazz breathed deeply his voice shaking a little '' not everyone, and you know it. '' The boys stood like that for some time no one wanting to lose the comforting warmth.

Chazz have spent a few months at Aster's home all the time preparing for his inevitable return to Duel Academy and most importantly his lover. The raven was still mad at Jaden, he felt so betrayed but at the same time he missed him to the point of insanity. He missed Jaden's chestnut hair, his sparkling caramel eyes, his beautiful voice which calmed him whenever he had a bad day. He missed Jaden's passion for Duel Monsters, his passion for food, his lust for the raven's body but most of all Chazz missed his smile. Bright, warm and innocent smile which made Chazz the happiest person in the whole world.

'' It's time to go '', whispered Aster, his voice trembling a little from fear and excitement. Today was the day they were going back to Duel Academy and the more they thought about it the more emotional they got.

At first Chazz was all ballistic planning Jaden's demise. He plotted how cold he would act towards the brunette and how Jaden will suffer for his betrayal but then the time actually came and he would probably will meet Jaden at the end of this day, Chazz's mind was diverted to warmer thoughts which ended quite passionately and as much as he tried to wind such thoughts away he couldn't and that scared him more than anything.

'' We can do this. '' Aster suddenly broke Chazz's trail of thoughts.

'' Wha…'' The raven looked confused but then he got caught into sapphire gaze.

'' We can do this Chazz '', Aster repeated but Chazz shook his head.

'' No… no we can't do this…. '' The raven paused for a while his head bent down slightly. Aster was about to object but was caught into equally determined silver gaze. '' We can't do this Aster… We will do this. ''

'' Yea…. Come on now fat ass, don't wanna be late now do we? '' Aster smirked and laughed at the raven's facial expression for being called fat.

'' You prissy boy got cocky huh? '' This time Chazz smirked then Aster stopped midway.

'' You're wrong mister Princeton '', Aster muttered and then faced the raven. '' I didn't get cocky, I've born cocky. '' And that was that, Chazz was laughing for the rest of the journey.

Jaden was back again near the shore gazing at the restless sea. He came there almost every day after Chazz got missing. The brunet always hoped to see the returning raven like that time then Chazz was at North Academy. But back then was different because the raven promised him to come back but this time… This time it was mostly Jaden's fault for betraying his precious person even if he did it against his will.

Jaden was blaming himself for everything even though his friends were constantly proving him different. The brunette wasn't himself anymore. He didn't smile, didn't hang out with his friends, ate just then necessary but the most shocking change was Jaden's passion for dueling. He lost his passion for the second thing in the world he liked most and that really started to scare his friends.

They tried to cheer their friend up as best they could but nothing helped. Day by day Jaden was closing up to everyone and during night his eyes started glowing like gold. Few times it was seen by the gang but then one asked what was that about Jaden just shook his head and went away to hang out with himself. In simple words Jaden was closing to himself and everyone around who cared if a tiny bit about the brunet, were dreading the day Jaden will become just an empty shell.

'' Hey Jay, what's up? '' Atticus sat down on the cooled sand beside the brunette. Jaden didn't answer his gaze directed at the horizon. The older student signed and wrapped one arm around the other's shoulder. Atticus made his mind and decided to betray his friends will to help his other friend, though was it really a treason of friendship then '' I mustn't do this but I can't stand to look at you like this Jaden, so I will tell you something of your interest. Would you care to listen? '' Atticus waited for Jaden's reply, but the younger male just shook his head and stood up to leave.

'' Sorry Atticus, maybe some other time. '' Jaden was already half away from the beach then Atticus shouted to him.

'' Jaden wait! It's about Chazz! '' That got the brunette's interest and he quickly got back to his taller friend.

'' Atticus please tell me he's okay. '' The chestnut haired pleaded his eyes radiating fear and hope.

'' No worries, Chazzy is okay. '' Atticus smiled seeing the relieved breath from his friends mouth.

'' Thank God, I was so worried. But wait… how do you know that Atticus? '' The smaller male got closer to his friend and took him by the collar. '' Where is Chazz? '' Jaden glared at his shocked friend.

'' Calm down Jaden, I'm not your enemy you know. '' Atticus raised his hands in defense and Jaden let him go.

'' I'm sorry Atticus it's just that…'' The brunette bent his head to hide the tears rolling down his round cheeks. '' It's because I … it's…'' Jaden tried to say between sobs but he didn't manage. The pain is his heart was too big.

Atticus neared his weeping friend and wrapped his arms around comfortingly. '' Let it all out Jaden, I'm here to listen. '' Atticus rubbed Jaden's shoulders and back comfortingly, patiently waiting for the smaller teen to calm down.

'' Thank you Atticus, you're a good friend. '' Jaden brushed his tears away and they both settled on the cooled sand. '' Now can you please say what you know about Chazz? ''

'' Of course'', Atticus nooded. '' That's why I'm here actually. ''

'' Okay then I'm all ears on you. '' Atticus chuckled at Jaden's ability to joke even if for a little.

'' The thing is that I'm not quite aloud to tell you what I'm about to but I can't just lose my friend. About month ago Zane got a phone call from someone, I believe it was Aster Phoenix. You know him right? ''

'' How could I forget, I dueled him once and barely won. '' Jaden nooded remembering how excited he was to be able to duel the pro league duelist.

'' So, Aster called Zane and told him that Chazz is safe and taken good care of. I was listening of their conversation from the phone in another room. So don't tell Zane that you know of this. ''

'' Sure Atticus, but then why Zane didn't tell me this? ''

'' I was getting there Jay. ''

'' Oh sorry'', Jaden shook his hands '' Please continue. ''

'' Zane didn't tell anyone, because Aster asked him to. Phoenix wasn't supposed to tell anybody either but the situation called to do otherwise. Chazz is lucky that he got himself in good hands. ''

'' I'm glad, but when will Chazz come back or… '' Jaden hesitated to voice his suspicions but the curiosity took the best of him. '' Will Chazz come back at all? ''

'' Yes he will '', Atticus answered and saw how Jaden's posture got relaxed. '' Though, Aster didn't inform of the particular time, but I guess Chazz just needs to get himself together. ''

'' Thanks Atticus, I'm really grateful. '' Jaden hugged his friend in a bear hug and turned to the Slifer dorm the small smile adorning his face.

'' Your welcome Jaden. '' Atticus whispered and laid down on the soft sand.

White ocean waves crashed against cream-colored sand before dispersing into nothingness. Lonely sea gulls called out to each other across the vast blue sky. All in all the view was calming Jesse Anderson's heart then suddenly he saw it, the nightmare at the horizon. No doubt a ship, but that wasn't what angered the blue haired male. The source of his wrath was the contents of the ship, more particularly one passenger. ' I wasn't expecting him that soon. But then again he's a slut so that's to be expected. ' Jesse thought to himself and headed to get ready to greet the newcomers.

Chazz was leaning on the ship rails, his spiky hair hovering in different directions from the strong wind. He was a few hours from the DA island and the butterflies in his belly were slowly killing the raven.

Few months spent in welcoming atmosphere at Phoenix residence flew in a blink of an eye. The memories of the dreadful events were still fresh in the raven's mind and even though Chazz swore to forgive those who hurt him, the natural human instinct of self-preservation was stronger than ever in him and it would take a lot more time trust again.

Jesse Anderson was running blindly then he bumped into someone the force of an impact forcing him on the ground on his butt. The bluenette's head was spinning for a moment his vision blurry, so he offered a quick apology and was about to get back to his previous task of running then he heard a familiar voice. '' Where are you rushing so much? Tired of harassing me buddy? '' The last word was spat like venom from Jaden's mouth.

'' Nothing of importance to you my lovely. '' Jesse blew a fake kiss and speeded away from Jaden.

The brunette was surprised a little of such behavior. Usually the bluenette was all over him whenever he saw the other but now he was practically ignoring him. Not that Jaden complained but that was suspicious so the brunet decided to follow the other.

It appeared that Jesse was heading to the dock. Jaden hid himself behind some large wooden boxes then the bluenette stopped. It looked like Jesse was waiting for something a ship maybe? But what was so important that got the complete attention of the bluenette? Jaden didn't need to rack his brain for long because after a few minutes the cutter reached the shore. Jaden's heart was about to burst outside then two familiar figures reached already awaiting Jesse. His love, his Chazzy finally came back.

The brunette was about to greet the returnee's then he saw Jesse giving something to the raven. It looked like some paper sheets or cards but then Chazz looked at them and quickly tore apart. It appeared to be pictures and knowing Jesse not the pleasant ones for the raven.

Aster, which was standing close to Chazz took the raven by the hand and tried to round the bluenette but Jesse blocked their way. He then raised his hand and struck the raven across the cheek, hard. The blow made the unsuspecting raven stumble a little and a thin line of blood appeared near the pale lips. Jaden was furious to say the least but Aster beat him to it by chasing Jesse away from the dock leaving the green light for the brunet to meet Chazz. '' Get back here you piece of shit. I will fucking wipe the floor with you! '', shouted the fair haired cashing the bluenette to the forest.

The raven was wiping his split lip with some handicraft then he heard slow at first then hurried steps nearing him. Chazz didn't have time to raze his head then strong arms wounded around him drawing him backwards to a hard chest. '' I missed you. '' Were the words whispered right into Chazz's ear and then those strong arms tightened even more almost suffocating, sucking all the air out of his lungs.

The raven pried those grabby hands even if just a little from himself to get an easy intake of air then he breathed in the all too familiar scent which made his heart beat faster by mere second. The emotions were swirling like a hurricane and Chazz was about to sink into darkness then he remembered to never be a weakling again. Steadying his breath and heart rate somewhat the raven looked calmly at the brunette locking his gaze on the others nose because he couldn't afford to look the other in the eyes right now. '' Hello Slacker, would you be so kind and let me go please? '', the raven asked politely.

'' Don't wanna. '' Jaden shook his head and buried his face into spiky raven looks breathing the unique scent of the other.

Chazz signed mentally and tried once again. '' Well for your information I don't care if you don't want to. I'm tired, hungry and didn't have a morning shower so step aside or I will hurt you. ''

'' Ain't letting go. '' The brunette mumbled trying his luck. Bad mistake because Chazz wasn't playful today. The raven swung his leg and connected it with Jaden's balls. That sure made the brunette release his captive free.

Chazz bent down to the crouched brunette and whispered. '' I was asking nicely I believe in human langue, but it appears that you only understand Slacker langue so don't you dare to complain bastard. '' The raven stood up and started walking away from the other then Jaden called him back.

'' Please Chazz, wait up! I can explain! '', Jaden pleaded rising up and staggering to the raven.

'' I don't want to hear your excuses Slacker! Leave me alone! '' Chazz shouted his patience long gone but Jaden wasn't one to give up that easily. He seized the raven's wrist and drawn Chazz yet again to himself.

'' Please Chazz just listen. I love you so much, please. '' Jaden was reduced to begging, he even kneeled embracing the ravens legs but Chazz's heart was bleeding at the moment and hearing the brunette's words of love, brought Chazz to tears. He hid his face into his palms to hide the soggy traitors but Jaden noticed them anyway.

'' Chazzy, please don't cry. '' Jaden pried the raven's hands away and took his reddened cheeks into his own kissing the salty tears away.

Chazz cried softly a little then pushed Jaden's hands harshly away. '' Don't touch me bastard! '', he shouted. '' Don't go near me and don't even talk to me! I don't love you anymore Jaden, get used to it! ''

'' I don't believe you, you're lying. '', Jaden said confidently and crushed his heated lips on the raven's unsuspecting ones. Chazz struggled to get free but Jaden trapped his hands holding firmly on the bony wrists. The raven wasn't that strong to get away and the blow below the waist line was out of option, this time his legs were trapped between the brunets. All Chazz could do was clench his lips as tight as possible not to let the entrance for the prying tongue but that was denied too then Jaden took the raven's wrists in one hand and grabbed Chazz's ass making the raven gasp in surprise giving Jaden a free way into the hot cavern. '' Mhm..mmh.'', Chazz whined trying to turn his head away, the brunette was exploring his mouth thoroughly enjoying the muffled moans Chazz couldn't stop from escaping his mouth.

Finally the raven relaxed and started kissing back with same vigour. Both males engaged into a battle of dominance which Jaden won making the raven to submit completely.

After finishing thoroughly ravishing Chazz's mouth Jaden released the raven's reddened lips the thin line off saliva momentary connecting the two. '' Told ya, you were lying. '' The brunette locked his gaze on the other for a moment and dove down for the pale neck.

Chazz moaned involuntary digging his nails into Jaden's chest. '' Stop… you bastard…'' The raven tried to protest but the feeling of the sloppy tongue licking and soft lips sucking on one of his most sensitive spots drove the raven insane his pants starting to get a little bit too tight for his liking.

Jaden started roaming his hands around the raven's ass, squeezing the rounded cheeks and massaging them gently. The brunette felt how Chazz tensed up whenever he brushed the crack between the raven's firm globes and he also was aware of hard stick occasionally brushing his tight. There was no doubt that Chazz was enjoying this as much as Jaden did. '' Chazz…. can I…? '' Jaden asked palming the raven's hard on working it to full hardness through the pants.

'' No Jaden,…mh.. just stop…'', Chazz panted but he wasn't sure himself the lust clouding his mind against his will.

'' Please just a little taste… I promise, just a little…'' Jaden pleaded coating the raven to agree.

'' No I… I can't…'' Chazz shook his head to the sides but the sloppy tongue on his still clothed nipple and a palm below stimulating his arousal was driving him crazy.

Jaden knew that few more minutes and Chazz won't be able to resist him. He knew the raven's body too well. No one could make Chazz's body to respond like that except him. '' Chazz… I wan't to blow you…'' Jaden whispered biting the raven's nipple gently. The raven gasped and was about to agree with anything the brunette asked off him then he was saved.

'' Oi, Jaden, release Chazz immediately! '', shouted Aster barely catching his breath after the failed chase with Jesse. '' Get away from him Yuki, now! ''

Jaden was caught unprepared so he released the raven for a second which gave the opportunity for Chazz to escape. '' Thank you Aster, you're right on time. ''

'' Any time Chazz. '' Aster saluted and fixed his gaze on the raven's tenting pants. '' Need a help with that? ''

Chazz cheeks got even redder. '' No, I think I will take care of it myself, let's just go to Crowler, he's expecting us. ''

'' Okay, but are you alright? You look like you've been crying. '' Aster looked at the raven concerned and put his hand on Chazz's shoulder but was soon brushed off then Jaden puled Chazz away from the other pressing his chest to the raven's back.

'' Don't touch him, Chazz is mine. '' Jaden growled throwing imaginable daggers at Aster.

'' Took you long enough to realize that we were talking for about five minutes already. '' Aster chuckled and started pulling the raven out of the brunette's grasp.

'' Hey stop that you two, it hurts. '' Chazz complained but was simply ignored.

'' Hands off my Chazzy Aster, I'm not willing to share. ''

'' I'm don't want to steel him from you, Chazz is the one who doesn't wish to be with you. ''

'' Aster is right Jaden, so please let go okay? '' Chazz asked the brunette as nicely as he could. He was beginning to feel really frustrated with the other and the weariness from the journey wasn't helping.

'' Okay, but promise me that we will talk, kay? ''

'' Fine fine, now would you mind? '' Chazz pointed at Jaden's hand's still around him.

'' Oh yea, my bad. '' Jaden placed a kiss on Chazz's neck and unwound his arms. The raven blushed for such public affection but didn't comment on it leaving with Aster.

Finally left alone Jaden signed deeply a tear of joy rolling down his cheek. His Chazzy was back and there was no one who will stop him. Not Jesse, not Chazz's brothers and surely not Aster Phoenix. After today's encounter with his beloved one Jaden was sure that the raven's feelings for him haven't lessened maybe even got stronger, so he had to have a little bit more patience and push the raven a little to the right direction and everything will be as before. Too bad Jesse Anderson had the opposite plans.

Chazz was reading a book in his living room then he heard a knock on his doors. Aster was already soundly asleep the last hours spent with Chazz and his friends exhausted him completely. The raven albeit tired wasn't able to fall asleep, the feel of Jaden's hands roaming his body prevented him from resting.

The raven neared his doors and looked through the door eye to see who wasn't sleeping at such late hour. What he saw didn't please him at all. '' What do you want Anderson? ''

'' How rude Chazzy, didn't your parents teach you any manners? Oh wait, your parents are dead. ''

'' If you think that your lame insults will affect me you're badly mistaken. Now I am asking again, what do you want? '' Chazz crossed his arms in front of his chest and waited for the bluenette's answer but that was a big mistake. In a blink of an eye Jesse took a little can of sleeping spray from his pocket and emptied it on Chazz's face. The raven slumped to the ground.

'' My mom always told me not to answer the door for the strangers, guess yours didn't live long enough to teach you that…''

**That's it for now folks, see you next time! Please R& R! I appreciate your opinion very much! No flaming! ^^**

P.s I swear on my PC that I won't make you wait that long for the next chapter. 


	13. Chapter 13

A/N Warnings: Rated M for a reason! Enjoy! XD

''Talking''

‚Thinking'

''**Demon talking''**

**11. Chapter '' Torture ''**

**Previously**

Chazz was reading a book in his living room then he heard a knock on his door. Aster was already soundly asleep the last hours spent with Chazz and his friends exhausted him completely. The raven albeit tired wasn't able to fall asleep, the feel of Jaden's hands roaming his body prevented him from resting.

The raven neared his doors and looked through the door eye to see who wasn't sleeping at such a late hour. What he saw didn't please him at all. '' What do you want Anderson? ''

'' How rude Chazzy, didn't your parents teach ya any manners? Oh wait, your parents are dead hahah! '', Jesse laughed.

'' If you think that your lame insults will affect me you're badly mistaken. Now I am asking again, what do you want? '' Chazz crossed his arms in front of his chest and waited for the bluenette's answer but that was a big mistake. In a blink of an eye Jesse took a little can of sleeping spray from his pocket and emptied it on Chazz's face. The raven slumped to the ground.

'' Ma mom always said not to answer the door for the strangers, guess yours didn't live long enough to teach ya dat…''

**Now on with the story**

**Chazz's pov**

I woke up to the blackness, my head was killing me and somehow my entire body was frozen. I tried to lift my hands to rub some feeling into them but found that I couldn't move. The panic struck me like a lightning rendering my body immobile. All I could do was tremble and shiver in fear of being back with my brothers. I prayed to God that I wasn't but the possibility was high. I mean all I remember before blacking out was Jesse and a strange smell from the sprayed substance on my face. The stupid bastard made a deal with my dear brothers once, he could have easily done that again. The thing is that if it were true I don't think I will be able to survive. I still have nightmares from all those times with them and the whorehouse was the worst off them all. To think that I will have to experience something similar was horrendous.

Suddenly I heard a sound of doors opening and the slow steps followed nearing me by the seconds. My trembling increased then steps finally stopped right in front of me. I could tell the direction my hearing senses increased because I wasn't able to see. A shiver ran down my spine then an unfamiliar hand found a place on my shoulder. The hand was pretty small to be of a full grown man but not that small to be a child's. That in mind my body relaxed a little the knowledge that I wasn't with my brothers was relieving but not for long.

I felt a warm breath on my ear followed by a long lick. The action disgusted me so I turned my head to the side to escape the sloppy feeling but the tongue followed and dipped inside my earlobe. '' Stop this! '' I shouted the feeling of a foreign saliva in my ear making me sick. The stranger let out a silent chuckle and stopped, but all I needed was that little sound to realize who was my captor. '' Jesse you bastard let me go! '' I screamed partly from wanting somebody to hear and help me and partly from fear and desperation.

**I'm impressed Chazzy, you're quite observant. **

Finally the sucker decided to talk but his voice was somehow different. '' I don't care what you think. Let me got right now! ''

**Hahaaa… what arrogance! Now that's a real Princeton for you, always on top of everything. **Jesse laughed and leaned near my ear yet again. **But you know Chazzy, you're in no position of making any demands right now. **He whispered and this time bit my ear hard. I wanted to scream in pain but I wasn't going to let the bastard enjoy my pain. **Huh no screaming? That's too bad because by the end of our meeting you will have to scream at some point. After all I deserve at least to enjoy your pain. That's a little price to pay for what you have done to me but now this will have to do.**

That bastard, the nerve of his! It's official he's sick! No he's delusional a psychopath! I'm starting to believe more and more that Jaden wasn't at fault back then but back to business. I took a deep breath trying to ignore the blood dripping from my stinging ear and calmly asked him. '' What do you want from me? ''

**Nothing fancy, just to make you suffer. **

'' Oh and let me guess, by screaming right? '' The good sign was my ability to joke at such disadvantage. I'm prideful Princeton after all and won't be submitting without a fight.

The bastard was quiet and went somewhere though he got back quickly and I felt a flash of freezing water socking my body. '' Are you bathing me? '' I joked though the feeling of wet clothes sticking to my skin on such low temperature wasn't pleasant at all.

**You're so cocky joking like that but you know I don't think you will be joking after my next present for you. **

'' Oh so this was a present, how generous of you. '' The bastard got silent again but that wasn't what I was afraid of. The sound of electricity filed my ears and I instantly understood what he was planning. The second he touched something to my leg I screamed.

**End of Chazz's pov**

The next morning Jaden was up earlier than usual. He was so excited to see his beloved again that he got up before Syrus and the small bluenette was known as an early bird. Jaden managed his morning routine quickly and left the room as quietly as possible for not to wake up the other occupants of the room. ' I'm so excited right now. Wonder if Chazz is already up? Though it doesn't matter I will glomp him anyway. '

The burette was happily nearing the other side of the Slifer dorm not anticipating about the events during the previous night. Jaden rang the bell on the door and waited for the raven to answer. Not getting any response he rang the bell free more times but unsuccessfully. A little bit frustrated Jaden pushed the door handle and surprisingly the door's there unlocked. The brunette immediately figured that something was wrong. Chazz never left his dorm apartment unlocked even if he were inside himself. Just in case Jaden checked all the rooms for the raven or other people but found none. The sudden wave of panic struck Jaden. The fear of losing his precious was indescribable.

The brunette took calming breaths and tried to think of places there the raven might be. Nothing came to his mind so he bustled out to search the island. Nearing the beach he saw Atticus surfing the waves. '' Oi Atticus! '', Jaden waved to his friend to return back to the shore.

'' Morning Jaden! '' the long haired male greeted getting out of the salty water in Baywatch fashion. '' Fancy meeting you this early, what's up? ''

'' It's Chazz, he isn't in his room. '' Jaden panted his breathing shallow form all the running he did around the island.

'' Well I think there's a reasonable explanation for this. I mean he could be with one of our friends '', Atticus reasoned but couldn't shook the ill feeling in his gut that something was indeed wrong.

'' I don't think so because Chazz never leaves his door unlocked, even if he isn't out himself and this morning I found them unlocked though they were closed. '' Jaded remembered all the empty rooms in Chazz's apartment an almost shouted in frustration but composed himself enough to act half decent.

'' I see, so that's bad news. There have you searched already? ''

'' I checked the north side of the island and I'm in the middle of the south side. The beach is clear so it's only forest left. ''

'' Have you tried the Academy yet? ''

'' Not yet, it's locked anyway and I think it would be the last place Chazz is right now. '' Atticus raised a fine eyebrow at Jaden's smartness but shook his head blaming the current situation.

'' I agree with you, so that leaves us with the south forest and do you know what's in there? '', the long haired brunette asked shivering slightly.

'' Not sure, what is in there? '', Jaden bent his head in confusion.

'' The abandoned dorm.''

These three words were all that took Jaden to start running south forest direction Atticus hot on his heels. The duo reached the destination in record time but both stopped in front of the entrance gate. They both feared what they will find inside but seconds later determination conquered all the fears and they finally entered. Jaden was the first who reached the deserted building his hand slightly trembling upon reaching the door handle.

Seeing his friend's distress Atticus put his hand on top of the others and they both pushed the handle down the creepy chirping sound echoing through the long corridor.'' This place is freaking me out '', whispered the taller brunette.

'' You tell me but… '' Jaden didn't end his sentence then he saw a little puddle of what appeared to be the water in the middle of the main hall but it wasn't what made the brunette choke on his words. Near the little swamp laid Chazz's black jacket. '' Atticus? '', Jaden whispered.

'' Yea Jaden? '', the taller male replied.

'' Is Chazz okay? '' Jaden asked desperately, but Atticus just shook his head. '' I hope so Jaden, I hope so. ''

Meanwhile a certain raven was leaning on a tree trunk his vision blurry, black dots dancing around whenever he opened his silver eyes. '' God why me? '' Chazz sobbed his nails digging into the hard wood drawing blood from the pressure. '' I'm so tired of this… so tired. ''

Chazz's skinn burned, his muscles and bones ached and the headache was slowly killing him. He wanted to vomit but nothing came out anymore his yesterday's meal was only water. ' I hope I won't encounter anyone especially Jaden, haven't thought of a lie yet why I'm looking like a walking corpse. Damn you Anderson, damn you to hell! ' Chazz screamed in his head remembering the last night's horrors. Jesse's last words jammed in his mind the tone of the blue haired male sending unpleasant shivers down his spine. ' He told me to leave Jaden alone, that Jaden is his some kind of property…. That's a load off bullshit but I don't think I will be able to handle another electric shock therapy not to mention what that psycho might do to Jaden himself. ' Chazz thought to himself while slowly limping back to the Slyfer dorm. ' One thing I know for sure I have to keep Jaden safe and if it means that we won't be together anymore so be it. I will distance myself from him though the question is how will I manage to make him distance himself from me? ', the raven questioned himself signing in frustration. ' That won't be easy the slacker is like a leach, once he gets sucked in, it's hard to get it out', Chazz flash backed yesterday's meeting with the brunette at the dock his cheeks getting slightly pink. ' Though I can still act offended for his adventures with that bastard Anderson in bed though I doubt that was Jaden's fault at all and most importantly I have to figure out the way to make Jesse go bye bye from DA, he's a menace for everyone. The psycho belongs in the mental ward. ' Blabbering to himself the raven haven't noticed Zane silently coming in his direction then he bumped into a muscular chest.

'' Morning Chazz, what happened to you? '' The bluenette asked concerned the limping raven.

'' Morning to you too Zane or should I say Hell Kaiser? Hehe nothing of importance happened to me don't' worry. '' Chazz brushed the former Obelisk student off though unsuccessfully.

Zane bent down in front of the raven offering his back. '' I'm Hell Kaiser only then dueling now hop on tough guy I will take you to Miss Fontaine. ''

'' Thanks but no thanks Zane, I don't need a nurse all I need is just a good sleep. '' Chazz defended himself. The raven was too tired to think of a story for the Academy's nurse even more to such a smart one as Miss Fonda Fontaine.

'' Okay Chazz, but I will leave you at Jaden's, I don't think it would be wise to leave you alone in such condition. '' Zane reasoned, though to Chazz this idea didn't appeal at all.

'' Mmm better take me to Aster's temporary room in Obelisk's dorm if you don't mind '', the raven quickly muttered, at that Zane raised an eyebrow.

"' Fine, but can I ask why? ''

'' Obelisk's dorm have comfier beds that's all. ''

'' I see but wait, isn't Aster sating with you? ''

'' He's is but then he changed his mind. He mentioned something about needing to do stuff '', Zane just shrugged and continued to the Obelisk's dorm giving the raven a piggyback ride.

It didn't take long for Zane to reach the destination. By entering the central yard the pair was noticed by Alexis. She gasped slightly seeing the raven on Zane's back and quickly typed a message to her brother that Chazz is with her. '' Hey Zane, Chazz, wait up! '' The blonde girl caught up with her friends panting slightly. '' Chazz what happened to you, Jaden and Atticus are searching everywhere for you. ''

'' Nothing to worry about Alexis'', the raven signed '' I will have a little nap and everything will be fine. ''

'' If you say so but that doesn't answer my question Chazz '', asked Alexis frowning at the raven's ignorance.

'' I would like to know the reason too Chazz. '' Zane agreed with the blonde but Chazz just shook his head slightly. '' I'm sorry guys but I don't want to talk about it. ''

'' But Chazz! '', Protested Alexis.

'' Please Alexis… just let it go okay? '' The raven reduced himself to pleading which almost never happened. The action surprised Alexis as much as Zane.

'' You don't have to tell us now if you don't want to but Chazz, you will have to eventually. We are your friends, we won't hurt you '', said Zane listening hard for the ravens replay.

'' Thanks Zane I appreciate your concern but it's okay so no worries. '' Chazz forced a little smile to Alexis and squeezed Zane's shoulders slightly in a reassuring manner, though they definitely weren't the ones in need of reassurance and they knew it.

The trio didn't talk much while reaching Aster's room just about little nothings like weather and food. At some pint Alexis left the two boys to caught up with a panicking Jaden and her brother because they would definitely cause a scene at the Obelisk dorm. ' Oh well at least Chazz is back and alive. Then I think about this past year Chazz was in more trouble than all of us together I hope his misfortune will at least decrease I missed his natural smile and a proud smirk. ' The blonde girl smiled remembering then she first met the raven, he was so over heels in love with her, followed her around like a love sick puppy. That time it irritated Alexis to no end but what she would give if those times were back, then her friend was at least happy.

The knock was heard on the expensive looking doors Aster was just out of the shower the bathrobe hanging loosely on his slim frame. Not even asking for who was at the other side of the doors he opened them expecting room service's with his fresh towels but instead found a chest clad in a black high collar shirt. He gulped and lifted his head azure orbs meeting cerulean no one uttering a single word. Aster was dumbstruck for a minute but quickly composed himself and motioned for the bluenette to come in.

Chazz saw the silent interaction between the two former lovers but the quiet atmosphere quickly got to his nerves so to escape the awkwardness faster he desided to settle for the couch. '' You can put me on that sofa Zane. '' Chazz motioned to the white leather sofa in front of a huge plasma TV.

Zane was about to comply but Aster stopped him. '' No Chazz, I can see that you're unwell, it would be more comfortable in my bed. '' At those words Zane mentally cringed. He was thinking of possibilities that Chazz was with Aster now but that couldn't be because the raven was still madly in love with Jaden. '' Mr. Truesdale, could you take Chazz to my bedroom already? '', Aster asked coldly. Zane was flabbergast for a second even Chazz cringed at the cold treatment from the platinum haired but didn't comment on it, he was too tired to argue.

Zane slowly took Chazz to Aster's bedroom and placed the raven gently on the bed. '' Thanks Zane '', Chazz thanked the bluenette and rolled into a more comfortable position between the soft pillows. '' Your welcome. Are you gonna be okay? ''

'' Sure Zane, tomorrow I will be as good new. '' Chazz smiled and started drifting off to sleep his body finally giving up on him.

'' Okay then I'm out, tomorrow I will come back to check on you. ''

'' I'm sure you will '', Chazz murmured but the bluenette was already closing the door.

Coming back to the main room Zane saw Aster standing near the window. The sight was magical in his eyes. Aster's whole figure was drowned in the morning sun rays the little water droplets gleaming from the light on the silver strands. But the sight which took Zane's breath completely was cerulean orbs looking straight at him, the slightly pink cheeks adding to the perfect image. '' Aster…'', Zane whispered sending shivers down the platinum haired's back.

Aster quickly averted his gaze to the side from the prying eyes. His heart was beating faster than a newborn's. '' Thank you for your assistance Mr. Truesdale you're welcome to leave now. ''

Not a single second later Aster felt a gush of wind and then Zane was standing a few inches away from him, the bluenette's hand resting on the window above Aster's head. '' Aster,'' Zane addressed him firmly '' please… cut that formal crap. ''

'' Whatever you mean Zaney? '', Aster snarled sarcastically still avoiding Zane's intense gaze.

Said bluenette bent his head further down inhaling the scent of Aster's freshly washed hair. It was strawberry scented Aster's favorite. '' That's better. '' Zane almost purred in appreciation of a nickname. The platinum haired breathed deeply trying to control his racing heart. The closeness of the taller male was suffocating. It scared and aroused him at the same time.

Aster felt Zane leaning even further the warm breath tickling his ear. The bluenette softly blew onto the sensitive shell then licked it lightly. '' Zane stop it. '' Aster put his heated palms on the taller male's chest and pushed slightly indicating his discomfort.

'' I don't intend to '', Zane whispered and crushed his body to the smaller ones. Aster wasn't pleased for the action so he started trashing around to get himself free'' Zane let me go right now!'', though Zane just tightened his hold squeezing the slim waist just barely enough as not to crush the petite man completely. '' Stubborn as always, not that I don't like that or anything '', Zane chuckled and dived for the patch of deliciously exposed neck. Aster squeaked in surprise and then couldn't help but moan 'cause Zane was doing a very good job raping his sensitive neck.

'' Zane stoop… please…'', Aster pleaded between the moans. The bluenette's cool lips felt so good on his heated skin and all that sucking, it will definitely leave a huge hickey.

Zane didn't listen to Aster's pleas for freedom he was far too gone into his own perverted world to notice the tears of frustration spilling down from cerulean orbs. After finishing marking his lover ( yes Zaney still considered Aster as his ) Zane drawn his head back to examine his masterpiece and he did a great job actually. On the pale neck now rested a nice purplish bruise the size of a sweet cherry. The bluenette smirked proudly but his facial expression quickly changed then he saw the wet traitors on the pink cheeks. '' Aster I'm sor…'' Zane tried to apologize but Aster just pushed him harshly away and this time Zane let him go.

'' I gotta tell you Zaney I'm not the same Aster you knew before so think with your head first and then with your lower regions because next time '', Aster turned his head and locked his eyes with Zane's for the better emphases '' I might have a gun in my pocket and believe me I won't hesitate to use it. ''

Zane just shook his head and smiled in a mocking way. '' Is that supposed to scare me or something? ''

'' You could say that Zaney.'' Aster knew Zane was just checking his patience like always but this time Aster was ready. He refused to lose his control in front of the all mighty Zane Truesadale known as Hell Kaiser, those few tear drops didn't count.

'' You know what Aster, it's interesting you've developed a soft side. I' mean those poor orphans and now Chazz. You're starting to show your true colors and it's nothing more than simply beautiful. '', at this Aster's eyes widened. He knew that Zane now saw right through his thick walls. Aster cursed his disability to control his erupting emotions. The platinum haired was perfectly normal in front of other people he have never shown his true face to other people Chazz was an exception but then it came to Zane he couldn't help himself. All he wanted now was to be in Zane's strong arms and cry his heart out but at the same time he was afraid of the other. The things Zane had done to him… It was just too much to handle. '' You know Zane I was thinking to myself and got to a conclusion and any of your stupid observations won't change my mind. ''

'' And that would be? '', Zane raised his eyebrow calmly but the whirling feeling in his gut was promising bad news.

'' I'm way out of your league Zaney '', Aster smirked. He quite perfectly saw Zane flinch and he knew with this he hurt the bluenette.

Zane averted his gaze to the ground his teal bangs hiding his eyes. '' Take that back '', he growled.

'' Aw did I hit a nerve Zaney? Your pride got a little kicked? '', Aster mocked though he started getting a little frightful, Zane's silence was freaking him out. '' If you don't have anything to say Zane I would like you to leave I am a busy person I have no time wasting on the likes of you. ''

Aster turned from the bluenette and started heading to his bedroom then he felt the presence behind and the next thing Aster knew he was slammed onto a nearby couch Zane straddling his hips the bluenette's hands resting closely to Aster's sides. '' Just because you've managed to beat me in a duel doesn't mean that I'm below you '', Zane said in a surprisingly calm manner though Aster just chuckled trying to hide his fear. The closeness of the teal haired male was suffocating. He wanted to escape and hide in the darkest corner away from those sharp reptilian like eyes but Aster knew that Zane wouldn't have any of that. Because of their different body built Zane had the upper hand and easily could snap his neck or hurt him in any other way with one hand. Aster had to win against the beast in a war of words that was his only available option. '' So full of yourself Zaney but I wasn't talking about our little duel. ''

This got Zane's attention. '' Oh and what was it that you were talking about you spoiled brat? ''

Aster narrowed his eyes at the brat comment. '' First of all don't you ever dare to call me that and second of all you're heartless antisocial psycho bastard with sadistic tendencies. Being near you is making me sick and last but not least you're an old man, if I wasn't such an understanding person you would have long ago been imprisoned for pedophilia. ''

Zane frowned he knew that Aster was lying at some parts but he didn't quite figured out why the platinum haired did that but then again deep down in his heart Zane knew the truth he just didn't want to admit it.

'' You're calling me a pedophile but the funny thing is that you were moaning like a little slut you are beneath that pedophile. '' Maybe it wasn't a good thing to start mocking the platinum haired but Zane had somehow to get under Aster's defenses that was the only way to get him to respond.

'' Nice try Zaney but I know my value and I won't lower to your level '', Aster retorted.

'' To my level you say '', Zane smirked and leaned further down over Aster till his lips were level with the other's ear. '' But you know Aster I'm afraid that you're already beneath me '', the bluenette whispered and licked the tip of Aster's ear. The platinum haired shuddered in apprehension and pleasure. '' And you know what else is obvious? '', Zane asked almost sinisterly.

'' What? ''Aster couldn't help himself but ask.

Zane gave a predatory smile and kissed the pale neck. '' I'm glad you asked. The thing is my dear Phoenix '', another kiss was placed on a damp skin '', that you are still madly in love with me '', and with that said the blenette attacked Aster's vulnerable neck with full force sucking and placing kissed on his collarbone and shoulder making even more round purplish bruises. It was like Zane was trying to mark Aster as his property and it didn't stand well with the platinum haired at all. The action made him remember those few months in complete torture.

**Flash back**

Aster was lying on his back panting heavily. His body was sweating profusely his eyes glazed from exhaustion. The bed Aster laid was covered with black silk sheet's giving some needed coolness though they didn't hide the proof of yesterday's events. White stains of thick liquid contrasted with the dark color. Aster was writhing in both pain and immense pleasure. He wanted release but was denied because of a vibrating ring placed on his hard on preventing the fatigued male from cuming. There was also a medium sized dildo thrust inside his opening which was massaging Aster's prostate repeatedly. The metal handcuffs were suspending his hands on the head board keeping the platinum haired defenseless against the vibrating sex toys.

Many would say that sometimes such games gave the ultimate pleasure but not if it continued none stop for the whole night. Yes Aster Phoenix was seeking release for about ten hours and it didn't look that he would receive one soon because his oh so lovable boyfriend Zane Truesdale was yet again punishing him for whatever reasons Aster supposed to know but in reality had no idea. The pleasure was driving Aster insane. He wanted to cum so badly that he would have bashed his head into a wall if he could just to stop his upcoming orgasm which never took its peak.

It was after a few more agonizing hours for Aster then Zane finally came back into the dimly lit bedroom. The teal haired smiled predatorily looking at the squirming lithe body of his lover. '' Evening my phoenix, enjoying yourself? '', the bluenette asked sarcastically. Not receiving a response Zane crawled slowly on the bed reaching to touch the milky thigh but Aster withdrawn himself from the bluenette and curled into a somewhat ball. Zane frowned and turned the other roughly on the back. Aster moaned at the action his body sensitive for every touch.

'' Feeling good? '', Kaiser purred in a deep voice then started thrusting the dildo in and out of Aster's opening. The platinum haired started trashing to get from the bluenette's moving hand but unsuccessfully.

'' Zane… stop! '', Aster tried to shout but his voice came out hollow.

'' Beg me to '', the bluenette grinned and pushed the vibrator even deeper.

Aster was going mad. He forgot his pride and started begging for Zane to stop, crying like a little child. Finally the teal haired stopped. He turned off the pink dildo and pulled it out of Aster's anus. '' Now was that so hard to ask nicely? '', Kaiser mocked tossing the device aside and climbing over Aster to unlock the metal handcuffs. The platinum haired sighed praying to all God's that the bluenette would at least give him release but then he saw a frown on Zane's face Aster embraced himself for another punishment.

Seeing the red scrape marks on Aster's wrists Zane scowled at the covering male. He took one of the bruised wrists roughly and dragged the platinum haired to a kneeling position. '' How dare you to injure your precious wrists?! '', Kaiser growled and struck the poor male on the face leaving a five fingers print on a soft cheek. Aster whined quietly but Zane heard anyway and took the others chin forcing the platinum haired to look in his eyes. '' What do you have to say for yourself? '', Zane spat his teal eyes now narrowed into slits.

Aster knew that even if it weren't his fault, because Zane was the one who chained him, he would still be punished no matter what he said. The last experiences during previous month proved that to him, so to save at least a tiny bit of his pride and dignity Aster smirked threw his bleeding lip. '' Go to Hell Zaney '', He said spiting the other on the face. The next thing Aster saw was a fist flying his face direction and then Aster kissed the carpet.

'' I see you still have some fight in you, but that will change once I'm through with you. '' Kaiser started laughing maniacally and grabbed still dazed Aster by the hair dragging him back to the bed. '' I won't ever fucking let you out of this room! You're mine Aster Phoenix and I will engrave it on your skin if I have to! ''

Aster closed his eyes and prepared for inevitable pain then he heard Zane unbuckle his belt. The bluenette was wearing a black cock ring which was spreading out electric shock waves to both the one wearing it and the one being penetrated. Aster loathed that thing it was such a painful experience and the bad thing was that Zane was getting off from pain. Aster was thinking that hobby Kaiser got after attending underground duels.

Actually Aster blamed the underground duels for all his problems with Zane. The bluenette became mentally unstable then it came to their relationship and now Aster was on the receiving end to all the damage done to Zane's mental and physical health.

The platinum haired still loved Zane with all his heart but he had to leave the teal haired because every day Zane became more and more unstable and it was only then Zane was with him that he started all that possessive crap. 'It's the last night of my torture ', Aster said to himself and relaxed his body then he felt the tip of the bluenette's dick in front of his entrance. This time Aster was glad that he was thoroughly lubed and stretched from the vibrator's session earlier so he just had to endure the pain from the electric shock waves and his still denied orgasm because whenever he approached his throbbing member Kaiser would slap his hand away. '' Don't even think about it. You will come whenever I tell you to '', Zane said between swift thrusts into the smaller male.

Clenching his eyes tightly Aster didn't let any sounds to come out. He was that suborn that he tried to will his erection away but that didn't work. Aster started to doubt his own sanity then he felt that immense pain gave him pleasure too.

After few agonizing minutes which looked like hours to Aster Zane finally released into him the bluenette's orgasm spurting regardless of a lose cock ring, unfortunately Aster wasn't that lucky. '' Mhh Aster…'', Zane managed to vocalize then he dropped on top of the smaller male. Aster got problems to breathe because of their weight differences. Zane was much taller and more masculine than him that means heavier too and Aster still didn't got his release. ' If I don't get to orgasm I'm gonna kill someone! ', he shouted in his mind.

The platinum haired managed to get one of his hands from under the bluenette with much difficulty and quickly slipped off his cock ring the action bringing him to release immediately. '' Ah! '', Aster moaned enjoying the short feel of ultimate bliss but his joy wasn't long lived because Zane saw the action and he didn't like that at all.

'' So Aster '', Kaiser whispered to the trembling male '' What punishment should I use now hmm? ''

Aster's eyes widened like saucers and he fainted. '' Zane blinked in confusion but then smirked. '' Don't think that we're done yet love. ''

Leaning down Zane kissed Aster's forehead and voiced the words which Aster heard even in his unconscious state.

'' Love you Aster…''

**End of a flash back**

Aster was starting to shiver uncontrollably. He was scared, no he was completely terrified and he just couldn't stop the tears flowing down his cheeks. More over Zane's hands became too friendly with his inner tights and Aster wasn't even wearing any underwear not to mention the bluenette's hard on pocking at his hip.

'' Zane please stop! No more, I beg of you! '', the scared male forgot his pride and started screaming.

The bigger male stopped his molesting and looked at Aster's face. The poor guy was sobbing nonstop. '' Aster I'm sorry… I didn't mean to hurt you… I…,'' Zane took the crying male's cheeks into his hands and started wiping the tears away. '' Aster I'm so sorry please stop crying '', the bluenette begged but the platinum haired was on the verge of hysterics.

Suddenly the door opened and Chazz came into the room. '' Zane, I think you should leave. ''

'' I am not leaving Aster in such condition Chazz. '' The raven sighed. ' Stubborn much?', he thought and chuckled to himself.

'' Zane just give it a rest, he just needs to be away from you for a bit '', Chazz put his hand on the bluenette's shoulder reassuringly. '' He may be scared of you now but just give him some space for a while and he will be begging to see you in no time. ''

Zane knew that Chazz was saying the truth well for the space part the raven was indeed right though the bluenette was more worried about the begging part. Aster was too prideful for that but this time Zane decided to leave the platinum haired in Chazz's care. It looked like that the bluenette was making matters worse by staying. He kissed the still weeping Aster on the forehead and left.

'' Shh it's okay Aster I'm here '', the raven shushed the mourning male. '' You can stop crying now, Zane's out. '' Aster nooded and buried himself in the ravens arms.

'' I'm sorry Chazz for causing a scene but I was just so scared. It was like the former Hell Kaiser was back '', Aster whispered still sobbing quietly.

'' Don't worry Aster I'm the one who should apologize. It was I who lured Zane here. I didn't judge the situation properly and now you're hurt because of me. '' Chazz puled Aster closer to his body as if trying to take some pain away. Aster just shook his head.

'' Don't be ridiculous Chazz, I was the one unprepared so that's only my fault. Next time I will be ready. ''

'' So there will be a next time? '' Chazz grinned and let go now the struggling platinum blond.

'' Well I… I'm not sure...'', Aster stuttered but then he saw the raven laughing at him. '' you little…' he growled and tackled the raven to the ground. '' And what's with the all he will be begging to see you part huh? Aster Phoenix would never be reduced to begging! '', Aster said proudly still sitting on top of a chuckling raven.

'' Hey I'm still hurt you know '', the raven whined '' But I'm glad you're back to your old self Aster '', Chazz smiled but Aster just frowned.

'' What part of me is old you spoiled rich kid?! '' This time Aster smiled and the two started wrestling each other on the carpet.

'' Time out! Time OUT! '', squeaked Chazz after a good portion of Aster tickling his ribs.

'' You're such a pussy Chazz '', Aster mocked in a friendly manner.

'' Look who's talking Ms. Aster Phoenix. I'm not the one named after some flower '', Chazz was about to throw more snide comments but Aster was somewhere in lala land. '' Hey…um Aster? '', Chazz asked uncertain.

The platinum haired turned to him. '' Do you think I overreacted? '', was Aster's sudden question.

Chazz just shifted head to the side in confusion. '' What do you mean? ''

Aster sighed '' I mean about Zane. Did I overreact then he…you know…?''

'' I know you're a big whoop but yea… I guess you overdid it, the hysterics I mean. ''

'' But I '', Aster tried to defend himself but Chazz cut him to it.

'' Aster I know, you told me what he did but now he's changed and you still are madly in love with him. ''

'' I'm not in love'', Aster tried to protest again this time unsuccessfully too.

'' Don't you deny it! The blind could understand that you mister oh so great Aster Phoenix are still head over heels for one and only Zane Truesdale so you should start moving your sorry ass and try talk with him about how you feel. ''

'' What do you know, Mr. Chazz Princeton became a love expert '', Aster shook his head and started heading to the door.

'' Where're you going?'', asked the raven.

Aster stopped at the doorstep and looked at the raven smirking. '' I'm taking your advice'', and the platinum haired was out.

'' Good luck'', Chazz whispered and hobbled to get some more needed sleep.

Zane was dragging himself to his and Atticus's room. He wanted to get himself back as fast as possible but he saw Alexis at the corridor and the look on his face now betrayed his conflicted emotions. The blonder girl would start asking question to whom he didn't want to answer, so he took the longer route to get back to his room.

Finally reaching his destination Zane opened the door and saw Atticus resting on the couch reading a book. '' Morning Zane, there have you been? '', asked the oh so cheerful brunet.

'' Outside, needed some fresh air. '', was Zane's simple lie but Atticus didn't buy it. '' What are you reading? ''

The brunette looked at the book's cover '' The Secret Book for Getting Girls'', Atticus replied putting the book on a coffee table then headed to Zane.

'' You're hard '', Atticus whispered pointing his finger at the obvious bulge in the bluenette's pants.

'' Your point? '', Zane raised an eyebrow though inside he was cursing himself because of forgetting such a thing. Atticus bent down on his knees his fingers working on Hell Kaiser's belt smiling to himself.

Zane shuddered and put his hands on the brunette's shoulders pushing him away. '' Atticus please don't do it '', Zane pleaded the guilt weighing his heart. '' I was with…''

'' With Aster '', Zane didn't end his sentence because Atticus answered first.

'' Then why do you? '' Zane looked confused at his longtime friend and now lover.

Atticus shrugged pulling the bluenette's pants together with his boxers. '' I know you still love him. I knew from the start '', Atticus said slowly stroking Zane's manhood.

The bluenette hissed in pleasure. He wanted to ask Atticus's reasoning for his actions but the brunette beat him to it. '' Don't worry Zane I'm not mad '', Atticus's paused for a while then he licked the tip of the bluenette's hard on and started milking him dry. Zane was in so much pleasure that even the guilt he felt didn't give him strength to push the brunette away.

Meanwhile Aster was nearing Atticus's and Zane's shared dorm room. He stopped in front of the mahogany doors and breathed deeply preparing a speech in his mind even though he knew that the moment he saw the teal haired male he will forget everything. ' Oh well here goes nothing '

Then Aster finally opened the door his heart throbbed painfully at the sight. He forgot to knock but for the first time he was glad. The two teens inside the room were engaged into a pleasure filled activities so they didn't noticed Aster's presence. The platinum haired watched the two males quietly with tears rolling down his face then closed the doors softly.

''Atticus mh… did you…. heard something? '', Zane moaned but the brunette was occupied with the bluenette's cock, so he just ignored the other's question and continued sucking. Zane too brushed this as hearing things and let indulge himself into pleasure.

That's it for now. Hope this chapter answered some of your questions. Next chapter in few weeks. The end of this story is near too! :3

Till next time! Please R&R! No flaming! ^^


	14. Chapter 14

A/N: Hey my lovelies! Yet again long time no see. I believe that my promises to post another chapter in two months or whatever has no value what so ever but still… I'm trying XDD happy belated X-mas everyone! Hope you enjoy this chapter! Special thanks for all reviewers! Love you guys! I hope some of your questions will be answered some I already answered as for others you will have to wait till the story ends and as I mentioned before it's not so far away.^^

Now enjoy your chapter!

''Talking''

‚Thinking'

''**Demon talking''**

**12. Chapter '' Change ''**

**Previously**

Aster was nearing Atticus's and Zane's shared dorm room. He stopped in front of the mahogany door and breathed deeply preparing a speech in his mind even though he knew that the moment he saw the teal haired male he will forget everything. ' Oh well here goes nothing. '

Then Aster finally opened the door his heart throbbed painfully at the sight. He forgot to knock but for the first time he was glad. The two teens inside the room were engaged into a pleasure filled activities so they didn't noticed Aster's presence. The platinum haired watched the two males quietly with tears rolling down his face then closed the door softly.

''Atticus mh… did you…. heard something? '', Zane moaned but the brunette was occupied with the bluenette's cock, so he just ignored the other's question and continued sucking. Zane too brushed this as hearing things and let indulge himself into pleasure.

**Now on with the story**

Aster was trailing slowly down the corridors of the Blue Obelisk's dorm. His head was bent down to hide his tearful eyes form others to see. The platinum haired was feeling empty. The last spark in his heart had died down just a few minutes ago and now the coldness and hollowness subsided in his wounded heart.

For a moment Aster thought that being abused by the possessive psycho bastard was better than being cheated on and alone but then he dismissed that thought. Aster knew that he wouldn't survive the same treatment with Hell Kaiser, he would surely end up in a loony-bin or dead. ' I wonder, if I had given a blowjob for Atticus would Zane be jealous?', the platinum blonde thought to himself. ' Of course he would, for Atticus that is. ', Aster smiled to himself more tears rolling down his already burning cheeks.

Entering his room Aster found Chazz relaxing on the couch watching TV. '' Why so soon Aster you… '', the raven wanted to ask if the other haven't found Zane but the question died on his lips then he saw Aster's puffy eyes.

'' I'm going to my bedroom '', Aster murmured and went to lie on his bed. Chazz without saying anything limped after the platinum blonde and laid down enveloping his friend into a hug.

'' What happened Aster? Please tell me, you will feel better '', the raven suggested running calming circles on Aster's back.

'' I'm sorry Chazz, it's just… too painful. '', Aster sobbed burring his head into the raven's chest.

'' Don't worry Aster, I won't judge you '', the raven reasoned but the silver haired just shook his head.

'' It's not that, I just can't believe that he… he was with me and the next minute he's with him! '', Aster shouted clenching his hands into fists.

'' Oh it's my bad then. I forgot to tell you that Zane isn't single anymore '', Chazz said the guilt tearing into his heart.

'' It's not '', Aster signed brushing his tears away. '' I wasn't expecting him to be alone. It's just that… oh forget it. '' The platinum haired detached himself from the raven but Chazz didn't let him leave.

'' Please Aster tell me, you will see it will make you feel better. ''

'' Well fine '', Aster growled now angry for some reason. '' Atticus was blowing Zane then I entered the room. ''

The silence was all Aster needed. He detached himself from the raven and went into the bathroom. He needed to cool his head down under the cold shower.

Chazz was surprised. No he was in a complete shock. Zane and Atticus were his friends and the thing they did was very cruel to say the least. And now that Aster was his friend too he couldn't just ignore the situation and do nothing. ' I know lectures are usually Crowler's specialty but this time they gonna get it. Zane, Atticus the Chazz booked a lecture for you today!'

Zane was feeling a pleasurable tightening into his lower belly. The teal haired male knew he was close to his release. Tightening his fingers into Atticus's chestnut hair Zane moaned releasing his seed into the awaiting mouth. '' Ahh… Atticus…'', the bluenette moaned whispering the others name. Atticus swallowed almost every drop of the salty substance licking the remains from his lips and fingers.

Recovering from his pleasure inducted state Zane put his hands on the brunette's shoulders catching the brunette's gaze. '' Why Atticus? '', he asked softly zipping his pants in shame.

Atticus just shook his head. '' It's a goodbye Zane. ''

'' What?! '', Zane shouted in astonishment.

'' Don't act so surprised. I always knew you had the hots for Phoenix. ''

'' Atticus I'm sorry…''

'' Shh '', shushed the brunette '' it's not your fault, you can't order your heart '', Atticus signed. '' I knew from the start about your feelings for him and I was…'' the brunette started trembling and couldn't hold up the tears. '' I was… '', he sobbed. '' I was always ready to give you back to him because I…'', Atticus wasn't able to end his sentence. Zane enveloped him into the tight hug pressing Atticus's head to his chest, holding the quietly weeping brunette.

'' I'm sorry Atticus, I'm so sorry '', Zane repeated caressing the chestnut strands soothingly.

Minutes later Atticus finally calmed down and detached himself from the bluenette's arms. '' Please Zane get out, I want to be alone for a while. ''

Zane nooded and headed to the door. Atticus went to the shower to cool his mind, Zane's last words ringing in his head. ' We still can be best friends. '

'' No '', Atticus murmured '' too bad but… that's a luxury we don't have. '' ' at least not for now…'

Zane was walking down the Obelisk's dorm corridor, his head bent, shoulders slumped then he bumped into someone. '' Please excuse me I wasn't looking were I was going'', Zane bowed his head in apology and was about to go his way then he heard a familiar voice.

'' Zane Truesdale I was looking for you. ''

'' Chazz? '' Zane raised his head. '' Aren't you supposed to be resting? ''

'' Yes indeed I should but thanks to you and Atticus I'm not able to. ''

'' Me and Atticus? What do you mean? '', Zane raised an eyebrow.

Chazz frowned at the bluenette and motioned to follow him to the lobby. The duo ordered coffee and sat themselves on the comfy cushions.

'' I know that Aster is mister personality but what you two did was low even for your standards Zane '', said Chazz cutting right to the case.

'' Whatever do you mean Chazz, please elaborate '', Zane answered calmly but he was anticipating what this conversation was leading to.

Chazz sighed in frustration. '' Really Zane? Do I have to spell it out loud for you? ''

'' I would appreciate it '', Zane nodded.

'' Okay then let me down things for ya. Aster saw your little slimy gooey rendezvous just minutes ago. Does that gratify your question or do I have to go into more details? ''

The look on Zane's face after hearing Chazz's statement was one of complete surprise followed by horror and self -loathing. '' I'm such an idiot '', Zane murmured to himself but the raven heard it anyway.

'' Can't agree with you more on this one right now. What were you thinking? ''

'' That was just a farewell from Atticus, Aster wasn't supposed to see that. ''

'' But he did and now it's up to you to fix it. ''

Chazz stood up but was forced down by the hand on his wrist. '' Please wait a second '', the bluenette asked his head bent down in shame.

The raven retrieved his arm from the other and waited patiently for Zane to speak. It seemed that the bluenette wasn't going to pipe up any time soon so Chazz spoke himself. '' Zane if you need an advise all I can say is that you mustn't let Aster distance himself from you. He tends to get absurd ideas then alone. ''

'' That's for sure. '' Zane raised his head and smirked. '' Thanks Chazz, I owe ya one. '' The bluenette stood up and ruffled the ebony hair earning himself a series of curses from the raven. '' Oh and Chazz '', Zane shouted to the retreating raven. '' Jaden is denying himself food until you get to him. ''

' That stupid slacker! ' Chazz's lower lash line started twitching and he headed to the Slifer dorm. ' I need a vacation from all of this ', the raven cursed to himself while slowly hobbling to get some sense to a certain Slifer student.

Jaden was marching from one side of the room to the other like a mad man. He was fuming thus making his friends worry for his mental health. '' Jay, you will dig a hole into the ground if you won't stop you know '', said Syrus trying to bribe his friend with a scent of freshly cooked shrimps but those didn't help either.

'' I think we should knock him out or something '', the bluenette whispered to Hassleberry which took a baseball bat from under his bed.

'' This should do the trick sarge '', the ebony haired smirked sinisterly but was quickly stopped by the smaller male.

'' Stop it Hassleberry, we don't want to harm him, we need just to knock him out '', Syrus pointed out just in time to save Jaden from the immense headache later.

'' Jaden please eat something you said yourself that it's impossible to think with an empty stomach. '' Syrus waved a plate with delicious treats made by the professor Banner himself but the brunette just shook his head and continued his abuse against the floor. ' It's no use sometimes he's stubborn as a mule ', Syrus thought.

'' Give it up sarge, if the soldier doesn't eat his portion goes to the rest of the squad. '' Hassleberry grinned and started shoveling shrimps into his mouth.

'' No wait, don't eat them! '', Syrus tried to stop the ebony haired but he couldn't do much with a lot smaller and weaker body built. '' Hassleberry you dummy those were for Jaden! '', Syrus frowned at his friend but Hassleberry's vision started becoming blurry.

'' Oh my lord, don't tell me they were… '', Hassleberry passed out before ending his sentence slumping down to the floor with a loud bang.

'' Serves you right you big bully. '' Syrus pulled his tongue out. At this Jaden raised his eyebrow and went to breathe in some fresh air. '' There are you heading bro? ''

'' I'm off for a little walk Sy, don't worry I will be back till nightfall. '' With that Jaden opened the door but was pushed back inside again.

'' And there do you think you're going slacker hmm? ''

'' Chazzy! '', the brunette shouted and crushed the raven in his arms.

'' Get off me…you..'', the raven tried to push the excited male off of himself but failed miserably. Jaden was so happy that he started kissing the raven all over the face in front of the others. '' You damn idiot… stoop it '', the raven almost moaned the things Jaden was doing to his neck made him week in the knees and the added tiredness of the previous torture he endured caught up with the raven leaving him no chose but to crumble right into Jaden's arms.

'' Chazzy? Are you okay? '', the brunette asked concerned lifting his barely conscious lover into his arms. Chazz didn't answer he was very tired and the gentle ministrations from the brunet lulled him to sleep. '' Syrus, open the door would ya? ''

The small bluenette nodded and did as told. '' Jay, will he gonna be okay? '', asked Syrus looking genuinely worried.

'' Don't you worry Sy, I will take real good care of him '', the brunet smirked '' I promise on Banner's shrimps, by the way could you take them for me? ''

'' Sure thing Jay! '', Syrus shouted but was outrun ned by the magically awake Hassleberry. The two were racing which will be the first to get to Chazz's suite of rooms while Jaden was caring the sleeping raven admiring his lovely facial expression.

After a relaxing bath Aster was brushing his damp hair from any tangles siting on his bed wrapped up in a fluffy snow white bathrobe. His white complexion was a bit reddened from the hot water but he still looked like an angel from heavens with only a lack of white fluffy wings to complete the look.

After combing his hair Aster put some balsam on his slightly dry lips and walked to the window. Azure orbs stared at his perfect reflection but the only emotion he could feel at the moment was hatred towards himself. The feelings he still felt for the blue haired male aka Zane were still alive in his heart and now they were fueled once again leaving Aster craving for Zane's touch more than a new born baby his mother's milk. '' Oh Zanne, whatever will I do with you? '', Aster asked himself out loud.

'' Anything and everything you want '', was a reply to a question which was dedicated only to the author of it.

'' What the hell Zane?! Have you ever heard of knocking?! '', Aster shouted more startled and scared than angry. '' More over how did you came in here anyway? ''

'' Chazz gave me the keys. '' Zane smirked dangling the keys around his index finger.

'' That traitor '', Aster mumbled bitterly. '' Get out! '', he shouted trying to look furious at Zane but didn't succeed to intimidate the teal haired male.

'' Chill Aster, I just came to talk '', Zane replayed calmly and sat on the bed side. He looked at the frightful Aster and motioned for him sit near him but the smaller male didn't trust him so he sat on a chair by the nightstand.

There was an uncomfortable silence in the room. Aster was waiting patiently for Zane to start talking but the bluenette was just staring at him with a strange tinge in his eyes that made the platinum blonde's skin crawl. Unable to handle the tension Aster spoke first. '' So, what's the deal this time Zanne? '' ' I wasn't expecting you this soon. '

'' Well I came to see if you're okay. You were crying so much this morning I'm worried you know. ''

' Who's fault do think it was you sex maniac? ', Aster thought but didn't mouthed his thoughts out loud. '' I'm fine thank you. ''

'' I see…'', Zane signed and laid down on the bed relaxing his muscles. Aster waited for Zane to continue with whatever speech he was up to but the teal haired male was just silently lying on the bed looking at the white sealing. A few more minutes later and Aster heard a silent snore coming from the bed's direction.

' You gotta be kidding me. ' Aster was looking disbelieving his own eyes. Zane was sound asleep on Aster's very own bed. '' Zane '', the silver haired growled but the bluenette didn't even flinch.

' You son of a bitch! ' Aster stormed to the sleeping bluenette and was about to yell then suddenly Zane's eyes opened and he pulled the unsuspecting male on top of himself. '' Gotcha! '', Zane smirked and crushed his lips on Asters kissing the crap out of him.

Aster was stunned for a while but then he regained his senses he pushed from the others lips. His body was still stuck to Zane's though. '' Let go! '', Aster shouted and this time Zane detached his arms. The platinum blonde quickly scurried away breathing heavily his eyes big as plates looking at the bluenette.

'' Liked that? '', Zane smirked at the other. Aster blushed cutely and turned his face to hide his embarrassment.

'' How long are you planning to stay? '', Aster asked.

'' Why you're asking? '' Zane rolled back down on his back relaxing his muscles to get comfy.

'' You're occupying my bed if you haven't noticed yet. '' Aster crossed his arms in front of his chest trying to look more intimidating but failing miserably then he saw that Zane started undressing himself. '' Hey what do you think you're doing? '', the platinum haired started panicking.

Zane took of his long leather jacket and tight black t-shirt showing off his well-built abs and other muscles leaving himself only in his tight pants. '' Like what you see? '', Zane teased seeing Aster's gaze lingering on his muscled chest.

'' Phsss you wish '', Aster snarled.

'' Certainly I do '', was Zane's simple reply. Aster was a bit surprised by such bluntness but quickly composed himself. '' Would you please kindly leave Zanne, or do I have to call the security? '' Aster was desperate now, he wanted no needed Zane to leave because of a hard on he was hiding under his bath robe. The bluenette was doing that on purpose. He was seducing Aster and the worst part was that he succeeded in doing so. Now one closer look at the platinum haired's nether regions and he would be considered the pervert but Aster couldn't help it Zane was just too sexy.

'' About that, please let me stay the night Atticus needs his space tonight? ''

' And I don't? ' Aster asked himself sarcastically. '' You can use one of a spare guest rooms, I'm sure Dr. Crowler wouldn't mind. ''

'' I agree, but there are two reasons for I may not be able to do that. ''

'' Okay then what are the reasons? '', Aster asked impatiently the problem in his pants was starting to hurt.

'' First it's half past ten pm so Dr. Crowler is probably asleep. Second '', the bluenette paused for a while locking his eyes with Aster's. '' I would like to spend the night with you. ''

'' No. '' Aster was categorical. He had an idea how the night together with Zane would end and he was definitely against it. Well his mind at least was.

'' Please reconsider it. I promise I won't do anything. Just embracing you, hearing your heart beet, smelling your sweet scent…''

'' Out! Now! '', Aster pointed to the door but Zane didn't budge from his comfortable spot on the bed.

'' No and you can't make me '', Zane protested and started unbuttoning his pants.

'' Okay mister stubborn Kaiser I will use the couch. '' Aster took out the spare blanked and went to the living-room. '' Night Zanne! '', he shouted sarcastically and slammed the door's in anger. ' Stupid idiotic self-centered egoistic bastard! ' Aster was angry. He hated sleeping on the couch. It was very uncomfortable and he was sure he would have a horrible back ache in the morning.

Don't get him wrong Aster wasn't a sissy brat he could sleep on the plain rocks if he had to but being a pro meant a luxury filed life in exchange of a busy schedule and to think that he would have to spend a night on a couch. '' Grrr I'm so frustrated and tired! ', Aster mentally shouted. ' Good thing my problem is gone. '

Lying himself down on the couch Aster tried to get comfortable but couldn't. He waited for sleep to come and take him to the dream land but that didn't happen. He tried to count sheep, wall cracks or anything he laid eyes on. He even tried lifting his arms and legs to tire himself down but it didn't help him. He took his last resort, two sleeping pills but even those weren't enough and Aster decided to head back to his bed. ' It's no big deal, I mean the bed is big enough and Zane is probably asleep already.

Quietly Aster minced towards his bedroom. The door made an almost inaudible cracking sound but that's all. Zane was breathing deeply wrapped up in warm blankets seemingly asleep. But no, the bluenette was awake. He couldn't sleep himself and knowing Aster he waited patiently for the other to come back. The patience paid off. Zane felt the door creaking and not much later the dipping of the bed.

Zane smirked. Aster was trying to get in the bed unnoticed. The bluenette pretended to be out cold waiting like a predator for its prey to get right into his clutches. Zane felt a hard on in his pants but he knew that surrendering to his desires would reduce his chancers to get Aster back so Zane suppressed his animalistic desires for the platinum blonde deciding to approach him more delicately.

Aster slowly lifted the blankets to get himself into the bed but found Zane all sprawled in the middle. The silverette's eye twitched in annoyance but he wasn't the one to give up so easily. Aster carefully pushed aside one of the bluenette's hand away to make himself some room but Zane just stretched in his fake sleep and put his hand back in the same place. Aster repeated the action but Zane did too.

' Son of a bitch! He's doing that on purpose! ' Aster frowned and pushed Zane's hand roughly but this time the teal haired grabbed Aster's wrist instead and clutched it like a stuffed toy. The platinum blonde tried to withdraw his hand but wasn't able to. ' Fucking unbelievable! Is he trying to pick a fight with me? '

'' It's funny how you aren't overwhelmed with fear then you're angry '', Zane suddenly said cradling Aster's hand lovingly. He kissed the keen knuckles making Aster to tense more.

'' Let go you wildcatter! '', the platinum haired shouted. He was starting to feel really embarrassed and Zane's rambling was getting on his nerves.

'' Please Aster, just let me hold you for the night. No kinky stuff I promise '', Zane said all serious.

'' Fine '', Aster sighed '', but no tricks, unless you what to become an eunuch. ''

'' I will have that in mind. Now come'', the bluenette shifted to make more room and motioned for Aster to lie beside him. The platinum blonde hesitated for a minute but the weariness won and forced Aster to tend for his physical needs.

The smaller of the two pondered about his bath robe but decided against its removal. Zane was only in his boxers and it would be too uncomfortable to feel skin on skin contact and have a peaceful sleep.

Aster got in the bed and immediately felt two strong arms wound around his slim waist. Hard chest was pressed against his back and a hot breath gushed just behind his ear. '' Are you comfortable in that? '', Zane whispered resting his chin in the crook of Aster's neck.

'' Yea '', Aster mumbled and closed his eyes to get some sleep. Zane didn't push him more deciding to enjoy the other's scent and get some sleep himself. The teal haired tightened his arms around the smaller male and joined the other into the dream land.

Two golden eyes were watching intensely through the window at the peacefully cuddled couple. Jaden was caressing the raven hair enjoying the silkiness of it. The brunette whispered a sweet goodnight to his lover and closed his eyes to have some rest. The peace didn't last long though. Jaden heard a voice in his mind calling him.

'**Jaden don't sleep yet.'**

' Why? Is something wrong Hao? ', Jaden asked concerned.

'' **Someone is watching you and Chazz outside the window ''**, the spirit warned.

' Do you know who? ' Jaden detached himself from the sleeping raven, kissed his forehead and went to the front door.

' **Someone you might not want to see. Let me take control for now '**, Hao suggested for which Jaden agreed.

' Okay but if something happens I will take over. '

' **As you wish '**, Hao chuckled a little from Jaden's antics. It was funny how Jaden was willing to protect the much stronger spirit.

' Wow, I've never seen you smiling ', the brunette chuckled in his cell.

' **I was a human back then, so naturally I have some mortal feelings '**, the spirit defended himself his voice cold and composed yet again.

' You should smile more often ', Jaden said making Hao stop.

' **And why is that? '**, the spirit asked very interested in the answer.

' It makes you more human ', Jaden replied earning another humble smile from the other.

Once outside Hao saw a dark figure standing under the tree. The brunette frowned and headed to that direction. Soon the figure stepped from under the shadow of the tree and golden orbs met golden yet again.

'' **Good evening Hao, what a romantic time to spend some time with my precious king ''**, smirked Yubel stopping right in front of the brunette.

'' **I'm not your king anymore Yubel. ''**

'' **Aww how cruel darling, I am your wife after all or did you forget that? ''** Yubel closed the short distance between them and wound his arms around Hao's neck. **'' Shall we have some fun? ''**, Yubel whispered kissing the brunette's neck softly.

'' **I don't think so '', **Hao detached himself from his ex and step back a little.

'' **You're no fun darling ''**, Yubel faked a pout but then frowned. **'' Don't tell me you've fallen in love with that human too! ''**, he shouted and grabbed the other by the shirt's collar.

'' **No I did not, but even so it doesn't concern you. I suggest you to leave Jaden and Chazz alone** **or else…''**, Hao didn't end the threat but knowing Yubel, she would try his patience anyway.

'' **Or else what? ''**, the spirit asked.

'' **You will be no more then I'm done with you ''**, Hao said coldly. He was about to get back to the Slyfer dorm then he heard Yubel whisper.

'' **Will you ever come back to me? ''**, Yubel asked quietly but Hao heard anyway. He stopped and turned around to face her.

'' **It's too late for us…''**

'' **Answer the damn question! ''**, Yubel growled tears running from Jesse's eyes.

Hao paused for a second but shook his head. **'' No I won't. '' **

'' **Then I will force you to stay with me! ''**, Yubel shouted and drew a glowing orb from the pants pocket. She quickly chanted some ancient spell and threw the orb near Hao. The brunette's eyes widened and he was enveloped into a blinding light. **'' You're mine now the both of you! ''**, Yubel laughed in all the creepy goriness and disappeared into the darkness of the night.

Chazz woke up in the middle of a night drenched in sweat panting harshly. He was dreaming of sunny beaches spending time with his beloved Jaden then suddenly darkness enveloped them an all he felt was unbearable coldness. The raven reached his hand out to feel the bed empty. ' I'm certain that Jaden was with me not long ago, the bed side is still warm ', Chazz though. Then it struck him. ' Jesse! ', he shouted in his mind and dashed outside to search for Jaden.

It wasn't long till he found the brunette lying on the ground passed out near the forest. '' Jaden wake up! '', Chazz shook him but didn't get any response. The raven checked Jaden's pulse and was relieved to find one. '' Thank God you're alive. '' Chazz breathed deeply a few tears sliding down his cheeks. He lifted Jaden up and hoisting the brunet's right hand around his neck dragged him back to the Slyfer dorm.

With much trouble Chazz took the brunette to his bedroom and laid him down on the bed. '' Jaden please wake up! '', Chazz pleaded but the brunette remained motionless.

The raven was still very tired and felt a bit feverous but anxiety was eating him alive. He couldn't afford rest as long as he didn't know that Jaden was okay. Leaving his precious burden for a while Chazz headed to Syrus and Hassleberry for help.

'' Hold on! What's the rush? '', Syrus rubbed his eyes and skidded to answer the door. '' Chazz? '', the small bluenette looked confused at the raven.

'' I know you're a little slow pipsqueak, but I need your help '', Chazz said hurriedly.

'' Oh, so mister fancy pants needs my help. That's rich coming from you Chazzy '', Syrus smirked at the raven but then his smile got into a frown then he heard Jaden's name. The bluenette woke up Hassleberry and the trio headed back to Jaden's.

'' How long is he like that? '', asked Syrus looking at his peacefully sleeping friend.

'' Not too long, the bed was still warm then I woke up. I took him in and went to you. '' The raven turned his head to the side one hand in his mouth trying to hold back a sob. His eyes watered and he couldn't hold the tears in.

'' Chazz… '', Syrus put his hands around the ravens middle '' Jay is gonna be fine. ''

'' Yea sarge, don't worry your spiky head '', Hassleberry ruffled the ebony hair '' Jaden is a strong soldier he will be just fine. ''

'' It's my fault '', the raven murmured.

'' Don't say that Chazz. It's not your fault so stop it. ''

'' You don't understand! '', Chazz detached himself from the duo. '' It is my fault! ''

'' Now calm down sarge. Just relax and breathe deeply '', Hassberry tried to reassure the raging navy haired lad.

'' I can't I … it's my fault! Jesse said to stay away but I didn't listen and look what happened. ''

'' You mean that this is Jesse's doing? '' Chazz nooded his head.

'' OMG Jesse ma pall became so evil! ''

'' By the way where's Alexis? '' Syrus looked at the raven guessingly.

'' She's staying the night with Jasmine and Mindy, something about the pyjama party or something '', Chazz explained silently sobbing.

'' I see, so what we gonna do? '', Syrus asked.

Chazz whipped his teary eyes his head still bent. '' I was hoping for you to tell me but I guess we can't do anything else but wait until tomorrow. ''

'' Okay then '', the bluenette somewhat lowered his tone '' Do you want to sleep in our room? ''

'' Yea you could totally crash in our place sarge! It isn't as tidy as here though but I changed the sheets this morning and…''

Hassleberry didn't end his sentence because of an accurate punch to his side from Syrus. '' Hassleberry would you shut up? ''

'' Oh yea sorry. '', Tyranno bowed his head in embarrassment.

'' Thank you short stack but I will stay here with Jaden. ''

'' Fine be that way, '' Syrus frowned '' and stop picking at my height it's rude you know'', the bluenette pointed out. '' See if I care for your wellbeing '', Syrus pouted and motioned for Hassleberry to go.

'' Syrus…,'' Chazz called out.

'' Yea,'' the bluenette stopped at the door way.

'' Thank you '', the raven looked at the smaller male and smiled a little.

'' Your welcome '', Syrus returned the friendly smile.

It was an early morning then Chazz woke up. He looked at the clock on the night stand and it showed 5 in the morning, way too early to be up, but the raven couldn't make himself sleep more so he just thought to get ready for the day and maybe make some breakfast for Jaden. Then it struck him, the yesterday's events. He didn't know if Jaden will wake up at all.

Chazz quickly brushed such pessimistic thoughts away and looked at the brunette. Jaden was sleeping peacefully. It didn't seem that he was in any pain, which made the raven release a deep breath he was unconsciously holding in.

Chazz made all his every morning routine and decided on making pancakes. ' I should probably make a lot, because then Jaden wakes up he will be very hungry. ' Yes, the raven was sure that the brunette will wake up and everything will be okay.

Jesse woke up with a startle and a major headache. Opening his eyes the first thing he saw was unfamiliar room. ' Strange, I don't remember visiting anyone yesterday. ' The bluenette left his bed and headed to find a bathroom. He found one attached to the bedroom and started rummaging through the cupboards to find some medicine for his headache then he spotted from the corner of his eye something chestnut looming in the corner of a mirror. Jesse slowly turned his head to see the mirror fully. He stared at it for a couple of minutes then screamed. '' Ghaaaa! ''

Chazz was setting the table then he heard a loud scream coming from the bathroom. It was Jaden's voice Chazz had no doubt about it but the reason scared the raven. The anxious male rushed to the bathroom in the speed light to see what happened and found the brunette feeling up his face. ''Slacker, you're okay? '', the raven asked uncertain.

The brunette stopped his previous activity and deliberately turned around to the raven. His eyes were delirious but that wasn't the thing that scared Chazz the most at the moment. Jaden's eyes weren't his. It looked the same outwardly but the raven was certain that wasn't how Jaden always looked at him, at his friends at people in general.

The raven summoned all his willpower and calmed himself down. To be panicking now wasn't an option. He had to find what exactly happened to Jaden. '' Would you mind turning of the freaky radar? '', the raven asked calmly.

Jesse was taken aback by the sudden question but decided to play along. '' Sorry Chazz '', he scratched the back of his head '' I was just searching for some pain killers, my head is killin me. ''

The raven narrowed his eyes and went to one of the nearby cupboards. Rummaging a little Chazz pulled out some painkillers and handed them to the brunet. '' Here, now would you mind telling me why there you screaming like someone died out here? ''

'' Oh sorry about that, thought I saw something but I guess it's just my imagination. '', Jesse smiled and hopped that Chazz won't push the mater any further.

'' Okay then come '', the raven motioned for the brunette to follow '' I made you breakfast.''

'' Thanks I'm starving! '', Jesse shouted enthusiastically and followed the raven into the kitchen.

The brunette sat beside the table and waited for the raven to join him. ' Jaden never waits for me he would have been half way into stuffing his bottomless pit by now. '

''You can eat everything I'm not hungry '', Chazz said and started sipping his black coffee.

'' Okay, thank you for the meal '', Jesse nodded at the raven and started shoveling food into his mouth in the similar manner as Jaden would just not that piggy like.

'' Your welcome'', the raven murmured and pretended to be reading a newspaper observing the brunette form the corner of his eye. Minute by minute Chazz was ascertaining himself that the person in front of him wasn't Jaden but the raven had to know for sure, so he thought of the ruse.

Chazz waited for the brunette to finish eating and then sat in the other's lap. The brunette tensed at the action but then forced himself to relax. '' Jaden…'', the ebony haired whispered licking the shell of Jaden's ear. '' Jaden…'', he whispered again kissing the other's neck tenderly.

Jesse embraced Chazz with trembling hands and nuzzled the raven hair. '' Yes Chazz? '', the brunette whispered in return. Chazz cringed at those words. As long they were a couple Jaden always called him Chazzy. The raven hated that nick name but now he wanted to hear it so badly that he would have let the brunette call him like that all the time if he wanted. The way this Jaden called his name was cold and uncaring.

Chazz shook his head a little to rid himself of pessimistic thought's and continued with his little game. He wrapped his arms around the brunet's neck and sucked lightly on the sensitive neck. '' Make love to me Jaden '', Chazz pleaded softly burying his head on the broad shoulder.

Jesse was pondering for little while. He was about to take a dangerous step. There was no turning back after this but he decided to play along. He fucked a few girls and guys before so it wasn't a big deal for him but what he feared was the possibility of the real Jaden finding out about it. Jesse was in love with Jaden so he didn't want to cheat on him. ' Guess I will hav ta take the risk, who knows how long I will have to stay like this. Jubel is very sly I gotta be careful.'

Chazz lured the brunette into the bedroom and pushed him on the bed. Jesse landed with a huff and watched the raven's every sultry move which started to turn him on. 'Looks like Jaden got quite some bitch here, might as well enjoy the free fuck ', he thought and started unbuckling his pants then Chazz stopped him.

'' Not so fast big boy, quickies are cheap and I don't do cheap, so lay down and wait a bit will you? '', the raven faked a sultry smile and got back to the kitchen. 'I have to work fast. Quick think of something Chazz!', and then a small tube filed with orange substance caught his eye siting innocently on the counter. It was a present form Atticus to celebrate his returning. Chazz quickly snatched the orange flavored lube and went in search for his little pocket knife. 'Ha found you', the raven pocketed his vital possession and headed back for the bedroom.

'' Missed me much? '', Chazz winked showing the lube in his hand.

Jesse smirked and motioned for the raven to join him on the bed. Slightly trembling Chazz stalked to the bed. He was scared and expected the worst. Crawling over the brunette's body Chazz straddled the narrow hips and leaned down till his face was inches apart from the others.

Jesse looked into silver orbs and saw a sudden glimpse in those cunning eyes. The next thing he knew a sharp blade was pressed to his throat. Jesse wanted to grab the pale hand holding the sharp object but stopped then Chazz pressed the blade further. '' Don't even think about it '', the raven grinned.

'' Chazzy, what are you doing? '', Jesse tried to cue the raven.

'' Don't you dare call me like that! I know you're not Jaden, so stop pretending. ''

'' Chazzy, please…'', Jesse tried one more time but unsuccessfully.

'' Who are you? '', Chazz asked his tone promising pain if the brunette lied again.

'' Fine you win. '' Jesse dropped the sweet facade. '' I will tell ya but first take that thing away from me '', he pointed to the knife. The raven pondered his actions for a while but decided to comply to the other's request.

Once free, Jesse backed away from the raven to the other side of the room. Chazz glared at the brunette and asked again for his identity.

'' I will tell ya, though mind turning of the freaky radar? ''

'' Sure '', Chazz replied '' whatever that's supposed to mean '', he mumbled to himself though Jesse still heard him.

'' Am trying to stay in one piece you know. '' Jesse waved his hands in defense. '' So anyway, believe me or not am Jesse Anderson, well his consciousness to be exact. ''

Chazz stared at the brunette for a while then started laughing. Jesse frowned and was about to defend himself but the raven beat him to it. '' You know what the funny thing is? ''

'' What? '', Jesse asked confused.

'' The funny thing is that no matter how crazy this sounds I believe you. ''

'' Really? Good then I guess…'' Jesse was even more confused. He looked at the raven and saw him shaking his head to the sides slightly.

'' You're wrong Jesse, that's not good at all. ''

'' And why is that? ''

Chazz signed and leaned closer to the brunette bending to his right ear. '' If you're in Jaden's body… then there the hell is Jaden himself? '' The question rang out in Jesse's mind and reality hit him hard. For the first time in all his quest for Jaden he had no idea what to do next…

Hope you liked it! Please R&R! Till next time! P.s no flaming.^^


End file.
